Hermanos
by RossWalker
Summary: vida diaria de hermanos, que no llegan a comprenderse ocasionando destrosos en sus vidas, destruyendose unos al los otros, por amores incomprendidos nezumixshion & kandaxallen
1. Chapter 1

**Notas ****de ****autora:** Hola este fin estaba ansiosa de escribirlo aunque es la primera ves que escribo en primera persona, porfa sean amables conmigo, y si la actitud de los personajes no les gustas digamen en que puedo cambiar XD

**Advertencias:** cada capitulo se dedicara a un personaje este es de mi querido y sexy ta ta taaaaaa léanlo jejejeej …

**¨Hermanos¨**

¨Rutina azul¨

Otro día, otro comienzo, otra rutina, ya estoy cansado de esto, siempre parándome a la misma hora, para luego ir al baño refrescarme y comenzar con mis entrenamientos matutinos, aunque no me fastidian, pero siento pereza cuanto tengo que hacer el desayuno y alimentar a otra boca, que le encanta pararse más temprano que yo y comenzar con sus habladeras cursis, dios porque me castigas así, como hago para que este ser no siga ese camino, le impongo varios métodos, y aunque las pase por su extraordinaria habilidad, no deja de ser cursi y más cuando está en el club de teatro, eso no debería existir, maldición ya me estoy cabreando y a estas alturas de la mañana, bueno ya el desayuno esta me sentare y me relajare antes de que llegue, aunque debería llamarlo a pesar de todo somos hermanos.

-¡Nezumi baja ya! espero que me allá escuchado, a veces se toma su tiempo para bajar y eso me irrita…-¡ Maldición, deja ya la ridiculez y baja de una maldita vez!- rayos ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia, nada mas con verlo con esa chaqueta de cuero y su bufanda cubriéndole el cuello me fastidia, aunque se ve genial no deja de ser molesto.

-Pero que rápido te molestas Kanda, solo estaba practicando, hoy hay ensayo para la nueva obra titulada ¨Romeo y Julieta¨ escrita por mi más querido Shakespeare- y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-no me interesa esas cursilerías así que apúrate, ya se está haciendo tarde- no puedo negar que las obras de ese tipo son magnificas y algo cursis por eso me estresan, si mi madre no le hubiese leído esas noveles desde niño no estaría así, menos mal que ha mi padre le gustaba las artes marciales o estaría hundido en ese mundo de mierda, pensándolo, ya han pasado 8 años desde que se fueron, debería de colocarles flores, le pediré al viejo Tiedoll que nos acompañe ya que es mi mentor y bueno un viejo con complejo de padre, tratando como un niño de cinco años.

Ya llegamos al instituto, y como siempre las chicas nos rodean como halcones al asecho, regalándonos chocolates y demás cosas que no quiero ni nombrar, maldición, que fastidio sí solo…

-Oye Bakanda quítate del medio- lo que me faltaba el estúpido Moyashi llegó.

-Oblígame estúpido Moyashi- como me cabrea este ser, no soporto verle la cara, esos ojos y esa marca en su mejilla me estresa y mas su estúpido cabello queriendo aparentar ser mayor, pero es un crio al fin.

-Mi nombre es Allen estúpido!- fácil de irritar- hoy no quiero estresarme con mentes que no pueden recordar el nombre de los demás- maldito mocoso- Ah…Hola Nezumi no te había visto- y aparte me ignora

-Hola Allen ¿cómo estas te va en la presidencia?-

-Muy bien, hoy Shion me dijo que tienen ensayo ¿es cierto?- ¿Shion quién será ese?, maldición estoy siendo excluido, espera porque me debería de importar!, me largo no soporto mas esto!

- Kanda espera- que quera Nezumi ahora- Hoy saldré tarde así que no me esperes- y para eso me detiene, suspiro.

-Ok, me largo tengo cosas que hacer-

-mmm Bakanda al fin tiene oficio? no creo que ser líder del club de kendo sea oficio- maldito Moyashi morirás por lo que has dicho, tranquilo relájate para eso entrenas.

-Pues eso es mejor que ser lame suelas y una niña mimada como tu Moyashi-

-Que me llamo Allen!- je ya se picó, para ser muy sarcástico, es fácil de sacarle de sus casillas, siempre inflando sus mejillas y pataleando, aunque me encanta molestarlo cuando me irrita, a veces me pregunto porque estoy aquí aguantado su presencia, porque no solo me voy y me largo de este pueblucho de mierda, creo que estoy haciendo contradictorio, que es lo que busco, pensándolo en éste momento tengo que acabar con cierta persona que tengo al frente empuñando su espada de madera contra mi persona.

-Yuu… por favor no seas malo conmigo- maldito Lavi no me llames por mi nombre- Yuu no me veas así que me das miedo!- que porque diablos pone esa pose tan afeminada, no ya no lo soporto cortare su estupidez ahora mismo.

-¡Espera Kanda!- ¿ahora qué?

-¿qué quieres?-

-Deja a Lavi por un momento, que ya se le fue el alma, acompáñame- al parecer tiene razón, se a desmayado, conejo debilucho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Alma?- para ser mi mejor amigo, es un total idiota, me corto la mejor parte del entrenamiento, que quera esta ves

-Quiero que le lleves esto al presidente del consejo estudiantil, mando a decir el sensei-

-¿Qué? y por qué no lo haces tú?- ¿por qué tengo que llevarle eso al idiota ese?

-Se lo dije al sensei, pero se negó quiere que tu lo hagas, es tu responsabilidad como presidente del club- maldito Tiedoll porque no se mete sus asuntos por donde más le… suspira Kanda no dejes que ese estúpido maestro te saque de tus casillas acuérdate que el te cuido en esos momentos al igual que Nezumi.

-De acuerdo, esto será rápido- según la dirección de escuela, me dijeron que está en el salón de profesores, que fastidio, esta será la última vez, ya estoy frente al salón, solo abro y le entrego esto al maldito Moyashi y me largo.

- Se encuentra el Moya…Allen... he?- pero qué demonios es esto?, porque Nea está encima del Moyashi?, ¿qué está pasando aquí y por qué me late el corazón con furia?

-kan..da…- Allen.

**Notas ****finales:** woooo que escena muy comprometedora tenemos aquí, acoso, acoso, sigan el siguente y descubran lo que pasara


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** hola este está dirigido a mi querido y bello Allen Walker, espero que les guste, no olviden de comentar, para saber cómo son sus mentes Waaajajajaj

**Advertencia**: Nea acosador y kanda celoso Wajajajaj XD

**¨Hermanos¨**

¨Rutina plateada¨

Me levante como todos los días, me estiro, acaricio a Tim mi gato. Me enjuago la cara para luego bajar y comer los deliciosos platillos que Shion prepara, que son tan buenos que hasta pido ración extra, antes de que llegue Cross, que es mi dolor de cabeza en esta casa, aunque mi padre me haya dejado bajo su cuidado junto con Shion, cuando dejo este mundo, tiene muchas mañas. Bueno ya, Allen deja a un lado tu rencor hacia ese mujeriego, total es bueno con Shion, pero no me gusta que este a solas con él, Shion es muy sensible, en fin.

Luego de esa mañana tranquila y de ser arruinada por el estúpido de Kanda, no me imaginaba estar en esa situación tan incómoda, retomemos unos minutos antes cuando me dirigía con Nea hasta la sala de profesores a buscar unos papeles.

* * *

><p>-¿Oye Allen estas bien?-<p>

-he? Perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa- maldito Bakanda hasta en el pensamiento me atosigas, concéntrate!.

- Mira aunque no quieras que me preocupe lo estas logrando, ¿qué te paso, porqué esa cara?-

- Te dije que no es nada- no me mires con esos ojos por favor, me intimidas!

-¿Acaso Kanda te hizo algo?- ¿qué?

- Claro que no…aunque… no deja de llamarme Moyashi y odio que me digan así, pero no me ha hecho nada-

-Aja! Tenía razón,¿ y por qué no le hablas serio y aclaras el punto del Moyashi?, o te gusta?- ¿me gusta? Claro que no! Pero no creo que Bakanda sea un persona con la cual tratar de forma civilizada -¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - ¿de donde diablos saca tantas tonterías?

-¿Acaso me equivoco?, porque pareciera que te gusta que te diga así- eso no es cierto!

-Gustarme?, cómo me gustaría eso?- pero que estupidez eso no me debería de gustar- Déjalo, ya llegamos a la sala-

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dejas hacer contigo lo que le plazca? - pero que insistente y yo soy la muñeca a Bakanda, Nea tonto!- Contéstame- ¿que? Auch!... eso dolió.

- Oye no me voltees así de repente que me lastimas- porque tiene esa mirada burlona, demonios los papeles se cayeron.

- Admítelo Allen te gusta que él te diga eso-

-Ya déjalo!, me estas molestando, ayúdame a recoger los papeles!-

-Pero que?, si solo estoy diciendo la verdad, amigo Allen- idiota, a veces Nea me provoca golpearlo, me estresa cuando está serio y cambia a un completo idiota, debería de irme y dejarlo recoger esto.

- Allen cuidado- ¿qué? auch…mmm eso dolió con que me tropecé- Te encuentras bien- he? cuando Nea llego hasta mi?

- Se encuentra el Moya…Alle..- he!

* * *

><p>-Kan..da?- o no Nea está sobre mí, y su cara muestra confusión, esto significa, nooo lo está malinterpretando. Ahora tendrá una excusa más para molestarme!<p>

Y así termina mi pacifico día.

-Con permiso me marcho- no…no…

-Espera Kanda, no es lo que parece solo me tropecé y él me ayudo- ¿por qué le tengo que dar explicaciones?

- sí, entiendo- su mirada, parece enojado!

- Oye, ¿por qué estas enojado?- su mirada no me gusta y menos cuando me mira de reojo.

- Toma- un paquete?

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Te lo envía Tiedoll- he Tiedoll, qué será?, hay una nota.

- Mira tiene una nota y creo que es para ti, haber dice, querido Yuu….- o rayos se me salió la risa.

-Dame eso y deja de reírte Maldito Moyashi!- me quita la nota bruscamente.

-¿Qué?, te he dicho que no me llames así, Bakanda!-

- ¡Maldito mocoso acabare contigo ahora mismo!-

- ¡Pues atrévete cabello de niña!-

-¿QUE?-

- Oigan tranquilícense- llega Nea con una expresión algo cansada.

- Tú no te metas, esto es entre el Moyashi y yo! vete acosar a alguien más!- he!- uh! Olvídalo me largo- ¿qué fue eso?

-Al parecer como que le afecto la escena- que le afectó? pero de qué habla?

-¿Cómo que le afectó?- a que se estará refiriendo.

-Sí que eres inocente a veces Allen, y eso que vives con Cross- ¿por qué demonios lo tiene que mencionar?

-Me tengo que ir-

-Ha… hasta luego Nea- saludándome de lejos, Que habrá querido decir con eso? _¨fue afectado por la escena¨_ no lo entiendo, mmm haber no le encuentro sentido, estúpido Nea me pones en situaciones estúpidas ahora no dejo de pensar en eso.

-Allen, que haces por aquí?- ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo llegue aquí?

-Shion, que haces cargando esas cajas- al parecer no me fije y termine en el pasillo del club de teatro.

-Es para la obra, Nezumi y yo estamos montando la utilería, para que mañana empiecen a ensayar- es cierto mañana empiezan a ensayar.

-Oye, y tú no estarás…?-

- Bueno si pero me daba pena decírtelo-

-que, por qué te daría pena?, que acaso vas a ser de Julieta? jejej-

-Bueno…- no me digas que pegue la lotería- Bueno como la protagonista se fracturo el pie, me pidieron a mi ser Julieta porque se me la obra- esto sí que es una sorpresa

-Bueno, da tu mejor esfuerzo, pero no se lo digas a Cross- no quiero que vea a Shion

-¿Qué al tío?, ya se lo dije y está ansioso de venir- que! Maldito pervertido, y estúpido Shion solo te quiere bu..

-¿Shion con quien hablas?- a pero si es Nezumi- Ha! ¿Cómo estas presidente?- no me llames así- No gusta en ayudarnos? necesitamos muchas manos ya que cuatro no nos alcanza- como acaso es una broma solo están ustedes dos?

-Bueno- vaya que han hecho bastante, solo falta la terraza de Julieta- Oye Shion en donde coloco esta caja?-

-Déjala hay Allen, y ven un momento Nezumi necesita de tu ayuda- que necesita ahora? me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Presidente colóquese aquí-y sigue con lo de presidente- Shion colócate en aquel lugar, y vamos a ensayar la parte donde los dos paliamos por Julieta- queee! Pelear por Julieta, pero en que lio me he metido?

-Ok, que debo hacer- presiento que me cansare.

-Bueno cuando yo este dedicándoles algunas palabras a Julieta y bese su mano, tú te aparecerás lleno de celos y trataras de matarme- que de celos- ok empecemos… Julieta hoy estas bella como las estrellas de esta noche, como las inmensas laderas repletas de flores hermosas como tu - ok después del beso entro con celos, es espectacular Nezumi actúa esplendido que hasta Shion se ha sonrojado, ¡espera sonrojado!, que está pasando aquí?

_¨Parece que le afecto lo escena¨ _

Porque estoy recordando lo que me dijo Nea en este momento- Allen es tu turno, escena de celos, Nezumi me está llamando. ¿Escena de celos?, ¨_Que inocente eres¨_ no puede ser, a lo que se refería Nea eran celos, no..no esto es una equivocación él no puede tener celos de mi, si no eso significa que esta… no! sólo es una estupidez!

- Oye estas bien hermano, estas rojo, no tienes fiebre?-

-Qué? Perdón pero me tengo que ir- que me está sucediendo?, mi corazón esta latiendo con mucha fuerza y mi cara la siento ardiendo, demonios!

-Kanda ya terminaste- que?

-Pero que demo... Fíjate por dónde vas estúpido… ¿Allen?- mi cabeza, que? acaba de decir? mi nombre?

-Pero si es Allen!- Lavi- ¿Ya te vas? Yuu y yo nos vamos si quieres nos acompañas- Kanda me está mirando fijamente, creo que voy a vomitar…

- Pe..Perdón pero me tengo que ir- ¿qué me está pasando?

- Oye Kanda no notaste algo extraño en él, me pareció que se sorprendió con tan solo verte, qué le hiciste?-

-Nada, conejo idiota-

-Hey! ¿Por qué me tratas así?, oye tú cara esta roja, te sientes bien?-

- Déjame en paz!- golpe.

-¿Pero qué hice para que me golpearas, Yuu?-

**Notas finales**: Allen se ve lindo cuando se entera de las cosa XD y como que esta sintiendo cosas nuevas ju ju ju el próximo será Nezumi, veamos lo que piensa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas****de****autora:** hola este está dirigido a mi querido actor Nezumi, espero que les guste, no olviden de comentar, para saber cómo son sus mentes Waaajajajaj

**Advertencia**: Nezumi siendo idiota y despistado...XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

¨Rutina gris¨

Shakespeare, ser inmaculado con tendencia a crear obras magnificas, trayente por el amor y la pasión de dos mundos distintos, como el dilema de Hamlet ¨ser o no ser¨…fiel fan de este esplendido ser, ¿qué puedo decir? me encanta todo lo referente al tema, cada mañana que me levanto recito un pequeño dialogo, con la ayuda de mi cepillo dental, aunque es extraño para otras personas son de buena ayuda para mí. No sé, es una mala costumbre que tengo pero dan buenos resultados, en fin dejando a un lado eso, ahora tengo que hacer mis respiraciones matutinas por una simple y basta razón.

-Nezumi baja ya!- y hay tienen la razón, una criatura llena de mal humor y de sarcasmo, donde mil demonios se juntan creando el fin del mundo y es que si miras sus ojos fijamente puedes ver a los jinetes del apocalipsis descender, no mentira es mi hermano mayor, pero es muy irritante, si solo se hubiese mantenido más cerca de mi madre no sería así, ¡pero no! el tuvo que irse con mi padre a entrenar, aunque yo no me perdía sus entrenamientos, mi padre tenía la mala costumbre de llevarme amarrado de un tronco ya que solía escaparme al regazo de mi madre que muy bien me defendía con tan solo su sonrisa uno decía que si, je! Cuando lo recuerdo me causa risa.

- Maldición!, deja ya esa ridiculez y baja de una maldita vez!- que estresante, bueno no me puedo quejar él me cuida y me alimenta, claro si la soba se le puede llamar un alimento, ¿acaso no tiene otro plato en interés? Solo soba, soba y mas soba, si estuviera el abuelo Tiedoll aquí seria un festín, pero todas las mañanas tiene que salir apurado al instituto, él es uno de los maestro, bueno el maestro de Kanda jeje, hasta en el instituto lo ve, hablando de eso ya debería de irme Shion debe de estar esperándome en el salón, acordamos vernos para analizar algunas cosas, las cuales me intriga un poco, ¿Qué Shion va hacer de Julieta? Pero a que idiota le habrá metido eso en la cabeza?, el no es el tipo que actúa sin pensar un poco, además es el papel de una dama, que mente lógica masculina aceptaría eso… maldición yo lo hice una vez, olvidemos lo que dije.

- Kiaaa Nezumi eres tan genial- ¿huh?.. ¿Ya llegaron las chicas?, pensando en esas tonterías no me fije en mi llegada al instituto.

-Nezumi aceptarías esto- claro, la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, las chicas nos rodean regalándonos detalles y alabanzas, me gusta pero a veces me irritan, se aglomeran tanto, que después no se qué hacer con los detalles, pero tampoco me puedo negar tengo que cuidar una imagen.

- ¿Kanda aceptarías esto?- eso es inútil bella doncella terminaras…

-No!- tal vez… a este paso nunca tendrá una novia y se quedara solo en este mundo, naaa no creo que se quede solo, debe de haber alguien que le guste…

-Oye bakanda quítate del medio- que? Bakanda, ¿ese debe de ser Allen?, me encanta cuando le dice eso, aunque es sorprendente no entiendo como tiene la fuerza para decirle tal cosa, nadie se atrevería ni siquiera Lavi y Alma que son sus mejores amigos.

-Oblígame estúpido Moyashi- je! Y aquí empieza su rutina de todos los días, mejor me largo Kanda pierde mucha la paciencia cuando esta cerca de Allen, que hasta me estresa verlos, pero no recuerdo que fueran así, cuando los conocimos ellos hablaban aunque Kanda era algo malvado se llevaban bien, pero al año Allen cambio, creo que fue por la muerte de su padre, más o menos así me conto Shion, bueno lo que le pude sacar porque no quería hablar del tema. En fin, debería de estar por acá…

-Hola Nezumi, bienvenido- hoy esta alegre como siempre en su vasto asiento.

-Hola Shion-

- ¿Oye y eso, que tienes hay?- he! Ah… se refiere a los chocolates.

- Son dulces quieres, puedes comértelos- lo siento chicas pero debo de cuidar mi figura.

- En serio?-

-Claro, se que te encanta los dulce así que aprovéchalos- cada vez que ve los dulce coloca esa cara de alegría que a veces me llena de tranquilidad.

- Nezumi ¿vamos a practicar hoy?-

- Si eso es lo que tengo entendido-

- Que bien, he estado esperando esto- que entusiasmo.

-Oye tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

- Dime-

-¿Por qué tomaste el papel de Julieta sin pensarlo?, no notaste que es el papel de una dama-

- Bu..Bueno es que…yo- lo de dama lo afecto, ya esta enrojecido y tartamudeando.

- Ya te estás avergonzando tu cara es tan fácil de leer- me encanta verlo así.

-¡Nezumi eso no es cierto!, ¡yo no estoy avergonzado!- si lo estas.

-jejeje bueno está bien, está bien, ahora contéstame, ¿por qué tomaste el papel?-

-Bueno es que….porque como me sé la obra supuse que era lo mejor, ya que la fecha de estreno se acerca, y pensaba que iba hacer mucho tiempo en buscar una prota..go..nista- bueno es lógico la obra se estrena en una semana y no iba dar tiempo para buscar a otra.

-Bueno pero me preocupa que no puedas hacerlo, aunque te sepas la historia podrás actuar como una D-A-M-A-

-Nezumi! – se molesto, me encanta molestarlo se ve tan lindo jeje .

-Bueno pero hablando en serio podrás hacerlo, Julieta es un papel muy importante-

- lo sé… ¡pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- me sorprende su entusiasmo- Oye Nezumi…Bueno me preguntaba…porque no vamos a ensayar un rato- que?

-Pero es muy temprano Shion, los chicos no han llegado todavía y…- hay no esa cara otra vez, no…no puede ser esos ojos caídos, maldición esta triste, no me gusta cuando esta triste, me siento culpable que hago, que hago – Oye no te pongas así esperemos a los demás- rayos se está encorvando cada vez que el hacia eso de niños empezaba a llorar – bueno, bueno está bien vamos-

-¡Enserio?-

- S...Si…- maldición no puedo conmigo… Shion eres un manipulador de primera, no puedo con esa cara, y ahora sonríe privándome de toda respuesta negativa, porque él tiene ese efecto en mi, desde que éramos pequeños es igual, a veces pienso que te pareces a mi madre en ese sentido, hace sacar lo más bajo de mi, ser blando, ni siquiera una chica a provocado eso, bueno solo mi madre, demonios soy un caso perdido, bueno espero que los de primero hallan limpiado el teatro no quiero calarme...

- Nezumi, mira- que? Pero que demon… malditos mocosos, no limpiaron – Oye Nezumi, esto es la utilería para la obra-

- Si, es esa, hoy los de primero la iban arreglar para que nosotros ensayáramos- los matare cuando los vea.

-bueno puede que les pasara algo- ¡espero que sí!- Vamos acomodarlos- Que! Esta loco son muchas cos… maldición esa sonrisa, mi impulso no se controla.

-Bu..bueno- demonios

-Genial!- definitivamente Shion es un manipulador de primera, puede que si tenga talento en la actuación.

Como él puede lograr que haga esto, ni siquiera en mi casa limpio, para eso se encarga Kanda que es el señor todo debe de estar en orden, que cansino bueno ya solo falta la terraza de Julieta y terminamos, pero será difícil es muy grande necesitamos más manos.

-Que al tío, ya se lo dije y está ansioso de venir- con quien estará hablando Shion en el pasillo.

-Shion con quien hablas?- pero si es Allen- ¿Como estas presidente?- perfecto será de ayuda, así podre terminar la terraza y largarme a comer le diré a Shion para ir, pero algo no me gusta, ninguno de los muchachos a llegado. - Espero que ese idiota conteste…Rikiga! en donde diablos andas-

-_ohhh!__Pero__si__es__Eve__como__estas?-_maldito todavía me sigue llamando así, le he dicho un millón de veces que no lo haga- _oye__estas__ahí__Eve?-_

_-_ Mira idiota hoy hay ensayo-

-_Que__no__te__habían__dicho,__por__la__falta__de__los__estudiantes__de__primero,__debido__a__una__salida__estudiantil,__no__se__ensayara,__ellos__mañana__irán__a__limpiar__para__que__nosotros__ensayem__…__-_ maldición matare a esos mocoso, no mejor a ese bastardo por no decirme antes de que acomodara todo esto.

-Que sucede Nezumi- Shion!

-Hoy no hay ensayo-

- De verdad?- que frustrante, pase toda la tarde en esta pocilga, en vez de estar tranquilo en mi casa o comiendo la rica comida de Shion –Nezumi entonces no ensayaremos- que? Ya está triste bueno es de esperarse iba hacer su primera vez en practicar.

- Bueno si quieres podemos ensayar, que escena quieres-

- Enserio! Déjame ver ¿cuáles de las escenas será de tres?- de tres – Ya que Allen esta aquí podemos ensayar los tres- cierto se me olvidaba que estaba aquí.

- Bueno llámalo- ya que esta aquí hare esa escena, como es un enfrentamiento de tres es perfecto, además Shion me dijo que tenía problemas con esa escena no estaba muy seguro, no sé porque, en esa parte solo le recito palabras de conquista y le beso la mano mientras que el no dice nada después me tengo que enfrentar, cual es lo complicado, no lo entiendo, yo soy el que maneja la peor parte, en fin le explicare a Allen para que esté pendiente.

– Shion comenzare- arrodíllate, bien, ahora recita tus palabras Nezumi- Julieta hoy estas bella como las estrellas de esta noche, como las inmensas laderas repletas de flores hermosas como tú, se que este plebeyo no tiene mucho que ofrecerte, pero se que mi corazón te pertenece, Julieta aceptarías estar conmigo hasta el fin del mundo- soy genial, ahora sostén su mano ¿huh? Shion ¿esta temblando?

-Hey, estas bien?- su cara está muy roja, tendrá fiebre?- Oye Shion me escuchaste- Al parecer sí, me acaba de asentir con su cabeza, bueno besare su mano para concluir con la escena (estremecer) ¿huh?

-Ne…zu..mi- ¿Qué fue eso? Shion acaba de…-Ne..zumi mi..mi mano- que? Su mano…

- Lo siento!- pero que me está pasando, porque me siento avergonzado.

-Ne..zumi te encuentras bien- ¿huh? su..su rostro está muy cerca del mío, ¿Por qué esta tan cerca? ¿Y porque estoy preguntando tanto? Demonios donde esta Allen, que le sucede a este está rojo al igual que Shion, (corazón late) ¿Por qué, porque late el corazón?

-Qué? Perdón pero me tengo que ir- como?

-¡Espera Allen! No corras!-

-Yo también me largo, ve a buscar a Allen-

-Nezumi! yo…-

-Mañana seguiremos ensayando- siento como mi rostro está ardiendo, Pero que mierda me sucede, olvídalo el calor me está afectando necesito algo fresco que tomar, me tengo que tranquilizar.

Pensé que mi día no podía ser peor… pero ahora lo sé.

-Oye que tienes tú con Shion- que? Con Shion?- Responde rata- pero que diabl…!Safu!

-Déjame en paz- lo que me faltaba la mocosa acosadora.

-Que es lo que estas buscando en Shion?-

-De que hablas?-

-No me niegues, los acabo de ver, tú estabas arrodillado frente a él besando su mano- que! Lo vio- ¿Por que estabas besando su mano?, acaso te gusta Shion?- gustarme? Pero qué diablos está diciendo

-Acaso eres retrasada, como me gustaría Shion?, no ves que somos hombres-

- Pues eso no me lo pareces, se lo que tramas y no lo permitiré. Él es mio!-

- Pues perderás el tiempo, yo no veo a Shion de esa manera, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, me largo- pero que estupidez es esa, ¿qué me gusta Shion? Eso no es posible, eso no puede ser, el y yo somos hombres y… es una estupidez claro que no me gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>**Finales:** kawaiii Nezumi está sintiendo algo jujujuju su corazón latió y Safu lo confunde wajajaja, descubran ahora lo que piensa Shion aunque es obvio no creen XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora**: hola perdónenme por mi repentina desaparición, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, pero aqui les tengo a mi querido Shion XDD .

**Advertencias: **por petición de una lectora, colocare el pensamiento en cursiva XD para que no se confundan XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

Rutina carmesí

-¿Qué bello esta el día de hoy?-

_Como siempre en todas las mañana, soleado y azul, ojala se mantenga así por el resto de la tarde._

- Bien, es hora de hacer el desayuno-_ Allen ya debería de bajar su comida ya se está, ¿cómo come mucho?, le preparto el triple de cada ración, no sé cómo le entra tanta comida, pero me da gusto, así se mantiene muy bien alimentado al igual que el tío Cross que le encanta pararse tarde y no desayunar, si sigue así se va a enfermar._

-Buenos días Shion- _huh?_

-Allen! No me fije que estabas ahí...Oye aunque sea di gracias antes de comer- _ya tiene la boca llen_a.

- Hehe lo siento es que tu comida levanta a los muerto?-

-Pero que inepto eres enano- _tío Cross_

-Y hablando de muerto, apareció uno- _hermano_

_Porque siempre tienen que pelear?, desde que mi padre murió, y llegamos a esta casa, con el tiempo Allen le comenzó a tener manía, no sé por qué? Ni la razón, pero recuerdo que mi tío le daba un montón de papeles con muchos números, y él se molestaba, pensándolo bien, puede que haya sido por eso, o tal vez por aquello que paso cuando mi padre murió…mmm…pero si solo fue el cuidado y el aseo de Allen no creo que fuera por eso, además el tío no estaba solo Ba-Ba lo ayudaba con Madre, aunque madre le dejaba el cuidado de Allen, porque era su responsabilidad, en fin, no me quejare aunque ellos mantenga esas peleas se que se quieren como padre e hijo, ya que muy bien lo ha demostrado en esas ocasiones._

-Oye Shion, hoy que habrá de cenar- _como esta, donde nunca se pierde la cena en familia, a veces me pregunto como lo hace, su trabajo es muy forzado, no es fácil ser un guardaespaldas personal de un empresario poderoso, y aun así llega a la hora de la cena._

-Bueno are estofado de res, pero llegare un poco tarde, ya que tengo ensayo en el instituto- _perdóname_

- Ensayo?- _es cierto? Tío Cross no sabe que yo participare en la obra_

- Si, me han dado un papel en la obra de Romeo y Julieta que hará el instituto por el festival de año nuevo-

-Mmm… ¿y qué papel te dieron?-

-B..Bueno tengo uno principal-

-¿Qué eres romeo?-

-No, Julieta…- _huh!..No lo dije_

-JULIETA!- _¿Por qué no me puedo mantener callado? ahora que pensara, siento como que me va a regañar o algo así…_- Bueno es un gran papel, me encantaría verte actuar de Julieta- _Que?_

-Enserio!- _esto no me lo esperaba_- Y no crees que sería raro?-

-Raro, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno es el papel de una dama? Y…-

-Mmm…si, ya me di cuenta, pero… pensándolo bien, no estaría mal, no te preocupes por eso, total es una interpretación y una muy buena, lo harás bien, además verte vestido de Julieta sería lindo-

-Enserio!-

-Claro? no te desanimes, lo harás bien, además ya tienes a un espectador en primera fila, ¿no me defraudaras verdad? Bueno ya me tengo que ir, no te preocupes tanto-

_Eso es muy difícil de hacer tío? Porque aunque en aquel momento cuando le dije a Rikiga que tomaría el papel solo me preocupaba su desesperación y la cara de frustración que tenia Nezumi, ya que la protagonista se había fracturado un pie justo una semana antes de la obra, y me incomodo, pero no pensé en las consecuencias ¿pero en que lió me he metido? ¿Porque fui tan espontaneo? Debí de mantenerme callado y ya, ahora esto será problema, y una mayor preocupación, ya que estaré junto con…huh?.._.

-Hola Nezumi, bienvenido-_ con él?_

-Hola Shion-

_Definitivamente esto será un problema serio? ¿Por qué se? Que Aunque él me habla con amabilidad, y me mira con esos ojos que no deja de sorprenderme cada día, resisto, pero ahora no podre controlarme…rayos ya estoy pensando otra vez en eso, decidí que aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondido no perderé la amistad que tengo con él, porque sé que el..._

¨Eso no es querer Shion, es admiración¨

_Esas palabras me hirieron, y a pesar de que era pequeño todavía me sigue hiriendo…ya ve la realidad Shion, ese deseo nunca será correspondido, debo de ser fuerte y no pensar en eso, aunque sé que al estar en esta obra y verlo dirigiéndose a mí como siempre lo he querido, me complicara las cosas, sabía que esto sucedería? pero aun así decidí hacerlo ¿Por qué yo?..._

¨¿Porqué tomaste el papel de Julieta sin pensarlo?,no notaste que es el papel de una dama¨

_Lo sé y eso me lo repetía una y otra vez, desde que lo acepte, y aunque te dije aquello._

¨Bueno es que….porque como me sé la obra supuse que era lo mejor,ya que la fecha de estreno se acerca, y pensaba que iba hacer mucho tiempo en buscar una prota..go..nista¨

_Me trabe en esa palabra, porque se que no es cierto, si supieras las razones me odiarías, odiarías el saber que lo hice nada más porque quería sentir el ser querido por ti, aunque sea por un papel, y darme la esperanza de que me quisieras, ¿pero qué egoísta soy? Eso nunca sucedería._

- Hey, estas bien?-_ no, no estoy bien Nezumi, y ahora menos, lo que piensas hacer me destrozara, pero no quiero alejarme, su mano sosteniendo la mía me llena de ilusión al igual que el beso que darás en mi mano._

-Ne..zu..mi- _esto me llena de alegría, pero sé que con esto no cambiara nada, se que será igual, no puedo soportarlo más, dedo de tomar la realidad, tengo que soltarme o si no…Huh? mi mano, me la esta apretando, me lastima…_-Ne..zumi mi..mi mano-

- Lo siento!- _Huh?... pero que le sucede su rostro esta rojo se sentirá mal, puede que sí, ha estado haciendo muchos trabajos últimamente, al igual que Allen…huh! Su cara también esta rojo._

-Me tengo que ir- _he? No espera, no corras Allen, ahora que hago, Nezumi también se va y Allen huyo, que hago?, que hago? Voy con Nezumi o con…_

¨Ve a buscar a Allen¨

_Es cierto Allen me necesita, y el muy bien lo sabe, por eso se marcho, para que yo lo buscara, ¿Por qué siempre es así?_…

-Ala pero si es el hermano menor de Allen- _huh?_

-Lavi?-

- Que haces a estas horas en el instituto, yo acabo de salir del entrenamiento, me iba pero olvide algo- _puede que él?_

-Oye Lavi no has visto a Allen?-

-Huh?...al lindo Allen, bueno hace un momento lo vivos ¿estaba muy alterado por cierto? -

-de verdad! Por donde se fue-

- Salió por la entrada cerca de la cancha, si quieres te acompaño?-

- No, no te preocupes, gracias- _Allen que te sucede._

-Ese no era el Moyashi-

-Moyashi?.. Haaa te refieres a Allen, no ese es Shion-

-Shion?-

* * *

><p><em>En dónde estás Allen?, ya me estas preocupando, porque razón huiste de esa manera, si te sentías mal me lo hubieses dicho…<em>

-HAAAA SOY UN ESTUPIDOOO-_ huh? Que fue es_o?- DEJATE DE ESTUPIDESES ESO JAMAS…- _Allen! Pero qu…_

-Oye te encuentras bien Hermano-_ ha dejado destrozado el depósito de basura._

-Shion…- _su rostro? Está preocupado?_

-Que sucede?-

- No, no me pasa nada- _si no pasa nada porque me ocultas la cara_

- Allen sé que me estas mintiendo? Dime, ¿Qué te sucede?- _vamos veme se que cuando haces esos me ocultas algo._

-Te he dicho que no es nada! Déjame en paz!- _A..Allen…_- Huh?..No, Shion perdóname no quise gritarte- _es la segunda vez que lo hace_- Perdóname- _mis ojos_ -Por favor no llores, no llores, te diré lo que me sucede, pero no llores-

-P..Perdóname no quise es que..-_ me recordó aquella vez._

- L..Lo siento-

-No es tu culpa solo que yo..yo-_ no quise recordar aquello y también…_

-Shion…que quieres que haga para que dejes de llorar-

- Perdóname es que soy un tonto- _¿Por qué?_

-Como?-

-¿Porque soy tan tonto? ¿Porque no solo dejo las cosas como están? ¿Por qué? – _rayos Nezumi eres un idiota.._

-He?... pero que te sucede Shion? ¿Qué te está molestando?- _molestándome?... me molesta el no se querido por el, eso es lo que me está molestando, mi pecho me duele, que hago, tengo miedo…Allen_

_-_ Hey, que sucede-

- Hermano, que harías si alguien te rechaza..y..y tú intentas retomar ese sentimiento haciendo una estupidez pero temes en que te vuelva a rechazar, ¿Qué harías? ¿Seguirías?-_ no sé qué hacer_

-He?...-_ tengo miedo… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?_- Oye quieres saber que haría-_ huh?_ – Pues no me rendiría- _como?_ – Si en verdad te gusta, no me rendiría, más bien trataría de hacer cualquier estupidez para que se diera cuenta poco a poco lo que siento, y si no resulta, puede que me destroce, pero aunque sea lo intento, no lo crees- _Allen..-_ Veo que estas peor que yo, pero como un consejo hermano, no te rindas-

-N..No rendirme?-

-Exacto, no te rindas puede que también te quiera, y tu no lo sepas-

- Enserio..-

-Claro? Bueno ven límpiate esas lagrimas que no me gustan y vámonos a casa que tengo mucha hambre-

-D..De acuerdo..-

_Después de eso llegamos a la casa, y luego de la comida, el recuerdo de esa platica con Allen no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza_

¨No te rindas¨

_Dios dame fuerzas…._

**Notas ****finales**: vamos Shion ten ánimos tú puedes solo sigue intentándolo, animo, animo. Nezumi date cuenta de una vez que te gusta Shion, no lo puedo soportar, y eso que lo escribo yo, dios Allen de consejero no sé, pero me gusto, aunque el también pase por problemas existenciales jejeje.

El próximo será un dúo entre Nezumi y Shion y ya solo quedan pocos días para la obra que sucederá XD


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de Autora: Chicos Feliz Navidad para todos, perdón por mi desaparición, he tenido muchos problemas, pero aquí les dejo uno bien largo, pues publicare tres, y la siguiente tanda también serán tres, así que no se preocupen, que los disfruten.

* * *

><p>Acercamiento<p>

-Mira, el rumor que se ronda, que Shion va hacer de Julieta es cierto?-

-Queee? Quien te dijo eso, eso es imposible, acuérdate que Nezumi es Romeo, y si Shion es Julieta seria dos hombres en escena-

-Cierto! pero a que no sería genial que los dos estuvieran en el mismo escenario, el solo imaginarlo me encantaaaa-

-Siii! A mí también-

-Cof..cof-

-Huh?..Nezumi!-

-Mi lady, me otorgarías un permiso- _ estorban _

_-_C..Claro N..Nezumi adelante-

_-_ Gracias, mi bella doncella-

_-_ Kiaaaa-

_Maldición Rikiga, te matare cuando te vea, has dejado que el rumor de Shion se esparza por todo el instituto, sabía que esto no funcionaria..._

* * *

><p><em>(recuerdo)<br>_

- Hey idiota, como le dirás estos a los del concejo, sabes que Shion no puede hacer de mujer, eso está prohibido aquí, o se te olvida lo que paso conmigo –

- Mmm… bueno..-

- No le has dicho nada!-

- No me grites Nezumi, tu sabes muy bien que no lo aceptaran, así que haremos como aquella vez, no le diremos nada hasta que llegue el día y este repleto el teatro, además Shion está muy entusiasmado, lo cual significa que no le dirás nada de nada igual para ustedes, se que si le dicen, él se retirara y se arruinara todo, esto se mantendrá en secreto, de acuerdo-

- Si profesor-

- Esto me huele mal, espero que no se arruine o te matare Rikiga-

- Pero que negativo eres Nezumi. Dios eres todo lo contrario de Shion-

- Deja de estar balbuceando, estúpido idiota-

* * *

><p><em>Sabía que el mantenerlo en secreto no serviría, espero que Shion no se entere, o traerá problemas.<em>

-Hey Nezumi, espérame- _Shion!_

_-_ Que sucede?- _definitivamente no quiero que se entere, no lo quiero ver triste. _

_-_Vas para el teatro?-

_-_ Si, necesito hablar con Rikiga de algo-

_-_Te puedo acompañar yo también necesito hablar con él-

-De qué?-

-Bueno es algo que me preocupa de la obra-

-Que Acaso no puedes con unas de tus líneas como la otra vez?-

-Algo así..-

-Pero para eso no necesitas a ese idiota, me tienes a mí, dime-

-No!...no prefiero hablarlo con el- _huh?.._

-Que es una escena muy drástica que no me lo puedes decir-

-L..Lo siento-

_-….- demonios se ve adorable encorvando sus hombros….-_B..Bueno vamos-

_-_Sip!-

_Perdóname Nezumi pero no te lo puedo decir, siento que si lo digo me dará algo, no creo tener la fuerza de hacer esa escena._

_¨**Romeo al enterarse que su amada muere, el toma el elixir de la muerte, pero antes la besa muy apasionado¨**_

_Noooo, no puedo hacer eso, mi corazón estallara, no puedo, no puedo, se que si lo hago no sabré como reaccionar, pero tampoco puedo negarme, ya la obra está cerca y si lo hago Rikiga se enojara, que hago?..._

_-_Shion, mi lindo Shion como estas?- _Rikiga!_

_-_ Oye imbécil, necesito hablar contigo de algo- _huh? _

- Si, ya sé lo que quieres hablar, todos han venido por lo mismo- _huh? Pero qué? Todos están aquí._

_-_Oye Nezumi, que sucede?-

_-_ Nada.-

- Nezumi ya es hora que le digamos a Shion- _Inukashi._

_-_ Que me tienen que decir?-

_-_Tsk..-

-Despulpen se encuentra el profesor de teatros Rikiga-

-Si aquí estoy, que desea-

-Lo solicitan en la dirección- _Dirección? Maldición ya lo saben, ese idiota no fue cuidadoso- _Chicos ya regreso, no se me escapen…-

_Esto ya me tiene cansado, siempre es lo mismo, esos entrometidos. Desde un principio nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el teatro, si no fuera por la influencia de Tiedol no tendríamos el club, pero esos idiotas del concejo todavía hacen de la suyas._

-Nezumi, sé, que no me tengo que preocupar, pero me dirías lo que está sucediendo, todos no dejan de mirarme- _me dan miedo._

- Shion, no te preocupes-

-Como que no se preocupe Nezumi, ya dile o se lo diré yo- _que?..Inukashi_

-Cállate, y anda meterte en tus asuntos-

- Que has dicho! Eres Idiota, esto no se lo puedes ocultar mas, no ves que todos lo están mirado muy feo, ya que por el pueden cancelar la obra- _por mi? A que se refiere Nezumi?_

_-_Claro que no, tu sabes muy bien que siempre es así- _no entiendo nada_

**Es su culpa**

**Deberíamos sacarlo**

_Qué? Porque, Nezumi, no entiendo? _

**Es su culpa**

_Dejen de decir eso…._

_-_Shion, Shion me escuchas- _huh?..._

_-_Perdón pero me tengo que ir- _que? _

_-_Espera Shion!- _no corras- _Detente!- _demonios detente_- Que te sucede?-

_-_L..Lo siento, no podía estar más hay- _ya está llorando, odio cuando llora-_ No entiendo nada, como es eso que cancelaran la obra por mi-

_-_ No le prestes atención a esa idiota, la obra no se cancelara-

_-_Pero aun no entiendo, que es lo que no me han dicho-_ No quería llegar a esto, pero ya no tiene caso._

_-_Mira no es tu culpa, lo que sucede es que desde un principio esto no se tenía que dar-

_-_ A que te refieres?-

_- _Me refiero a que no debimos darte el papel de Julieta- _huh?_….-No lo malinterpretes, es que a los superiores no le agrada la idea de que hombres hagan de mujer por lo que paso conmigo, puede traer problemas-

_-_Y si es así, Porque no me lo dijeron antes? Ahora pueden que cancelen la obra por mi culpa-

_-_Claro que no! Eso no pasara, además… No quisimos decirte porque sabíamos que te sentirías mal, ya que estabas muy entusiasmado- _al igual que yo._

_-_ P..Pero-

_- _Ya deja de llorar, Si temes tanto en que se cancele la obra, arriesga todo, si lo prohíben, arriesga el hacerlo sin autoridad, o acaso no quieres salir en la obra?-

_-_Sí Pero…-

_-_Ya déjate de parloteo, pase lo que pase lo haremos- _no dejare que te quite lo mucho que has trabajado, y tampoco perder la oportunidad de realizar esto contigo -_Vamos- _porque de un modo u otro, me ha gustado trabajar contigo_, _y no sé porque? pero quiero seguir sintiendo esto- _contéstame, quieres perder esta oportunidad de actuar-

_Oportunidad _

_¨No te rindas¨_

_Oportunidad que siempre he querido…Nezumi…_

_-_Y bien-

_-_De acuerdo, no me importa lo que digan los superiores hare la obra-

_-….._Bien, así me gusta- _no me lo esperaba. Pero me alegra de que dijera eso, ¿no sé por qué? pero Me emociona. Ahora está contento, a veces me encantaría que me sonriera siempre así…_

_- _Huh? Nezumi estas bien? Tu cara se puso roja de repente- _demonios _

_-_ Disculpa, estoy bien, sigue adelante, voy a buscar algo de beber, no tardo-

_-_He?..Pero- _ pero que le habrá pasado?_

_-_Hey Shion, menos mal que te encuentro, donde esta Nezumi, Rikiga convoco una reunión urgente- _que? _

_-_El fue a buscar algo de tomar, déjame ir por el-

_-_No yo iré, ve tú al teatro, no pierdas tiempo-

_-_Pero Krory-

_-_Tranquilo Shion, yo lo buscare o Eliade me matara-

* * *

><p><em>Maldición no puede ser? Otra vez esa sensación, porque, porque estoy sintiendo esto hacia Shion…<em>

_¨Te gusta Shion¨_

_Huh! Gustar…..es absurdo….gustarme?...me gusta Shion, eso no puede ser….pero…no puedo negar que desde que me lo dijo eso la mocosa, mi cuerpo a empezado a reaccionar a todo lo que hace Shion, y aunque no quiera admitirlo me gusta, me gusta el hecho que me sonría a mí, de que me hable con esa dulce voz que me tranquiliz….je! que irónico, ¿Nezumi te gusta Shion y no lo puedes negar?…demonios...pero él no pueda sentir lo mismo, por eso es imposible, aassh olvídalo.. _

_-_Nezumi! Aquí estas- _huh?..._

-Que quieres Krory?-

-Espera un momento, déjame tomar aliento…ya...Es urgente!- _he? - _Es urgente Nezumi! Rikiga tiene algo importante que decirte- _huh?_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Shion, en donde esta Nezumi?-

_-_Fue a tomar algo Inukashi, pero Krory fue por él, ¿y Rikiga?-

-Esta hay, pero no ha dicho nada, quiere que estén todos- _se ve muy alterado, no me digas que… _

-Profesor aquí esta Nezumi-

-Ok ya estamos todos verdad, bueno ahora si podre contarle- _esto no me gustas –_ Como sabrán los del concejo supieron nuestro secreto, Shion perdón por ocultártelo, de veras lo siento-

-Descuida..- _Shion…_

_-_Bueno sabiendo eso, les dire, la obra no se cancelara chicos-

-En serio!-

-Si Shion, pero…- _sabia que me sonaba extraño _

_-_Pero qué?-

-Hay una condición- _condición? _

_-_A que te refieres Rikiga?-

-Bueno Shion, la condición es que todos tendrán sus papeles como los llevaban hasta ahora, igual tu, pero…-

-Nezumi se tendrá que ir- _que? _

_-_Safu!-

-Hola Shion?-

-Que significa esto?-

-Lo que escuchaste Nezumi, la obra continuara si tú no haces de Romeo- _maldita mocosa_

_-_Pero porque?-

-Porque así lo decidieron los del concejos, perdón, era lo único que pude hacer Shion- _lo único que pudo hacer?- _ Al enterarme de que cancelaria la obra, hable con los superiores y los convencí de que no la cancelaran, pero me impusieron esa condición, lo siento-

-Si esa es la condición?, quien hará de Romeo?, aparte de Nezumi, no hay otro que se compare con su actuación, y ademas queda poco tiempo- _Inukashi tiene razon quien hara de Romeo?._

_-_Eso ya está resuelto- _que? Hay un reemplazo para Nezumi?_

-Rikiga, quien me remplazara?-

-Perdón Nezumi, pero Safu tendrá tu papel a petición de los superiores, lo siento-

**Notas finales**: kiaaa , me estoy pasando de entrometer mucho a las personas, es que me encanta, jejej no se pierdan el otro que ya lo tendran XD.

No olviden comentar eso me pone alegre y me da ideas XD comente lo que quiera que pase entre ellos XD

O tentaran con la separacion de sus parejitas wahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autora**: Hola sigan con la tentacion XD…

Advertencia: No me hago responsable de lo que suceda XD

* * *

><p>Sorpresa<p>

-Vamos apresúrense, en días será el festival-

_Ya casi todo está listo, los club que participaran ya tienen sus actividades realizadas, y las entrega de premios están listas, ahora solo falta mantener orden hasta el día del festival que será en cuatro días, espero que todo salga bien…huh? pero si es Nezumi y Shion iré a… _

_-_Nezumi, porque, dime porque no dijiste nada- _huh? _

-Shion, es lo mejor, la obra se hará de todas maneras- _ que sucede? _

_-_Pero tú me dijiste que lo arriesgaríamos- _arriesgar, que van arriesgar?._

_-_Si lo sé, pero eso fue si no se haría, pero se hará, ya déjalo Shion – _están hablando de la obra. _

_-_Oigan que sucede?-

-Allen!..-

-Me largo-

-Nezumi! Espera- _huh?.._

_-_Shion le pasa algo a Nezumi?- _parece algo molesto _

-Todo esto es mi culpa..- _qué? _

_- _Hey, porque es tu culpa?-

-Si yo no hubiese aceptado el papel, Nezumi estaría en la obra – _que?, ¡A Nezumi lo retiraron de la obra? esto quiere decir que los del concejo lo descubrieron? y eso que hice lo imposible para que no se dieran cuenta- _Me retirare de la obra- _que! _

-Shion, no hagas esa locura, ¿acaso desperdiciaras lo mucho que has practicado? Por alguna razón retiraron a Nezumi, además que el pierda una obra no es el fin del mundo-

-Si..No es el fin del mundo- _Percibo mucha energía negativa en el, esto no me gusta._

-Presidente lo necesitamos- _he? Rayos, Pero que inoportunos son._

-Pueden darme unos minutos?-

-No, lo siento, es muy urgente- _Tsk.._

_-_Perdóname Shion, seguiremos hablando más tarde-

_En ocasiones preferiría no ser el presidente, me interrumpe en los momentos menos apropiados, solo espero que ha Shion no le pegue mucho, su cara estaba muy triste, aunque Es obvio que este así? ha practicado con Nezumi con mucho entusiasmo, que al cambiar las cosas tan de repente, es muy duro para él. Dios que no recaiga. _

-Presidente ya llegamos_- ya era hora_, _quiero regresar con Shion, me preocupa.._

-Cuál es el problema- _huh? Nea, pero que…_

_-_Allen! gracias a dios que estas aquí? Necesito tu ayuda ¿sabes tocar piano?- _he?_

_-_No, no se-

-Pero no te sabes aunque sea algunas notas o leer partituras- _bueno.._

_-_ Me se algunas notas, pero no creo poder leer partituras-

-Bueno eso es suficiente, solo necesito que toques algunas nada mas, siéntate a mi lado, ven-

* * *

><p><em>Maldición, porque siempre tienen que hacer estos estúpidos festivales, los odios, y más cuando el idiota de Tiedol se le antoja hacer cosa, como esta. <em>

_-_Vamos Kanda, la comida no estará lista, si no la mueves- _demonios, ahora de cocinero, porque Yerry tuvo que irse de vacaciones?. _

_-_Vamos Yuu, yo también estoy en el paquete- _cállate estúpido conejo de mierda_

_-_Oye deja a Kanda en paz y ponte a trabajar Lavi-

-Que! Pero solo estamos hablando Alma, además hacer esto es aburrido si no hablamos- _idiota. _

_-_Oye Kanda necesito que lleves esto al salón 2-B- _que? _

_-_Llévalo tu anciano-

-Vamos Yuu, o quieres que esta noche te acompañe en tu cuarto- _Tsk…- _Sabia que lo llevarías- _ En estos momento deseo matarte._

_No sé como ese anciano decrepito me saca de mis casillas, desde el día en que nos conocimos ha sido muy mimoso conmigo, y odio eso, y más cuando entra a mi cuarto sin autorización y me cuenta sus estúpidas historias de viaje, no se porque no lo he matado todavia…ahora en donde estará esa maldita aula ya me quiero ir, veamos sera esta…huh? alguien está tocando un piano? _

-Rayos así no- _Moyashi?...- _Primero era esta, luego aquella- _toca horrible _

_-_ No Allen- _huh? Con quien está?_

_-_Pero Nea, acuérdate que no se tocar bien- _Nea…_

_-_Perdón, Perdón, pero para ser un novato lo haces bastante bien- _si claro- _ ven déjame sostener tus manos para guiarte- _ que?- _Eso es así…- _maldito Nea…no toques al Mo…._

-Huh?...pero que tarde es!, Shion debe de estar esperando- _le mande un mensaje para que me esperara después de las actividades, y ya tienen una hora que se acabaron?._

-Bueno ya sabes algo, así me podrás ayudar en el musical-

-Claro!-_ bueno aunque sea fue agradable, no pensé que me gustaría el piano, y pensar que soy…huh? Que esto?, quien habrá dejado estos recipientes, ¿parece de comida?_- Oye Near tu pediste algo de comer?-

-No?- _mmhh.. Es extraño, ¿pero es comida?, aunque no debería, pero…_

_-_Oye Chaval, límpiate la baba- _huh?.._

_-_Tiki, que haces aquí?- _que sorpresa?_

_-_Viene a buscar a Nea- _es cierto él es su hermano mayor, ¿pero el aqui?._

_-_El está adentro-

-Gracias… ¿oye y tu ya te vas? si quieres te llevo a tu casa?-

-No, no, gracias, seria mucha molestia, además Shion debe de estar esperándome-

-Bueno si tu lo dices, de todas maneras si cambias de opinión me dices Chaval-

-De acuerdo, adios-

_Eso si fue una sorpresa, no me esperaba ver a Tiki aquí, como él es doctor, siempre se mantiene ocupado, y de que venga aquí a buscar a Near, es porque algo paso, así fue cuando Road se enfermo, espero que no sea grave…bueno no pienses en eso ahora, tienes que buscar a Shion… _

_-_Dejare la obra_- huh? Esa es la voz del…_

-Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, claro que no la dejaras- _esta con Nezumi._

_-_Pero Nezumi, no puedo hacerlo, todo esto es mi culpa-

-Ya déjate de estupideces Shion…esto no es tu culpa, no le tomes tanta importancia, además es una simple obra, ni que fuera importante-

- Pero para mí si lo es!- _he? –_ Para mi…- _Shion tanto te afecta que Nezumi no esté.._

_-_Pero porque te preocupas tanto?- _eso es, porque?_

-Porque de verdad quería hacer esto contigo-

-….- _se ha quedado mudo _

_-_De verdad quería actuar contigo, desde siempre he querido actuar contigo, porque yo…- _porque tú qué?- _Quiero estar a tu lado Nezumi- _he?..._

_-_Allen que estás haciendo entre los arbusto- _he? _

_- _Lavi! N..Nada he he- _ me asusto. _

-A quien mirabas?…a pero si es Nezumi, perfecto está solo, así podre hablar con él - _he? Solo y Shion? –_Oye Allen, acompáñame-

-Como?.. No, no tranquilo ve tu, yo tengo que irme-

_-_Quee! pero porque?_- _

-Lo siento, tengo que hacer otra cosa, perdon-_ y ahora en donde se habrá metido Shion…._

* * *

><p><em>Demonios, demonios, demonios…<em>

_-_Kanda tranquilízate- _cállate y lucha.._

_-_Hey que están haciendo?-

-Estamos luchando no lo ves, conejo estúpido-

-Dios pero que aura acecina tienes Kanda- _Tsk..- _Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo siento, pero que te sucede?-

_-_También le pregunte lo mismo y solo recibí un espadazo de el-

-Me largo- _esto es una maldita estupidez._

_-_Espera Yuu…- _Tsk, no me llames así _-Tiene que ver con Allen?- _que? _

_-_Qué demonios dices?-

-Es que cuando tu actitud esta así, es porque peleaste con él, dime, acerté verdad- _idiota_

_-_Oussh..-

_-_Tenias que hablar Lavi, esta vez sí que te dio como es, ¿estás vivo?-

-callate, y ayudame Alma-

_Maldito conejo, que sabe él?, yo molesto por el Moyashi, que mierda dices, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, ni por el hecho que este con ese bastardo de Near…..demonios, demonios.  
><em>

_-_Kanda?- _huh? – _Oye te encuentras bien? La pared no tiene la culpa de tus arranques- _cállate.._

-Que quieres Nezumi?-

_-_Que quiero, yo nada, pero estas en mi camino-

-Pues busca otro-

- No me da la gana- _que? Maldito, acaso no respetas a tu hermano mayor….huh? sus ojos están distintos._

_- _Oye Que te pasa? Te veo confundido-

_- _No me pasa nada- _mmhh._

_-_Que hoy no tienes ese estúpido ensayo?-

- No, renuncie a la obra- _que? El, renunciar a unas de sus cursilerías._

_-_Tú no sueles hacer tal cosa, que hiciste?-

-Nada, solo fue a petición de los imbéciles del concejo-

-Qué? Por esos idiotas no harás esta obra?-

-Si..- _pero es idiota._

_-_Y no hiciste nada?-

-No..-

_-_No?, y porque demonios no hiciste nada, ¿acaso dejaras todo como esta?-

-Si..- _qué? No, esto no lo voy a permitir._

_-_Sígueme-

-Qué? Pero que haces-

-Acaso te estás dejando vencer por esos idiotas de pacotilla, ellos no tienen derecho a quitarte ese papel, no lo tolero, vas hacer esa obra porque si!-

-Pero ya es tarde-

-Tarde mis pelotas, esos idiotas me escucharan, ellos no pueden hacerte eso- _no voy a permitir que lo hagan, ellos no sufrieron todas esas noche escuchando sus cursilerías._

-Pero kanda…-

-Pero Kanda nada, llegamos-

-Profesor, todo salió como lo esperamos- _huh? viene de la sala de profesores._

_-_Esa mocosa- _que? _

_-_Conoces esa voz?-

-Sí, ella es…-

_-_ Muy bien Safu, el convencer a los superiores de que Nezumi no participara, estuvo a la perfección- _Safu?... _

_-_Claro, todo por mi gran astucia, ese idiota de Rikiga ni siquiera se dio cuenta, que el proteger la obra, solo era para sacar a Nezumi y poder quitarle el papel- _maldita bruja. _

-Eres muy brillante Safu- _ esto no se quedara así…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> Safu esta pasadita vale, se la está jugando todas.

Bueno como continua no les quitare mas de su tiempo sigan el próximo…

No olviden comentar XD o tentare con separarlos a todos ya saben Wajajajaja


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de Autora: bueno este es el último de la tanda, espero que les guste XD

* * *

><p><strong>A Escena<strong>

-Atención chicos, hoy es el gran día, así que vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros, dense un descanso y los veo aquí en una hora-

_Todavía no lo puedo creer, pero los días pasan muy rápido, ya el festival llego y el instituto está repleto de muchas personas, no pensaba que se llenaría así..._

_-_Shion, espera- _huh? _

_-¿_Qué sucede Inukashi?-

-Necesito que me ayudes con unas cajas-

_Todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y ayudando con lo que puedan, al igual que yo, si solo..._

_-_Oye Shion, ¿y Nezumi no lo he visto? desde que le dijeron que no participaría en la obra, no lo he visto más-

-Pues….no lo sé-

-Mmmh-

-Voy a colocar eso allá-

_No quería pensar en eso, pero es cierto, Nezumi no ha venido ni contestado su teléfono, desde que discutimos, y le dije aquello, su mirada me aterro, estaban llenos de confusión, que al momento en que trato de decirme algo, Salí corriendo, tuve tanto miedo de lo que me podría decir, que no regrese, puede que me odie…_

_-¿_Shion estás bien?- _huh?_

_-_Ah! Si, l...lo siento, estaba distraído-

-Mmmh, si quieres ve a descansar yo terminare esto-

-¿Segura?..

-claro, además tú debes de estar bien para la obra- _cierto la obra...- _Ve a cambiarte que no falta mucho para que empiece-

-Si!-

* * *

><p><em>Dios, voy retrasado, Nea me matara, su concierto es antes de la obra, si no fuera por aquel contratiempo, estaría a la hora..<em>

_¡Estúpido Cross!_

-Enano en donde está el teatro-

-¿Quçe haces aquí?-

-Pues vine a ver a Shion, no lo ves idiota-

-¿Qué?-

-Así que dime en donde está el teatro, tengo que tener los mejores puestos-

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Para qué? Pero que pregunta tan estúpida es esa, pues lo más obvio, para grabar a Shion-

-Qué? Tu no vas hacer eso, así que dame esa cámara?-

-Oblígame enano-

-Grrr dámela-

-Nop!-

-Que me la des-

-Je! pero que inútil eres!-

-Disculpa Cross pero no me piensas presentarme-

-Mmmhh déjame pensarlo, no es necesario-

-Pero por queee nooo?, andaaa presentamee, o te quito la mitad de tu sueldo y la entrada gratis a mi bar-

-Huh?...de acuerdo, oye enano Este es mi estúpido Jefe-

-Qué? Tu Jefe?-

-Si es un placer, mi nombre es Komui, encantado-

-Igualmente, bienvenido-

-Pero que educado es tu hijo Cross-

-Ese enano no es mi hijo, es mi sirviente-

-Huh? tu sirviente-

-¿Qué? Pero qué demonios dices-

-Bueno sirviente ¿dónde queda el teatro?-

-¡Que no soy un sirvienteee!-

* * *

><p><em>Maldito Cross presentándome así, pero qué demonios le pasa, me las pagaras ya verás... <em>

-Oye, la obra de esa niña empieza cuando- _huh? Es uno del concejo estudiantil_

-Después del musical de Nea, creo-

-Esa niña me las pagara, todavía no me ha devuelto mis cosas, es que si la veo la matare, nunca debí de hacer trato con ella para quitarle el papel a Nezumi- _Que? _

-Eso te pasa por no ser cuidadoso con lo que haces, el acosar a las chicas, eso algún día se descubriría - _lo matare._

-Cállate imbécil o te escucharan..…-

-**Hola profesor, como estas?-**

-A..Allen desde cuando estas hay-

**-Lo suficiente- **

-En..En serio, y dime que te trae por aquí y porque sonríes de esa manera tenebrosa?-

**-Es solo que me dio risa lo que dijiste, nada mas he he-**

-Q..Que dije…hAAAA PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA PARED!-

-** Nada solo le abrí un hueco, al igual que tu cara si no me dices Algo, como, le quite el papel a Nezumi y acoso de chicas, no se, me podrías explicar profesor- (**aura maligna)

-Lo..Lo siento, lo siento yo no quise hacerlo, ella me obligo- _huh? Ella?_

-Quien?-

-S…Safu! Safu me obligo a convencer a los del concejo para que Nezumi no participara en la obra-

-¿ Y por qué motivo?-

-No sé, no sé, solo la hoy decir, que quería hacer algo con un tal Shion, por favor no le digas a los superiores no quiero que me despidan-

-Ahh! En serio…pues deberías haberlo pensado mejor, idiota-

-!Nooo!-

* * *

><p><em>Pero donde diablos se habrá metido Nezumi, cuadramos que nos veríamos en el cafetín...<em>

_-_Gracias por asistir al concierto de Nea y Allen, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso- _Huh?_

-Gracias, por asistir damas y caballeros, pero que disfruten del espectáculo, vamos- _Huh? y Allen en donde esta?..._

_-_Permiso_, _disculpen la tardanza-

_-_Allen! pensaba que me abandonarías- _huh? lo está abrazando_..._que? el imbécil me está mirando, acaso lo está haciendo a propósito..._

-Oye Nea, ya es suficiente-

_-_Discúlpame, bueno a tocar_- _

-Claro!-_ huh? Kanda...acaso era Kanda, el que estaba parado en la puerta, no debe de ser mi imaginación._

* * *

><p><em>Ya empezaron con el musical, solo tardara unos minutos y empezara la obra…<em>

_-_Debe de estar por aquí?-

-Nezumi! En donde diablos te habías metido, te estaba buscando estúpido idiota-

-Oye, baja la voz Kanda, ¿o quieres que nos descubran?-

-No me interesa-

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?, estas muy gruñón-

-No es tu problema-

-Bueno, pero cállate, trajiste lo que te pedí-

_-_Si ten, espero cobrártelas con intereses

-Era de esperarse-

-¿Y bien que harás?-

-Que acaso se te olvido o qué? Anoche te lo dije- _no hagas que te lo diga otra vez_

_-_Tsk.. y bien en donde esta, ya me quiero ir- _no sé porque le dije que me ayudara…bueno mejor dicho porque acepte que me ayudara, se que está furioso por lo que me hicieron, pero no pensé que me ayudaría._

_-_Hay que esperar, que la obra comience, o no resultara-

-Pero porque demonios no la agarras y ya, así acabas con esto- _dios dame paciencia._

-No se puede, si no quieres seguir te puedes ir-

-Tsk…esta bien-

-damas y caballeros, ahora lo que todos esperaban, la obra de Romeo... y Julieta denle un aplauso a Rikiga el maestro de obra- _huh?_

-Gracias, gracias, bienvenidos, como no me gusta atrasar mas las cosas, que empiece la función-

_Ya empezaron_...

-Kanda listo-

-Si..-

Ahora solo falta que den su primera aparición, y luego atacamos.

-Shion, estuvo genial-

-Si…- _Shion…_

-Oye que te pasa porque tienes esa cara?-

-A lo siento, solo pensaba, porque no vas a cambiarte, la siguiente escena es en el balcón-

-Si…. ¿esta raro?- _ahora- _He? Pero que diab... Hey quítame esto de encima, ¿quien esta hay!, oigan!

-Vamos Kanda, sostén sus pies-

-Ok..-

-Huh? Nezumi, maldito suéltame, aunque hagas esto no tendrás a…ahiiii eso dolió imbéciles las pagaran-

-Ya cállate mocosa, ahora que harás?-

-Mi deber, no dejes que salga-

-Dalo por hecho-

-Me las pagaran Nezumi!-

-Ya cállate!-

-Te matare cuando salga de aquí imbécil!-

-Tsk..-

* * *

><p><em>La obra está hiendo a la perfección, pero me siento mal, por lo que me entere por ese profesor, de que Safu saco a Nezumi, me tiene desconcertado, y muy molesto, me gustaría hablar con ella y decirles las cosas de frente, pero creo que en estos momentos será inútil, y si voy a donde esta Shion tampoco resultara la idea de decirle, eso arruinaría la obra, pero bueno, cuando termine la obra hablare con esa chica, me preocupa lo que quiera con Shion. <em>

-Ya cállate mocosa, me estas sacando de mis casilla- _huh? Pero si es Kanda._

_-_No me callare idiota, sácame de aquí?- _esa voz, es Safu._

_-_Oye que haces?- _Moyashi!_

-Presidente! Ayúdeme por favor- _Tsk.. Mocosa de mierda cállate. _

_-_ Porque tienes a Safu encerrada?-

-No es tu problema así que vete..-

-Presidente, este bárbaro me encerró aquí, por favor sáqueme-

_-_ Kanda, suelta a Safu-

-Ni lo sueñes, esa mocosa se quedara hay-

-Y quien lo dice?-

-Yo, algún problema-

-Sí, hay un problema, ella debería de estar en la obra actuando, no aquí- _me gustaría dejarla hay, pero no puedo darme el gusto, la obra se arruinara…_

_-_Eso no es necesario ya está resuelto-

-A que te refieres?-

-Nezumi actuara-

-No presidente! Nezumi no puede actuar-

_-_Cállate!- _huh? – _Si es cierto lo que dices Kanda, entonces no hay nada que hacer aquí- _como? _

_-_Pero que está diciendo presidente!- _acaso el sabe?_

_-_Oye, porque haces esto?-

-Creo que por la misma razón que ustedes- _si lo sabe_

_-_Como te enteraste?-

-Por un imbécil, fue fácil sacarle la información- _sorprendente._

_-_Así que no harás nada?-

- Que te lo tengo que decir, o que- _maldito..- _Te harás cargo-_ ¿qué?_

_-_ Y por qué?-

-Porque es tu trabajo, además no me meteré en problemas por ti, resuelve esto tu solo- _Moyashi de mierda - _Ah y una cosa más-

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias..-

-.…-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ya está acabando la escena, ahora nos toca a nosotros, que nervios, espero que Safu no se ponga nerviosa, bueno suspira, acércate al balcón, mmh que difícil es caminar con este vestido, y estas extensiones me pesan, no esperaba que a Rikiga se le antojara colocarme el cabello largo, se me ve bien, pero son incomoda. Al fin llegue, di tus lineas. <em>

-Romeo, Romeo donde estas que no te veo- _ok ahora le toca a Safu….mmh que sucede porque no sale? Diré otra vez las líneas- _Romeo, Romeo donde estas que no te veo-

- Aquí estoy mi amada Julieta- _huh? Es voz es?..._

_-_Kiaaaaa, miren es Nezumiiii-

_N..Nezumi! _

**Notas finales**: Estuvo raro verdad, no se estaba probando esta manera de como entrelazar los pensamientos de todos, por favor díganme si le gusta para seguirlo o denme sugerencias apenas soy nueva con lo de primera persona

XD….

Bueno chicos y chicas perdón nuevamente por la tardanza de mis fic, pero tranqui que no los defraudare.

El siguiente capítulo va a estar bueno y también el que le sigue, como el 25 de diciembre para el que no lo sabe fue el cumple de Allen, bueno en si no se sabe cuándo es, pero como mana lo adopto ese día, para mi es su cumple XD y tenía pensado hacer un especial de hermano para ese día pero no pude por problemas personales, pero descuiden que nunca es tarde para hacerlo, pero tengo que terminar la obra, para luego hacer el especial wajajaja

No olviden comentar o tentare con separar a sus parejitas favoritas

Y para todos Feliz Navidad XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de autora**: hola chicos, aquí les tengo otro, este es de Nezumi y Shion…XD

**Advertencia:** para aquellos que no pudieron entender en los pensamientos, porque si es algo enredoso, cada ves que nuestras cuatro parejitas hablen tratare de que el pensante diga el nombre del otro o una descripción para que caigan en el personaje ejm: si cambia de Nezumi a Shion, Shion dirá el nombre de Nezumi en sus pensamiento o una descripción de su físico, ese será el clic de cambio XD, y otra cosa el publico al clamar esta entre comillas XD

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro definido<strong>

_Todo ha salido perfecto, Kanda está cuidando a la mocosa, y yo ya estoy listo para salir a escena. ¿Pero Que tención?, es la primera vez que me siento nervioso, no esperaba que me pondría así, y tampoco que fuera provocado por el. Que ansias tengo de saber ¿quiero saber si el siente lo mismo que yo? desde aquel momento en que me dijo eso…no sé, sentí algo, y quiero saber si mis dudas son ciertas, es algo irónico, pero no le daré tantas vueltas al asunto, desde que la entrometida hablo y se hecho la soga al cuello, me resulto la idea, espero que resulte, siento que si es verdad lo abrazare y no lo soltare, pero temo en que no sea verdad y lo que piense sea una ilusión. Tengo miedo... _

_-_Romeo, Romeo donde estas que no te veo?-_ dios no esperaba tranquilizarme con esa agradable voz, de verdad no quiero que sea una ilusión. _

_-_Romeo, Romeo donde estas que no te veo?- _ya es hora _

_-_Aquí estoy mi amada Julieta-

¨ Wooooo Nezumiii que bello se ve, parece un principeee¨

_-_N..N…-

_-_Mi amada, aquí estoy, escuche su dulce voz llamándome-

_-_Q…Que haces aquí?-

-Que, qué hago aquí?, pero si usted me llamo mi lady, desde lejos escuche mi nombre, Romeo, y era llamado por usted, Julieta- _huh? Julieta?..._

"vamos Julieta di algo"

_Cierto estamos en plena obra, las personas están viendo_

– Julieta, ¿me permites llegar hasta usted, subiendo por este empinado balcón?-

- Que!...- _que hago, que hago_

"Kiaaa dile que siiii!"

_-_Shion de que si, di que si- _Rikiga! Pero.._

_-_Julieta, me permitirías-

-S..Si p…por supuesto-

¨Kiaaaa, Nezumi está subiendo¨

¨Pero que romántico¨

¨Oye pero y Safu?¨

¨shiiiiiii silencio, que ya casi llega¨

_-_N._._Nezumi, que estás haciendo?-

¨Llego, llego kiaaa¨

-Pues a lo qu…..-

-Q..Que sucede? porque me miras asi?...-

-No nada…por nada...- _demonios se ve más hermoso de cerca, ese cabello largo hace que resalte mas sus ojos carmesí, deseo abrazarlo, deseo tanto sostener ese delicado cabello blanco que me atrae….si solo pudiera…._

_-_Q..Que haces Nezumi?...- _me ha agarrado el pelo, ¿pero que le sucede?….Nezumi…_

_-_Sígueme la corriente- _que? Acaba de besar mi cabello!… – _Me escuchaste- _he?.._

-S..Si…-

-Julieta, en esta noche, he decidido decirte algo, y aunque nuestras familias no lo permiten, no me importa, pero lo diré- _ que? Eso no esta en el guion…._

_-_Q..Que es lo que me dirás?- _es difícil, no creo segui…huh?...mis manos…me ha agarrado mis manos…siento que mi corazón estallara….Nezum.._

_-_ Que te quiero…-

-…..-

_-_Así mismo como lo escuchas Julieta, te quiero- _se ha quedado petrificado, acaso shion entendió mis motivos…y no..._

_-_ Julieta, Julieta donde estas Julieta- _Tsk…._

_-_Mi amada, su nana la llama, es mejor que me vaya- _entonces mi temor es cierto._

-No espera!- _huh?... _

_-_Dígame mi lady…- _se ha echado para atrás…_

_-_Julieta estas en el balcón?- _Tsk…_

-Bueno ya es momento que me vaya, pero antes…-

¨Kiaaaaa Romeo ha besado la mano de Julieta que envidiaaa¨

-Hasta pronto mi Julieta…-

_Creo que me excedí, pero no pude aguantar se veía tan adorable. Aunque me esta preocupando algo, al momento que le dije ¨Te quiero¨ su mirada era de confusión, como diciéndome ¨no es verdad¨, pero después me detuvo, demonios me estoy confundiendo, acaso..._

_-_Nezumi, pero qué demonios haces- _Rikiga? _

_-_Pues actuar, no lo vez-

-Pero eres idiota, acaso no ves que los del concejo están en el teatro-

-Y?...-

-Y! No ves que pueden cancelar-

-Lo sé, pero me vale, además este papel me pertenece a mí no a ella-

-Sí pero…-

-Tranquilo, solo escucha, ya las chicas y todo el teatro clama mi nombre-

-Cierto?...pero-

-Ya déjate de idioteces, o no quieres que este en escena..-

-…Bueno te exijo que hagas la mejor interpretación, yo me encargo del resto-

-No tienes que decirlo- _te sorprenderás_

* * *

><p><em>Pero que está sucediendo, porque Nezumi esta aquí, si el me dijo que no participaría, y también porque se esta comportando de esa manera, no entiendo, ¨sígueme la corriente¨ seguirlo pero como te voy a seguir si actúas fuera del guion ¨Te quiero¨ acaso estaría improvisando con eso, o es que me lo está diciendo a m…no eso no, es posible, el no me puede estar diciendo eso a mí, sería absurdo, ya que el no sabe de mis sentimientos, y el no siente nada por mí…pero… <em>

_-_Shion estas hay?- _ Nezumi!.. – ¡_Oye estas bien escuche algo caer!-

-No..No es nada, enseguida voy- _vamos Shion tranquilízate, no dejes que esto te afecte, acuérdate que este es el mundo de Nezumi, y el solo está actuando, vamos sácate eso de la cabeza…._

_-_Oye no piensas abrirme?-

-.. ya voy- _vamos actúa como siempre Shion, ábrele la puerta, vamos._

_-_Ya era hora de q….- _nooo, no quiero mirarle…_-Oye porque me trancas- _vamos ábrele…_

_-_He he, perdón me resbale y la tranque sin querer he he, ¿dime que quieres? – _Pero que idiota soy, siento mi cara explotara de la verguenza, espero que no este enojado...que?…-Ne..-  
><em>

_-¿_Como estas?- _huh? Que como estoy? _

_-_B..Bien ¿por qué lo dices?- _acaso no esta molesto._

-No por nada, ya me voy-

_-_Huh?...espe...-

_Pero que idiota soy, ¿Cómo estás? Pero que mierda es esa, parezco una estúpida chica en sus apogeos de conquistar, demonios, que inútil soy, ¿por qué no me sale como en el teatro? qué diferencia hay aquí, vamos regrésate y pregúntale…no mejor no, pero en que estoy pensando no puedo regresar y decir ¨Oye te gusto¨ eso es tonto, y ni pensar en lo vergonzoso, es inútil tengo que buscar otr… _

-N..Nezumi…- _huh?...Me ha seguido? – ¿_Por qué regresaste? – _qué?_

_-_Por que regrese…..-

-si quiero saber, ¿el porqué regresaste?-_ No me quiero estar ilusionando Nezumi, dime si lo hiciste por la obra por favor…_

_- _B..Bueno regresar a lo que me pertenece- _huh? A lo que le pertenece…ya veo vino por la obra, eso quiere decir que no vino por mí, que iluso soy – _Shion yo vine por…-

-Chicos, ya es momento de la siguiente escena, apresúrense-

-Si, ya voy…- _espera Shion! –_ Huh?...N..Ne..Nezumi me asfixias-

-Vine por ti…- _que?... _

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?, suéltame-

-Shion espera!-

_Pero que está pasando? que le esta sucediendo? porque, ¿porque él dijo eso? No entiendo...Nezumi acaso te estas...  
><em>

-Shion listo para la escena de pelea-

-Que? De pelea..…-

-Si, aquella donde discutes con tu padre, y llega Romeo a llevarte, pero no lo logra…-

-Ah! Esa..-

-Oye te veo desanimado, ¿esta bien?-

-Perdón Rikiga, no te preocupes daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Huh?...Bueno parece que estas bien, vamos ya es tu turno, entra-

¨Wooo Shion se ve tan lindo no puedo dejar de admirar lo bien que le queda el vestido¨

¨Siii es tan adorable¨

_-_Oye Cross, no notas algo extraño en Shion-

-A que te refieres? Si se ve genial con ese vestido-

-No me refería a eso idiota, no lo ves que está muy apagado, y eso que es una pelea entre el padre y la hija, debería de mostrar más fuerza no crees-

_-_Mmmh..-

-Que es ese Mmmh? Respóndele bien a tu jefe Kamui-

_-_Cállate idiota..-

-Si..….¡Mira hay viene Romeo!-

_Siento que metí la pata, asustando así a Shion no me llevara a nada, ahora el pueda que me odie._

_-_Que hacen ustedes aquí?- _presiento que si lo miro me odiara._

_-_Vine por Julieta, no dejare que te la lleves- _al parecer mis dudas no son ciertas, son puras ilusiones. _

-Pero que dices, no lo permitiré-

-Pues si es así, me la llevare porqu…-

-Dime…dime porque?- _huh?  
><em>

_-_Espera Shion no es tu turno, Nezumi no ha ter…-

-Dime porque! Porque me dices esas cosas!- _que?...- ¿_Porque me confundes?-

¨Oye esto será parte de la obra¨

¨No lo sé pero esta bueno¨

-No entiendo lo que dices?-

-Claro que sí! No sé por qué? pero lo de hace rato, dime porque?, no entiendo, odio esto, no quiero que me siga doliendo mas-

-Espera no te vayas!-

Mira Julieta salió huyendo¨

¨No entiendo nada¨

_-_Romeo que le has hecho a Julieta- _como? Que le hice? Nada no le hecho nada….-_Vamos improvisa idiota- _mmh…claro todavía estamos en escena._

_-_No le he hecho nada, debes ser tú que le has metido cosa a mi amada-

-Pero que dices?-

-Esto es la guerra¡ nos veremos en la batalla final-

* * *

><p><em>Esto es horrible, me siento tan confundido, pero porque?, porque me siento así, si el dice eso, debería de estar feliz, no es así, pero porque me duele tanto el pecho, no entiendo, si esto es lo que quería porque me siento tan triste… <em>

_-_Shion!- _Nezumi! no, no quiero verle la cara ahora – _Oye que te sucede? Espera!_ – No vete, vete –_ Que fue todo aquello?-

-Nada! no fue nada- _por favor suéltame…_

-Oye eso no fue nada, acaso te hice algo- _no puedo más, siento que se me salen las lagrimas – _Huh? Shion…estas..-

_- _Porque, porque tiene que doler tanto- _que?...Shion –_ Porque no puede ser sencillo amar a una persona – _huh?...-_ No entiendo, no entiendo porque me sigo haciendo ilusiones, estoy cans…- (Abrazo sorpresivo)

-Perdóname, no quise herirte- _que? N..Nezumi… – _No te hagas mas ilusiones así yo tampoco me hare las mías-

-Qué!...- _que es esto? _

_-_Hagamos realidad nuestras ilusiones?-_ me siento feliz Shion, no puedo evitar lo feliz que estoy al saber lo que sientes._

_-_Nezumi que estás diciendo?-

_-_Quiero estar contigo Shion?- _que? Nezumi quiere estar conmigo, acaso estoy soñando...acaso… _

_-_Acaso te estás burlando de mi, ¿qué es esto?- _suéltame!- _ acaso tu...tú me tratas de decir que me quieres..No..No eso no puede ser cierto- (cae al suelo)- No es verdad-

-Y porque no?- _no puede ser, esto no está pasando, de verdad no está pasando – _No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que no quiero que te alejes de mi- _huh? De verdad está pasando…nezumi… –_Tranquilo no sigas llorando…- _perdón pero no puedo parar es que, es que estoy tan feliz – _No quiero verte así Shion, que hago para que dejes de llorar-

_-_…Gracias, Gracias Nezumi- _huh?...Me, me está abrazando…dios su cuerpo es tan delicado y suave..Shion...no puede controlarme. Me encantaría detener el tiempo en estos segundos que pasan, así podría disfrutar más, el poder tocar esas hermosas mejillas rosadas y ese cabello blanco que me encanta, y también…y tambien esos hermosos labios rosados que me llaman con mucho éxtasis, demonios, no puedo detenerme, perdóname Shion pero tengo que…._

-N..Nezumi que est...-

_-_Nezumi! Shion!...al fin los encuentro, pero que están haciendo? La obra todavía está en pie, Vamos, vamos solo falta el final, dejen de estar descansando tanto-_ Tsk..._

_-_Idiota…-

-Qué? porque me dices así-

-Porque lo eres Rikiga, vámonos Shion-

-Oigan no me dejen atrás-

* * *

><p><em>Después de eso, terminamos la obra, pero a la mitad, porque minutos antes del final intervinieron los del concejo y no la pudimos seguir, y más cuando mi tío Cross los apunto con su arma exigiendo explicación, eso fue peligroso, no sabia que hacer, Rikiga lloraba y Nezumi estaba muy molesto. Pero se calmo un poco las cosas y pudimos continuar, hasta que Safu entro con mucho desespero paralizando todo otra vez.<em>

_No sabia que hacer, y menos cuando Nezumi me levanto en sus brazo y se reía por lo bajo, fue extraño, y me dio miedo, pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir, me pregunto porque se comporto así, y también porque Safu estaba molesta…_

_-_Oye que esperas, vámonos-

-Sip!-

_Pero aunque pasara eso, me siento feliz, ahora Nezumi y yo estamos junto, caminando y…_

_-….-_

_-_M..Me permitirías-

-O..OK pero no te acostumbres-

-Sip!-

_Su mano es tan cálida…_

**Notas finales**: caí en picada, no se, ese final y comienzo de la parejita me tiene mal, se me fueron las ideas XD

si les gusto me lo dicen o si no para cambiarlo XC

Si le gusto la idea de los pensamiento por favor lleguen avisarme, o si no igual para ver en que puedo mejorar, me gustan que me critiquen asi mejoro jejejej XD

Bueno chicos si no quieren que estas parejas se separen no dejen de comentar besos y feliz ano nuevo XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota autora:** hola espero que la estén pasando bien en este año nuevo, bueno como termino el capitulo anterior, ya no queda mas que decir nuestros queridos Nezu y Shion están juntitos XD pero todavía le falta jejej este capi será de nuestro Allen XD

**Advertencia:** Allen descubre una realidad que no esperaba heheh XD

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto<strong>

_Dios al fin se acabo el festival, y ya llego las vacaciones navideñas. Como rogaba que terminaran, todo fue un desastre, y más cuando se presento la obra. Como se le ocurre a ese idiota de Cross sacar su arma y apuntar a los del consejo, acaso no tiene ni una pisca de cordura en su mente, y también al idiota de Kanda en donde demonios estaba cuando dejo salir a Safu, perfectamente tenia que cuidarla, pero nooo desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Es que si uno se descuida por un minuto pasa lo peor, menos mal que llegue antes de que se formara el escándalo. Aunque me hubiese gustado presenciar la obra y no ese desorden._

_Bueno ya eso no debería de preocuparme mas, déjalo en el pasado Allen, ahora tienes que prepararte para las festividades la noche buena. _

_Me pregunto en donde estará Shion? acordamos en que nos veríamos en la plaza para comprar las cosas de la cena y no ha llegado. Como salió temprano, y que hacer una diligencia acordamos esto, ¿le habrá pasado algo? Debería llamarlo…. _

_-_Allen, aquí estoy!- _huh? _

_-_Shion!..- _que bueno esta bien…huh? –_Ahh! Nezumi? – _pero qué hace aquí?_

_-_Hermano, le pedí ayuda a Nezumi para las compras, no hay problemas- _mmm con que fue eso.._

_-_No, no hay problema, con que por eso saliste esta mañana con mucha urgencia y lleno de energía? Verdad?-

-Con urgencia?-

-Sip!, lo hubieses visto Nezumi, parecía tan feliz ¿al parecer su relación va bien, verdad? Después de que termino la obra, ustedes han estado muy unidos…-

-….-

-….- _que acaso dije algo malo, que se han avergonzado._

_-_Oigan están bien?-

-Cosk…esto…no se estará siendo tarde para que ustedes compren? Shion y tú deberían de comprar antes de que no quede nada-_ no quede nada…_

-He?...pero si es cierto!-

_Como ya están las festividades, las personas han salido a comprar sus cosas, y si nos retrasamos más, puede que quedemos sin las mejores cosas, y eso no lo puedo permitir, Shion tiene que tener los mejores ingredientes para hacer la cena._

_-_Allen que te parece este?- _huh?...huele ricooo._

-Geniaaal, ese pan estaría delicioso en la mesa, al igual que este, y ese, y aquel noo todos-

-Je!, no esperaba que fueras tan glotón Allen- _que? Su tono sonó un poco burlón… _

_-_Hehe así es Nezumi, mi hermano le encanta comer mucho, siempre me pide que le haga el doble de cada comida que hago-

-Shion! No digas eso!-

-Bueno es de esperarse, Shion cocina demasiado bien-

-En serio Nezumi!-

-….B..Bueno si-

-Que bien!..-

-….-

-….-

_Huh?...Otra vez se han quedado callados, y esta vez estan mas avergonzados…mmh_

_-_Oigan se quedaran así mirándose para el resto del día o seguiremos comprando-

_-_He!-

-Huh?-

_-_Vamos para esa tienda Shion..-

_No se porque pero presiento algo extraño en ellos dos, Bueno, desde que termino el festival he presentido eso, ¿pero no se lo que será? O si? Me imagino que por su recuentro como buenos amigos, se comportan así, como pelearon en aquella ocasión y duraron tiempo sin hablar hasta la obra, puede que mantengan vergüenza, o eso creo, bueno no le busques mas patas al gato, ya es hora de que continuemos, aun nos falta el pavo, y sera dificil buscarlo, como ya estamos montados en la fecha, sera algo imposible. Puede que Shion sepa un buen lugar.  
><em>

_-_Oye, Shion no sabrás dond…?- _he? en donde esta Shion?._

_-_ Demonios, otra vez se volvió a perder- _he! Otra vez._

_-_A que te refieres Nezumi? -

- Me imagino que se entretuvo con algo, y sin darse cuenta nos pierde de vista, cada vez que salgo con el hace lo mismo, voy a ir a buscarlo espera aquí-

-He?.. oye espera déjame ir cont…- _ya se fue._

_Sorprendente, no sabia que Nezumi lo conociera tanto, se que el es medio despistado, pero no sabia que hacia eso, como casi nunca salgo con el. Debería de buscar también, puede que le pase algo. _

_-_Oye, pero que lindo cabello tienes, niño- _he? _

_-_No! suélteme!- _Shion! No dejenl…_

_-_Oye suéltalo, o te mato- _huh?..Nezumi pero como llego hasta hay, lo tiene aprisionado en una llave por la espalda._

_-_Pero quien demonios eres? Suéltame niñato- _Nezumi detrás de ti!…he? Lo ha derribado, pero que ágil es Nezumi. En un parpadear de ojos a golpeado al que le venia a su espalda con su pies y al otro lo noqueo en la nuca. Sorprendente…_

_-_Oye estas bien Shion?-

-Si, gracias Nezumi-

-Oye..- _he? Nezumi le ha agarrado la barbilla – _Deberías de tener más cuidado, no siempre estaré para ayudarte-

_-…_Si-

-Bien vámonos, Allen debe de estar esperando- _Eso si que fue extraño, algo esta pasando aquí._

-Sip!...huh?..Allen! Mira Nezumi Allen esta hay- _no se que pero me siento inquieto. _

-Bueno ya que esta aquí, será mejor irnos, ya se esta haciendo tarde-

-Cierto!-

_Creo que me estoy montando muchos escenarios, no debería de estar imaginándome cosas raras, puede que ellos se traten así._

_-_Allen, no te quedes atrás- _huh? _

_-_Oigan espérenme!-

_Si puede que ellos se traten así, y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, así que dejate de esos pensamientos._

_-_Allen, para el día de noche buena, que plato especial quieres?- _huh? Plato especial.._

_-_Para que un plato especial? Y lo que vamos a cocinar no esta bien-

-Si, pero quiero preparar algo especial para cada uno, algo que le guste de verdad- _mmmh que nos guste de verdad mmmh _

_-_Bueno eso, si que es difícil hermano-

-Pero debe de haber algo que te guste hermano-

-Mmmh...ah! Ya y si me preparas tu famosa tarta de Fresas, seria feliz si me prepararas esa tarta-

-Bien! Entonces tarta de Fresas será tu plato especial-

_Geniaal comeré su fabulosa tarta de nuevo, tiene tiempo que no la hace. _

_-_Bueno ya llegamos, gracias Nezumi por la ayuda-

-No hay de que-

-Bueno Shion dame eso para meterlo a la casa-

-Ok ..-

_Que bien, no puedo esperar hasta noche buena, quiero comerme esa tarta. Al parecer el idiota de Cross no esta, perfecto asi podre esconder bien los…huh? pero si falta una bolsa, y la de los panes, en donde estará no puede perderse, déjame preguntarle a Shion puede que la tenga, me imagino que esta con Nezumi todavía en la puerta._

_-_Shion tu no ti..e..nes- _p..pero que demoni.. _

-A..Allen..-

…_s..se e..estanban…b..be..besando! _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> uuuuu nuestro pequeño Allen ha visto lo que no debía uuuuu, aunque es medio despistado le dan las pruebas frente a el y tardo un poquito, bueno no lo puedo poner tan obvio su deducción de que su lindo hermanito anda en pasos buenos o si jejeje

Para el siguiente serán dos por que son especiales jejejej, uno de Allen, Nezu y Shion y el otro de Kandita solito, jejeje bueno nos veremos XD

Si no quieres que sus lindas parejas no sufran no dejen de comentar wwajajajaja XD


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de autora: hola, hola, bueno no me quedare hablando mucho XD que disfruten porque esta bueno, bueno eso creo no se XD pero bueno ustedes son los que deciden.

Advertencia: Allen de hermano comprensivo o eso es lo que espera Nezumi XD

* * *

><p><strong>Decisión<strong>

-Nezumi…-

-uhmm? qué sucede?-

-B.-..Bueno te quería decir…que…bueno-

-Dime – Sion jugaba nervioso con camisa.

_-_B...Bueno te quería pedir si…si te podía dar...un...-

-¡Dilo ya! -

-¡Bueno, si te puedo dar un beso!-

-….-

_¡Ahhh pero que vergüenza!_

_-_M..Mejor olvídalo Nezumi, estoy diciendo estupideces, m...mejor entro Allen puede necesitar mi ayu…- _he? S...Se está acercando…¿eh?…me…me está sujetando la barbilla- _N..Nezumi-

-Sii, ¿no querías un beso pues?, entonces no digas nada- ¿_diooss que hago?, ¿qué hago…?_

_Je! Se está poniendo nervioso, ha cerrado con mucha fuerza sus ojos, y sus mejillas están rosadas de la vergüenza. Que adorable se ve, no puedo negar que tenía ganas de besarle, pero temía su reacción. Seré cuidadoso puede que este sea su primer bes…eh?...esta llorando…_

_-_Veo que aun no es el momento- ¿_qué?- _Pero, aunque sea intentare hacer esto- _huh? M…Me a besado la mejilla…_

_-_Shion tu no ti…e…nes-

_-¡_Allen!...-

-P...Pero que están ha...haciendo..?- _acaso se..se estaban be...besando. _

_-_Allen esto no…-

_-…._Mejor me voy- Nezumi se da media vuelta.

-¡Un momento, regresa aquí Nezumi…!- alcanzo a gritarle y se detiene en seco.

-….-

-¡No, espera hermano!, no es lo que parece- Sion se interpone entre él y yo.

-Sí, eso espero, espero que no sea lo que pienso, espero que lo que acabo de ver sea mi imaginación, ¿es mi imaginación verdad? Sí, definitivamente es mi imaginación, ustedes no se estaban besando ¿verdad?- digo forzando una sonrisa y tratando de parecer normal.

-….-

-Respóndanme, ¿ustedes no tienen nada o si?- los miró a ambos quienes intercambian miradas y Sion baja la mirada ¿Avergonzado?

_Dios no puede ser, pero como es posible, Shion, no eso no, con Nezumi, noo, no puede ser...noooooo._

-Hermano, por favor tranquilízate- _._

_-_Tranquilizarme, pero ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, si tu y el, si tu y el se estaban be…besando, y eso significa que, que, están sa…saliendo- los señalo con un dedo acusador.

-Allen…-

-Tu cállate Nezumi!, por favor no me digas nada. Solo déjenme pensar un poco, déjenme pensar-

_Sabía que esto pasaría, ahora Allen está perdiendo la cordura, no deja de caminar de un lado a otro. Bueno es de esperarse saber que su único hermano tenga relación con un hombre, es de reaccionar así. Nada más me imagino, si así reacciono Allen no me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionaría Kanda si se entera, del abuelo puede que salga bien pero de él lo dudo._

_-_ Pasen..._-_

_-_Hermano…pero..-

-¡Pasen!- Allen nos grita autoritario señalando el interior de la casa.

-Huh?..-

-¿Qué no escuchan?, pasen-

_Vamos Allen, no te aceleres puede que solo sea parte de tu imaginación….¿pero cómo diablos será de tu imaginación? Acaso no te basta con la idea de que se estaban besando? bueno eso es lo que medio pude ver, pero es suficiente! Maldición! sabía que sentía algo raro pero no que fuera eso...Bueno vamos tranquilízate, primero, preguntare antes de formar mis ideas._

_-_Ok, siéntense...ahora, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-No pasa nada-

-Huh?..Nezumi!-

-Ok, no pasa nada, y entonces como diablos me explicas lo que acabo de ver-

-No fue nada-

-Asssh!, Miren yo no me chupo el dedo, desde que las actividades del instituto han terminado ustedes han estado raro, y lo de hace poco me pareció lo que creo que es, así que díganme que sucede entre ustedes?-

-Que No hay na...-

-¡Estamos saliendo hermano!- _Tsk… no puede ser lo ha dicho!, y eso que trate de mantener la situación lo más bajo posible…- _Perdóname Nezumi pero no puedo seguir ocultándole las cosas a Allen, no podía soportarlo más, me siento mal cuando le oculto algo- _me lo imaginaba._

_-_Tranquilo, perdóname tú a mí por no permitirte que se lo dijeras – suspiro encarando a Allen - ¡Nada! que mas da vamos a contarle-

-¡Si!-

-Oye Allen…eh? Pero que le sucede?-

-¿Allen! Estas bien?-

_Demonios se ha quedado petrificado, y para completar se ha desmayado. Ha caído como un tronco._

_-_Nezumi ayúdame a levantarlo- _perfecto!._

_-_Bien, sujétale los pies, y a la cuenta de tres lo levantamos-

-Bien, uno, dos, tres!-

_¡Pero como pesa!, para ser de contextura delgada pesa bastante._

_-¿_Nezumi ahora qué hacemos?-

-Pues esperar a que despierte-

-No…no me refería a eso...-

- Ah… te refieres a eso, bueno- me acerco a Sion–Tendremos que contarle todo, ya que soltaste la lengua-

_-_E...Etto yo…yo- se ha puesto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, algún día se tendría que enterar. ¿O ya no quieres decirle? porque si es así me puedo ir, y diremos que todo fue un sueño- después de todo sería divertido tomarle el pelo a Allen.

-¡No!-

Su grito me toma por sorpresa.

-Prefiero contárselo-

-Bien…- suspiro.

Ahora puedo ver a Allen despertándose, se queja de un dolor de cabeza -¿Rayos pero que sucedió?, siento que mi cabeza da vueltas-

-¡Allen!-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Bien! Parece que lo ha olvidado.

`_Estamos saliendo`_

_-_Es ciertos, us…Ustedes, ustedes están saliendo!- creo que me equivoqué…

-¡ Si!...-

-Ok, ok un momento, eso fue muy directo, por favor repítelo nuevamente Nezumi que no entendí?-

-Shion y yo estamos saliendo-

-Así es, hermano-

_...Ok... esto sí que es una sorpresa...bueno no puedo negar que lo sospechaba, pero no quería caer en que era verdad, Pero cuándo paso esto? desde cuando ellos han tenido esta relación?_

_-_Allen-

_¿Mana que hago?, no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto. _

_-_Allen…-

_Pero…_

_-_Allen!- _huh?.._

Salgo de mis pensamientos. Shion me llama_ -_Shion…-

-Se que debía de decirte, que Nezumi y yo estábamos juntos, pero no sabía cómo. Por lo que más quieras dime algo no te quedes hay dando vueltas y más vueltas sin decirme nada-

-Ok, ok, bien, déjame canalizar las cosas por un momento- _todavía me tiene conmocionado- _Bien, Primero como paso esto Shion?-

-Bu...Bueno el día de la obra, nos dimos cuenta que, que-

-Que nos queríamos, he intentamos ver como resultaba-

_-….._-

-Hermano, todo esto fue tan repentino, pero me hace sentir tan feliz, desde siempre he querido que él me correspondiera y cuando me dijo aquello, mi corazón no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reacciona…-

-Espera Shion! Acaso intentas decir, que tu me querías desde hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-Huh?..P...Pues si Nezumi-

-Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?-

-C..Claro que si te lo dije, pero tú, pero tú me rechazaste…- ¿_cómo que lo rechace? Pero cuándo? No recuerdo? _

_-¿_Cuándo paso eso?- pregunto algo confuso.

-Oigan, chicos aun sigo aquí?-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños-

-¿Qué?-

_-_Aja! Con razón Shion no quiso salir de su habitación, ni comer nada por un tiempo, y era porque tú lo habías rechazado-

-¿Qué? Eso es cierto?-

-No, eso no es cierto!-

-Shion, no lo ocultes, por el fue que estuviste mal esa vez-

-No eso...no es cierto, no, no-

-¿Dime es cierto Shion?-

-P...Pues n...-

_Demonios es cierto, me está ocultando la cara, y cuando hace eso es porque me miente, maldición pero que tonto fui desde cuando, desde cuando lo he lastimado, desde cuando el me ha amado, soy un idiota, lo he lastimado todo este tiempo…_

_-_Huh?...N..Nezumi-

_Pero qué demonios, lo está abrazando, esta abrazando a Shion!_

_-_Perdóname, soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta lo mucho que me apreciabas, perdóname Shion-

-N..Nezumi, tú no tienes nada de culpa, toda es mía-

-No seas idiota claro que no!-

-Pero yo...-

_-_Oye Nezumi, ¿de verdad quieres a Shion?-

-Huh?

-De verdad lo quieres con todo tu corazón?- _con mi corazón..…_

-Si..-

-N..Nezumi…-

_je! sorprendente, sus ojos muestran mucha decisión, demonios. Mana, dime, qué harías en esta situación?._

_`Sigue adelante, no te rindas`_

…_..Cierto, si esto lo hace feliz, no tengo ni la potestad de quitarle lo que es importante para él, porque lo que yo quiero es que sea feliz, y si estar con Nezumi lo hace feliz, no me metere. _

_Es una locura, pero no puedo negar que Nezumi genera en Shion una luz y una alegría enorme. Es extraño pero la vida da muchas vueltas, no me esperaba que aquel pensamiento que tuve cuando era joven, se hiciera realidad, no esperaba que al decir `son una buena pareja` terminarían así, que loco es el universo. En fin, si así quiere el destino formar su lazo que así sea. _

_-_Bueno chicos, si así son las cosas, espero que les vaya bien-

-Huh?..-

-Entonces hermano, esto quiere decir, que aceptas nuestra relación-

-Si!-

-Gracias! Gracias hermano…- _vaya me ha asustado, no esperaba que me abrazara…huh?..._

-Oye, oye no llores-

-Perdón, es que temía que no aceptaras…-

-Tonto, acuérdate que yo siempre estaré de acuerdo en todo aquello que te haga feliz, y si esto te hace feliz, a mi también...bien! porque no traes algo de tomar Shion, tenemos que celebrar-

-Si!-

-Aquí te esperamos!-_bien ya que se fue Shion…_

-Huh? Por qué me miras así Allen?-

-Porque te miro así Nezumi, bueno déjame pensar, ah! Ya se- _siento un aura muy extraña en Allen, y esa sonrisa falsa, porque me sonríe así- _Bueno ya que las cosas están claras, Nezumi-

-S..Si-

-**De ahora en adelante, me cuidaras a Shion con tu vida, y si le pasa algo ` será tu final` ¿entendiste?-**

_Creo que mi silencio habla por mí._

- Bien parece que si-

-Chicos, ya está listo el té, vengan-

- Ahí voy Shion! ¿Qué no vienes Nezumi?-

-Sí, dame un minuto nada más- siento que mis piernas se han quedado paralizadas

-Ok!-

_¡Rayos!, no quiero admitirlo pero Allen me causó escalofríos, no esperaba que el tuviera esa faceta..._

-Nezumi, ten- _huh?_

-No, no gracias Shion-

-Ahh! bueno si no quieres- _demonios se ha puesto triste….huh? no sé porque pero presiento algo y me está mirando con mucho odio._

_-_**Vamos Nezumi agarra el te- **_Tsk. _

_-_B...Bueno dame- tomo la taza tratando de mantenerme firme.

_¡Demonios! ¿En qué lío me he metido ahora?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Kiaaa Allen es tan lindo cuando actúa como un padre, ahora como llevara esto Nezumi, Allen le ha colocado un peso muy enorme en su espalda, y con esas miradas como que hermano celoso saldrá a la luz XD hehehe

**Nota de Allen:** No es de hermano celoso, es de protección, no permitiré que Nezumi trate mal a mi hermano menor, además como `novio` no `pareja`, tienen que pasar por muchas facetas y una de ellas es las tres primeras citas. Y pensando en eso, ellos abran tenido citas? Mmmh le preguntare a Shion.

-¿Oye Shion tú no has tenido cita con Nezumi?-

-No?-

Queee? No han tenido citas, entonces ellos han estado haciendo cosas que no quiero ni pensar, Esto no puede ser así.

Sé que soy de la antigua, pero así tiene que ser las cosas, tengo que hacer que ellos tengan su cita o no será oficial.

`Oye Allen tranquilízate`

Como quieres que me tranquilice RossWalker, ellos no han tenido ninguna cita, vamos, vamos hay que hacerles una cita.

Bien, bien, bueno amadas fan para el siguiente cap será la cita de Nezumi y Shion.

Hecha por mí, su más amado Allen Walker, no permitiré que ellos sigan sin antes tener sus tres primeras citas.

Bueno así como lo escucharon, se que les dije que Kanda estaría en el siguiente cap….pero estará wajajaja serán los cuatros XD

Que kanda estará en el próximo capítulo?

He? Qué? No vale pero que estás diciendo, claro que no.

Pero si te escuche decir que estaría.

No Allen, es tu imaginación, bueno nos vemos

Espera, no me dejes así, espera!

* * *

><p>bueno no se ustedes pero creo que el fic estuvo medio enrredoso, creo tuve un corto circuito XD hehe<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Nota de autora: Hola a todos, perdón por la demora aquí les dejo el pan de cada día. XD

* * *

><p>Una es poco tres es mejor<p>

_Que cansino, no soporto mas estar metido en esta casa. Debería de irme otra vez a las montañas y entrenar, aquí es inútil hacerlo, ya que ese viejo mimoso no me deja en paz, y más que últimamente el idiota de Nezumi sale sin decir nada, ¿a dónde demonios ira? La otra noche no llego a casa, y cuando le pregunte solo me dijo ¨No es tu problema¨ pero qué mierda le pasa acaso se está haciendo habitual no respetarme. Como me cabrea._

_- _Yuu en dónde estas? Estas en el jardín- _demonios otra vez el viejo- _Ahh! Aquí estas….. oye Yuu sabes que no puedes golpees así el árbol que no te ha hecho nada -

-Déjame en paz viejo, si me da la gana destrozar este maldito árbol lo haré, así que lárgate-

-P..Pero que malo eres Yuuu- _Tsk porque demonios pone esa cara de afeminado, me provoca matarlo…huh? Es Nezumi acaso saldrá otra vez? _

_- ¿_Oye idiota volverás a salir?-

-Déjame en paz Kanda, no estoy de humor- _Tsk.._

- Yuu deja a tu hermano…No vez que tiene una cita- _que?_

-¿Cita?-

-Oye no es un cita, cuantas veces te tengo que decir abuelo-

-Si es una cita no lo niegues Nezumi, o dime entonces porque te perfumas tanto y te arreglas por horas-

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad- _se ha alterado y también se ha ruborizado, lo que significa que si es verdad._

_-_Claro que siii Nezumii, cuando terminen su cita puedes traerla aquí y presentarla a tu abuelo-

-¡Que no es una cita! Me largo!- _je! es la primera vez que veo a Nezumi alterado._

-Hey! espera.-

-¿Qué quieres Kanda?- _bueno de algo le puede servir._

- Trátala bien, pero sin abusar y se tu mismo….- ¿_ahora por qué ese idiota se ha quedado callado y por qué me mira con una cara de susto?._ – Hey! Quita esa cara o ¿quieres que te la destroce?-

-Ok, pero no vuelvas a decir eso, es extraño escucharlo de ti- _Tsk maldición! Por qué pierdo mi tiempo._

-Pero gracias- _huh?..._

_-_Yuuu que buen hermano eres dándole apoyo moral a Nezumi!, ¡que mono eres!..- _Tsk_

-Cierra la boca viejo!-

-Hehe, pero no te avergüences, aunque te vez lindo cuando lo haces cosas buenas, hehe-

* * *

><p><em>Demonios odio cuando el abuelo se da cuenta de las cosas, ahora Kanda sabe, espero que no sigan preguntando, si supieran con quien tengo la cita no sé cómo reaccionarían, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta el momento indicado, seré precavido.<em>

_Ahora lo que me está preocupando son estas citas. Demonios Allen porque tuviste que abrir la boca entusiasmando a Shion?. Después de que lo descubriste e hiciste preguntas que me provocaban eran arrancarte la garganta, mencionaste las citas, y para completar ¨tres¨, tres malditas citas, que anticuado._

_Aunque no me puedo quejar, por una parte le agradezco, desde que comencé a salir con Shion, tuve la idea de llevarlo a un lugar, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, al momento se me trababa la lengua como un patético idiota al ver su cara. En fin, ya el asunto está hecho, y esta es la segunda cita que tenemos, hoy nos toca cine._

_Ahh! Esa es otra cosa, el maldito de Allen se ha preocupado en hacer una ridícula lista de los lugares que debíamos ir, y como inocente que es Shion la agarro con mucho gusto, es que me suena a que lo hizo solo para poder espiarnos. _

_Aunque ayer cuando fuimos al restaurante no lo vi, y menos mal lo hubiese matado, ese lugar era un total fracaso, como demonios se le ocurre poner ese sitio en la lista donde todo el mundo nos ve, bueno aunque la comida era excelente, pero era incomodo, todas las personas no dejaban de mirarnos, era como si veían algo nuevo y extraño en el lugar, acaso nunca habían visto a dos hombres comer juntos, demonios, no quiero volver a pasar por eso. _

_-_Nezumi perdón por el retraso!- _y aquí llega la razón por la que esto vale la pena._

-Ya era hora que llegaras- _ya me estaba cansando de esperar._

-P…Perdón, es que tuve un percance-

-Bueno no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí –

-Si, gracias por esperarme!- _espero que el cine sea mejor que el restaurante._

-Oye y que película vamos a ver?-

-Bueno Allen me dio estos boletos pero no dice que película es- _demonios! esto no me gusta_

_-_Déjame ver los boletos- _ uh? Maldición!._

_¨Cariño estas lista para la película¨_

_¨No me sueltes nunca cariño¨_

_¨¡Oye mira que lindooo!¨_

_Como me los imaginaba ha elegido esos malditos boletos. En este cine cada boleto tiene una marca: los de acción son rojos, lo de suspenso azules y los románticos rosados y blancos, maldito Allen has comprados unos blancos, ahora que miérda de película nos has metido, y aparte como demonios se le ocurre?. _

_-¿_Nezumi por aquí?- _huh? Shion? Cuando llego hasta allá…..hey espera! no entres sin mi! _

_-¿_Shion en donde estas?- _no logro ver nada._

_-_Aquí estoy Nezumi, dame la mano- _huh?..._

_-…_O..Ok-

-Mira ya llegamos, que bien la película aun no ha empezado-

_Pero que demonios!…la maldita sala está repleta de gente. _

Mira a esos dos, acaso estarán en una cita¨

_Huh?.._

¨Como crees?¨

¨Acaso no ves amor están agarrados de la mano?¨

_¿Qué?_

Si es cierto, pero que asco dos hombres saliendo juntos¨

_Maldito te matare por lo que dijiste._

Mira se soltaron, y parece que te está viendo amor¨

¨huh? Vamos voltea no lo mires?

_-¿_Qué sucede Nezumi?-

-No pasa nada, vamos a sentarnos y acabar con esto-

¿_ Pero qué?...Acaso se molesto por algo que hice? _

_-¿_Cuáles son nuestros asientos?…..Shion los asientos-

-He! Ah!..Están por el medio Nezumi- _Si está molesto por algo, pero que será? Acaso se molestó conmigo._

_-¿_Son estos?-

-Si…-

_-_Bien veamos la película y luego nos largamos-

_Demonios Allen en qué película nos has metido, esta mierda este repleta de muchas parejas, ahora todos nos miraran al igual que en el restaurante…_

_-_Nezumi mira ya está empezando!- _haber que mierda nos puso a ver._

Diario de una pasión¨

-Maldición!...-_ esto no puede ser._

_Huh?...que le sucederá a Nezumi, acaso se sentirá mal, tiene su mano en la cabeza y se ha inclinado hacia atrás…_

_-¿_Oye estas bien?- _creo que no me escucho- ¿_Nezumi!-

-He? A si perdón que me decías?-

-...No nada..-

_No entiendo….pero vamos Shion no es momento de que te pongas triste, si lo haces Nezumi se enojara, esto es para divertirnos así me dijo Allen._

Amor me dejarías sujetar tu mano¨

¨Claro me encanta cuando me la sujetas¨

_Que linda se ve esa pareja…será que si hago lo mismo le gustara a Nezumi…no, no es muy penoso..pero…lo intentare!_

_-_Huh?...- _me está sujetando la mano…Shion...su mano está muy fría acaso se sentirá nervioso._

Mira, mira se están agarrando las manos¨

_Tsk…._

Que desagradable porque no lo sacan¨

_Suficiente no puedo soportar estar aquí._

_-_Huh?..- _se ha levantado - ¿_Nezumi qué sucede?- _me ha soltado la mano, acaso… _

-Nos vamos..- _Qué?_

- Pero la película..-

-Vámonos…-

-Pero…-

-¡He dicho que nos larguemos!-

-…..- _me ha gritado…_

_No entiendo nada, que le está pasando a Nezumi, no entiendo. Es igual como ayer, él se molestó y nos tuvimos que ir del restaurante, y después estuvo maldiciendo y chasqueando sus dientes cuando paseamos por las calles…. ¿acaso no le gustara salir conmigo?… ¿acaso le molesta que este saliendo con él?….pero si antes salíamos y el no era así, o será porque esta no es una salida ordinaria como las que siempre hacemos si no que es una cita…no entiendo abre hecho algo mal y se molesto…será que?..._

_-¿_Oye por qué te paras así de repente?-

_-¿_Estas molesto conmigo por pedirte que saliéramos en estas citas?-

-Huh? De qué hablas?- _sí el que las pidió fue el idiota de Allen._

-Es que desde que empezamos a tener las citas, tú, tú has cambiado, y…y me has despreciado- _demonios!...-_ ¿Acaso estuvo mal pedirte esto? ¿Acaso no te gusta salir conmigo?- _rayos le he hecho llorar._

-Tú no has hecho nada mal- _demonios por estar pendiente de las personas, no me di cuenta que estaba lastimando a Shion. _

_-_ ¿Entonces no estás molesto conmigo?-

-Claro que no...-

-¿Entonces porque actúas así?- _demonios no puedo decirle lo que en verdad pasa._

- Lo que pasa es que no me gusta ir a lugares que estén repletos de gente, me pone de mal humor-

- Huh?...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- _maldición no me mires con esos ojos de culpa. _

-Shion no te pongas así, no te lo dije porque no quería que perdieras el entusiasmo de ir a los lugares que Allen escogió para nosotros-

-P...Pero si no te gustaban me lo hubieses dicho-

_-_Si lo sé, y me disculpo por lo que he hecho, no te pongas triste-_ que hago, que hago_

Mami mira cómprame una flor¨

_¡Eso es!_

_-_Oye como recompensa me permitiría dirigir esta salida omitiendo lo planeado?-

-¿Qué?-_ perfecto es una buena oportunidad._

-Hoy su Majestad conocerá mi pequeño secreto, estaría dispuesto a ver-

-¿Secreto?...-

-Sí, pero primero haremos unas paradas antes de llegar ahí-

* * *

><p><em>Demonios voy tarde, si este disfraz no fuera tan complicado en poner estuviera a la hora, me imagino que la función esta por la mitad, todavía tengo tiempo. <em>

Mami mira es un agente secreto, tiene el mismo sombrero y chaqueta de uno¨

¨No te acerques a él¨

_Haber, aquí está la sala, ellos debería de estar por el medio…mmmh no los veo, acaso se abran metido en otra, o se abran ido._

Mira pero que extraño sujeto¨

¨Si…Hasta los lentes oscuro tiene, será un detective o algo así¨

_No están por ningún lado ¡no puede ser! Para eso le recomendé la lista, para así no estar de perro faldero detrás de ellos, y verlos desde lejos, pero ahora en donde demonios estarán. No deberían de estar tan lejos. Vamos Allen tienes que buscarlos._

_-_Nezumi mira!- _huh? Esa es la voz de Shion, perfecto están cerca. _

_-¿_Qué viste?- _hay están?_

_-_Mira, ¿no se ven adorables?, son unos cachorros-

-¿Adorables? no sé, me recuerdan a alguien- _bien al parecer no han hecho muchas cosas._

-¿Y con ese alguien te refieres a mi verdad?-

-Inukashi!- _que hace ella hay, acaso trabaja en la perrera._

Mira mami, es el chico de la otra vez, viste, viste que es un espía está oculto en el arbusto¨

¨Ven no te acerques¨

_Al parecer se están moviendo, no me gustan que estén caminando por zonas que no conozco, la idea de la lista también era para que ellos estuvieran en lugares llenos de gente, y así Nezumi no intentara hacer nada, se que suena feo, pero conozco muy bien su tipo de persona, y con lo inocente que es Shion puede intentar hacer algo. _

_Huh? Se han detenido, al parecer compraran algo en esa tienda, iré a ver que será._

_-_Nezumi ¿qué vamos a comprar?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-Huh?...-

-¿Qué sucede Nezumi?-_ oh no! Ha volteado!_

-Nada, no pasa nada-

_Fiiuu, eso estuvo cerca, por poco Nezumi se da cuenta de mi, menos mal que una señora entró al mismo tiempo que yo._

_-_Nezumi ¿qué te parece este?-

-Me parece bien-

-Mira compremos est…- _huh?...que fue eso, sonó como si alguien se cayer.._

_-_Shio...-

_-_huh?...- _demonios Escóndete! Por poco abro la boca me habrá escuchado Nezumi, ví como volteaba hacia aquí – ¿_Estas bien Shion?-

_-_Si estoy bien, Gracias Nezumi- _al parecer no se ha dado cuenta, tendré que ser más cuidadoso, o me descubrirán._

-Se mas cuidadoso, bien, si eso es todo vámonos-

_Ya salieron de la tienda, ahora para donde irán, Shion está muy contento, a qué lugar irán, y con toda esa comida._

_-_Nezumi ¿cómo se llama el lugar a donde me llevas? - _huh? _

_-_Es un secreto, ya lo veras- ¡_qué? Un secreto?, a donde demonios te llevaras a Shion, Nezumi?_

_-_Bueno si es así-

_-_Estas muy entusiasmado ¿verdad?- _maldito Nezumi ¡di que no Shion!_

-¡Si!- _demonios. _

-Entonces corre!..- _huh? Correr._

-¿Que! Espera!-

_¿Pero qué demonios han empezado a correr? Maldición pero que rápido son, no puedo alcanzarlos, y mucho menos con esta cantidad de personas._

-Con permiso muchacho, te puedo atropellar- _huh? Una bicicleta…perfecto – ¿_Oye qué estás haciendo?-

-Disculpe, pero solo la tomare prestado por un momento, se la regresare- _si no puedo por la acera será por la calle….he! ¿En dónde están?...maldición los he perdido!_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Nezumi porque salimos corriendo así tan de repente-

_Estoy seguro que era él, Allen nos está siguiendo._

_-_Nezumi me escuchaste?-

-Huh? Qué? ¿Qué me decías?-

-¿Por qué salimos corriendo así?- _su respiración todavía no se controlado._

_-_Bueno- _no puedo decirle, debo de pensar en algo_

Vengan, Vengan llévense sus gorros navideños!¨

_Perfecto! –_Ven, sígueme-

-¿Que! Espera Nezumi-

* * *

><p><em>Demonios odio salir en temporada Navideña, las personas se aglomeran, impidiéndome el paso. Sin tan solo ese viejo desapareciera, como se atreve a dar toda mi soba a esos críos de mierda, y para completar la desecharon, acaso no ven lo exquisito que es eso para que lo estén botando. Espero que la maldita tienda tenga o los matare a todos.<em>

_-_Ten, colócate esto- _huh? Es la voz de Nezumi,_ ¿_acaso estará con su cita? - _Ese gorro rojo te queda bien, y aparte resalta tu cabello blanco-

_Cabello blanco…_

_- _Aunque con la cicatriz que tienes en el rostro…-

_Cicatriz en el rostro, cabello blanco….no, no puede ser el!, o si…._

_-_Ven déjame acomodarte un poco el gorro-

_Maldición si es el! Aunque esta de espalda, pero ese cabello es indiscutible, esto no puede estar pasando ¿mi hermano saliendo con el Moyashi? No! Esto tiene que tener una explicación, ellos no pueden estar saliendo juntos, eso es estúpido._

_-_Vamos que se está haciendo tarde-

_-¡_Si!-

_Es imposible ellos no pueden, no pueden estar juntos….huh? en dónde están?_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno al parecer Allen no está por ningún lado, y Shion no se ha dado cuenta, tengo que estar pendiente, si nada mas dejo que ese idiota vea para donde me llevo a Shion estoy seguro que acabare muerto, no quiero admitirlo pero Allen puede ser peligroso.<em>

_-_N..Nezumi..-

-Dime…- _huh? Que le pasara tiene la cara roja y esta sujetando su camisa como si algo le doliera –¿_Oye qué tienes?-

-B..Bueno es que desde hace rato he querido ir al…al b..baño- _huh? baño._

_-_ Idiota por qué no me lo dijiste antes?. Mira vamos a ese lugar- _menos mal que hay restaurantes por estos sitios –_Te esperare aquí afuera-

_No quiero que me estén mirando como aquella vez, fue tan desagradable. En fin, olvida eso Nezumi acuérdate que lastimaste a Shion por pensar en esas idioteces, ahora lo que me tiene que preocupar es Allen, no debo de bajar la guardia, puede que esté en este sitio y no me he dado cuenta, veré por los alrededores a ver si lo veo._

_No puede ser que los haya perdido de vista ¿en donde estarán? Y si Nezumi se dio cuenta que lo perseguía y se escondieron de mi…no! si fuera así ya Nezumi me encontraría y hablaría conmigo, como es muy directo, puede que no se preste para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero si es así ¿por qué no lo he visto? deberían de est….auch pero qué? Me he tropezado con alguien, y como que está muy pesado a caído sobre mí, estará bien._

_-_Oye estas bi…en?…- _ Nezumi!_

_-_Huh?..Allen?-

_esos idiotas a donde se abran metido._

_-_Nezumi esto es incomodo_- _

_Que? esa es la voz del Moyashi...huh?... ¿pero qué demonios es esto? Nezumi está encima del Moyashi! solo me descuide un momento y ya están, ya están…maldición no lo soporto! Con que mis dudas si son ciertas, ese maldito está saliendo con el Moyashi. _

-Huh? Ah! Perdón Déjame ayudarte Allen-

-Gracias Nezumi-

_Además parecen que se llevan muy bien, ahora comprendo porque le sonríe tanto a ese imbécil. Siento que mi sangre hierve por alguna razón. Maldito Nezumi! Con razón no querías decir nada de tu cita, tsk… me provoca matarte….huh?... ¿Pero en que mierda estoy pensando? No tiene que importarme lo que haga el Moyashi y mi hermano, ellos son libre de salir con quién se le pegue la gana…Tsk me largo de esta mierda absurda. _

_-¿_Hermano? Pero que haces aquí? ¿y por qué llevas esa ropa?- _Shion! He? Mi ropa…pues yo…_

-El está haciendo propaganda a una nueva línea de disfraces Shion, por eso esta vestido así, verdad Allen ¿eso fue lo que me dijiste?- _he? Disfraces?... Demonios! se me olvidaba que tenía puesto esto._

_-_Ah! En serio hermano ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

_-_A bueno es que yo…- _que hago no se me ocurre nada._

-Bueno como el mismo me lo dijo, fue un trabajo sin previo aviso ¿Verdad!- _he?_

_-_Genial hermano!- _sorprendente, Nezumi definitivamente eres un buen actor._

_-_Bueno ya diciendo esto vámonos Shion, Allen tiene que seguir trabajando verdad, ser espía no es fácil verdad- _Q..Que!_ – Bueno como tienes el disfraz de espía- _demonios! esa sonrisa sarcástica, sabe que lo seguía- _Bueno nos vemos Allen -

_Casi Shion me descubre, pero la prioridad es ver su comportamiento en las citas y en lo que viene después así que….huh? en donde están? Maldición se me volvieron a escapar! Tengo que vigilar que Nezumi no haga nada indebido a Shion!_

* * *

><p><em>Bien ya que Allen esta fuera del camino, ya solo falta llegar al sitio, ojala que se mantenga igual que siempre, bueno al parecer si hoy la noche va estar despejada eso es perfecto.<em>

_-_Oye Nezumi, porque tengo que llevar esta venda en los ojos-

-Porque así no sería una sorpresa- _ha inflado los cachetes, pero que lindo se ve._

_-_Pero así se te haría fácil caminar, yo peso lo sabes-

-Si lo sé, pero sería más difícil si te indico a donde pisar ya que esta empinado el terreno y te puedes resbalar, además no es ningún problema en llevarte en mi espalda-

_Si pero es un poco vergonzoso, me siento nervioso ¿hasta dónde me llevara? dimos tantas vueltas por las tienda hasta que se puso de noche, no entiendo, que estará planeando Nezumi, acaso el…no eso no, el no puede hacer eso, el no se atrevería…o si…aaah! Pero que nervios. _

_-_Oye no te muevas así!-

-Lo siento Nezumi- _pero en que estará pensando casi me tumba –…¿_Cuánto falta para llegar?-

_-_ Pues, ya llegamos- _perfecto __aun se mantiene igual, me arrodillare para que baje- _Puedes quitarte la venda-

-sip!..- _como que está nervioso, sus manos no dejan de templar-…_he?..Pero qué hermoso!- _Je! se puso contento era de esperarse _-Qué hermoso, todo el lugar está repleto de flores blancas!-

-Sí, pero mira-

-Huh?..-

_La luna? Pero está medio tapada con una nube..ah! se está descubriendo….huh? pero qué? Que es esa luz, viene del suelo...huh? sorprendente! la luz de la luna esta reflejándose en las flores haciendo que brillen, Pero qué hermoso! se ve mágico._

_-_Te gustó?-

-¿Qué si me gustó? Me encanta Nezumi! Es tan hermoso- _al igual que tu Shion- _Como conseguiste este lugar Nezumi?-

-Fue por casualidad- _ O más bien estúpido, pero no le puedo decir que lo conseguí al haberme caído y rodado a este sitio, no me esperaba que al caminar por la acera se me doblaría el pie y terminar aquí. Fue tan vergonzoso._

-Es tan hermoso Nezumi-

-Pues su Majestad, Ahora que ya sabe mi secreto que quiere hacer-

-Pues….- _se está acercando a mi- _Gracias….- _huh?...me…me ha besado...- _P…perdón..huh? ¿oye estas bien? acaso lo hice mal-

_-_A veces eres tan impulsivo...pero así no se da un beso, si no así- _Huh?...se está acercando, he! ha rodeado su mano derecha en mi cintura –_No temas, tu empezaste- _que? Me…Me está sujetando la barbilla, dios aquí viene…ahh! Mmm, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte…huh? su..su lengua esta…dentro de mi boca…._

_-_Huh?... Al parecer, el preguntar si estuvo bien estaría de más- _su cara esta roja - _Mejor nos vamos, ya se está haciendo tarde- _puede ser mucha presión para ti. _

_-_Espera!-

-¿Huh? qué quieres?-

-Bueno…yo me preguntaba... ¿Crees que yo podría dar un beso como el de hace rato?-

-Qué? Y porque lo preguntas?- _tengo un mal presentimiento._

_-_Es que tu, comparado con mi beso fue...fue genial- _huh! – _Yo nunca he besado a nadie, por eso estaba indeciso en hacerlo pero lo hice, aunque presiento que no fue muy bueno, así que Nezumi! Por favor déjame intentarlo otra vez!- _ he!_

-Tu curiosidad tiende a manifestarse en lugares extraños lo sabías-

-He!-

-Bueno haz lo que quieras-

-En serio, ¿entonces está bien?-

-Sí, si hazlo de una vez, total ya somos algo-

-….B..Bien, aquí voy-

_Esta nervioso, Haber que pudo aprender de ese beso, dudo que mucho…mmm ya ha empezado, bueno le daré un cinco de diez por su esfuerzo, aunque….huh? a introducido su lengua, pero que tan rápido puede aprender…_

_-_C..Como lo hice Nezumi- _huh?...Demonios, no me preguntes de esa manera, vamos contrólate, no puede ser que por un simple beso te excite a ese grado –_Nezumi estas bien? Que sucede?- _ mejor me alej…-_Nezumi cuidado! –_ oouuh!- ¿_Estas bien? Te golpeaste la cabeza-

-Estoy bien y estaría mejor si te quitaras de enzima- _ me está tentando mas._

_-_Ah! Perdóname…

-Ya vámonos! Es suficiente por hoy-

_-_He! Pero…Espérame Nezumi!-

_Presiento que si continuamos, las cosas no saldrán bien…_

* * *

><p><strong>-Y bien para donde fueron, he! Nezumi, Shion- <strong>

_Sabía que no resultaría bien…._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> espero que le haya gustado, fue algo loco pero bueno tuve ayuda Jejeje XD

Finalmenteeee! en el próximo capítulo será el especial que esperaban wajajajaa

Retrasado pero llego celebrare el cumple de nuestro Allen XD

nota de la ultima escena nada mas imagínense a Allen con una regla esperando a los niños traviesos jejej los espero en el siguiente XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de Autora:** hola, hola ya he llegado con un nuevo capítulo espero que le agrade.

XD esta vez Nezumi estará relatando casi todo el fic, una que otras entran Kanda Allen y Shion espero que les guste Kanda botara sus pensamientos por la borda hehehe XD

* * *

><p>"Feliz cumpleaños"<p>

_¿Cómo hago? ¿Cómo es posible que se me olvidara? ¿Ahora cómo prepararé las cosas?_

-Shion….-

_Es imposible que de hoy para mañana el se anime hacer algo, es imposible._

_-_Hey Shion…-

_¿Qué haré? Qué haré? No puedo dejar que el día pase sin celebrarle el cumpleaños a mi hermano!_

-Shion!.-

-Huh?.-

-Acaso me citaste nada más para verte dar vueltas de un lado a otro- _Maldición ya me estaba estresando._

_-_Perdón Nezumi..- _está muy nervioso._

_-¿_Por qué estas preocupado?-

-Bueno es que mañana Allen está cumpliendo años y no he hecho nada-

_No puede ser que por eso este así de alterado-_ Bueno pero cómprale una torta y ya- ¿_por qué se enreda tanto?….huh?–_ Hey es solo un cumpleaños- _se ha puesto triste.._

-Si lo sé, Lo que pasa es que quería hacer algo especial. Quería invitar algunos de sus amigos, y no solo ser mi tío y yo. Quiero que compartan con él y lo animen a olvidar eso-

_¿Olvidar eso?...ah! Ya entiendo ¿con que es eso?...Una vez el me lo contó, que todos los 25 de diciembre su padre acostumbraba a vestirse de payaso y hacerlos reír, hasta terminar haciendo magia sacando un enorme pastel, pero después de que su padre murió nunca volvieron hacer tal cosa. Bueno era lo que tenía entendido. _

_Pero parece que Shion le ha estado celebrando su cumpleaños todos estos años. Siempre cuadrando la manera para que ese día sea especial y que él la pase bien como en aquel tiempo. Je! pero que idiota eres, aunque…me parece…lindo de su parte. _

_-_Oye..-_ aun no es tarde _- Si quieres hacerle algo especial como dices- _aunque me diga que no se puede -_ primero lo primero- _no dejare que se pierda ese deseo que te trae felicidad Shion- _tienes que decirle a sus amigos más cercanos-

-He? Pero..-

-Pero nada, dime ¿quiénes estabas pensando invitar? Para ayudarte-

-Bueno tenia pensado invitar a la familia Noe, que ahí esta Road, el señor Tikky, el señor Conde y Nea, también estaba pensando en decirle al jefe de mi tío el señor Komui, a Lavi, Alma, a Krory con su novia Eliade, también iba a invitar a la señorita Miranda con su esposo Marie que ellos viven en la esquina donde está la relojería y a ustedes, el señor Tiedoll y a Kanda, ah! Y a unos invitados de mi tío ¿que no sé quiénes son?- _vaya con que es mucha gente._

_-_Ok, hay que movernos entonces-

_-_He? Pero Nezumi..-

-Shiiii..- _huh! Su dedo está en mis labios- _Ya dije que sin peros, o acaso no quieres celebrarle el cumpleaños a tu hermano-

-Huh!...¡Si quiero!..-

-Entonces muévete, hay trabajo que hacer-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

><p><em>Maldición, maldición como me cabrea todo. Aun no puedo creer que ese maldito Moyashi este saliendo con mi hermano! Grrrr mierda, mierda!<em>

_-_Hey Kanda, contrólate un poco vale. Vas a destrozar la tabla de cocinar de tantos cuchillazos-

-No te metas ¿acaso tu estas cocinand…- _huh? pero qué? Quien?…He!_ _-_¿Qué demonios haces aquí!-

-Esperando que termines y me des la comida, mi amorrr….- _Tsk!_

-**LAVIII….- **(Aura tétrica)

-He? oye, oye tranquilo me estas asustando. He! Espera no juegas así con ese cuchillo..hey no espera! Espera! ¡NO ME MATES!-

-Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?- _huh?..Nezumi_

_-_Nezumiiii menos mal que llegaste tú hermano casi me mata-

_-_Lavi quítate de mi pie- _¿Por qué no llegue unos minutos después? hasta que Kanda lo matara._

_Bueno así es mejor, me quitara el trabajo de ir a su casa y decirle lo de Allen. Aprovechare que Kanda está aquí y matare dos pájaros en uno, ya me quiero ir a dormir, caminar con Shion a buscar esos idiotas fue muy cansino, aunque no me quejare el sabor de sus labios aun me sigue latiendo, demonios por qué son tan dulces esos labios?, parezco un demente pervertido en pensar así…_

– Hey Nezumi estas bien, estas rojo- _huh? demonios me deje llevar por mis pensamientos._

_-_Sí, sí estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio no le prestes. Pero si a algo que te tengo que decir Lavi a ti también Kanda ¿podrías venir?…Kanda-

-¿Qué quieres?- _hoy como que está peor que nunca, odio cuando tiene el ceño fruncido._

-Ven un moment….huh?- _está sonando mi celular ¿pero quién llamara a estas horas?…huh? Allen!_ – Denme un minuto enseguida vuelvo-

_He? Nezumi se ha sorprendo por la llamada ¿Quién será el que lo llamo? ¿Acaso puede que sea el Moyashi? Pero si es así, qué tanto han estado saliendo….no, no puede ser que ya tenga esa confianza… ¿no creo qué sea él?..o si…_

_-¿_Nezumi quien era?- _eso no es tu problema conejo de mierda…_

_-_Era Allen- _he! Entonces si era el! Y lo dices así tan a la liguera ¿acaso no tiene vergüenza! _- Quiere verme mañana- _Qué! Se van a ver mañana!_

_-_Y eso?-

-No se? Y que tiene un asunto importante que decirme y ese tipo de cosas-

_Tipos de cosas? Eso no son ningún tipos de cosas, ellos están haciendo más que cosas, ellos están…están (Imágenes perversas) maldición! Oush..Demonios! Me he cortado el maldito dedo con el cuchillo…esto es una mierda me largo no seguiré escuchando mas. _

_-_He? Espera Kanda-

-No me toques..- _he!...pero qué? me ha golpeado la mano y ahora me esta mirando feo, pero qué mierda le pasa?...Huh?..Pero qué? acaso es sangre?- _Oye espera Kanda estas sangrand….-

_-_Suéltame! - _He!..- _Déjame en paz- _se ha ido._

_-_Uuuy Nezumi ¿qué le hiciste a Kanda?- _¿qué le hice? _

_-_De qué estás hablando Lavi?-

-Pues desde hace algunos días el ha estado rechinando sus dientes y maldiciendo más de lo común, y lo escuche que maldecía con tu nombre ¿qué le abras dicho para que este así contigo?-

-Pues ni idea…- _pensando en ello, últimamente el me ha tratado indiferente ¿por qué será? Si yo no le he hecho nada, no entiendo…_

-Oye Nezumi, ya que Allen te llamo ¿no sabrás si le harán algo mañana? – _huh? mañana…cierto! La fiesta sorpresa, se me estaba olvidando que este idiota está invitado también._

_-_Pues sí, mañana Shion le hará una fiesta sorpresa así que estas invitado- _contando con este todo está listo._

_-_YUUUPIII! Fiesta mañanaaaa!-

* * *

><p><em>¨Era Allen¨<em>

_Demonios! _

_¨Nos veremos mañana¨_

_mierda! Deja de pensar en eso y ya! Desde que el maldito de Nezumi hablo con el Moyashi, y el tan descarado lo cito para hoy, mi mente no deja de meditar qué mierda harán._

_Sé que esto no me tiene que importar, pero tampoco puedo permitirme que sigan, acaso pensaran que soy un idiota, y dejar que se burlen de mi para seguir con ese fetiche de mierda, no lo permitiré. _

_Sé que es idiota pensarlo, pero esta mierda me lo tienen que explicar, y si no lo hace no permitiré que sigan, bueno de todas maneras no aceptare que sigan, pero necesito que me den una buena explicación a pesar que odiare el resultado que es tan obvio._

_-¿_Nezumi ya te vas?-

- Si abuelo-

_Ya se está marchando a verse con ese idiota. Es que es tan descarado. Pero esta racha ya se le quitara, hoy me tendrán que decir que mierda pasa...lo seguiré con cuidado._

_-_Según lo que me dijo Allen, es aquí- _al parecer no está._

_Esto me da mala espina, desde que Allen me llamo ayer, no he perdido la sensación de que algo va mal._

_Puede que este paranoico, pero me preocupa lo que me quiera decir, su tono de voz por teléfono fue muy amenazante ¿y si Shion le dijo lo que hicimos? Lo del beso, ahí si se embarraría todo, últimamente el está actuando como un completo idiota sobre-protector y no ha dejado de amenazarme de una manera disimulada, pero el solo verle los ojos pierde su total discreción. _

_Demonios! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué la vida me tiene que castigar de esa manera? Espero que el celopata de Allen no me saque de quicio o sabrá dios lo que le haré y no será bueno._

_Ya son las 6:30 pm ¿En dónde demonios esta Allen? Según la dirección para vernos era el parque que está cerca de su casa, y ya llevo más de unas horas sentado en esta mierda. Shion ya debe de estar preocupado, el me dijo que fuera a su casa como a la 6 por lo de Allen...Maldición ¿en dónde diablos estará? si él piensa retrasarme más aquí, que se vaya a la mierda yo me largo. _

_-_Nezumi!- _Tsk! demonios ya llego...huh? pero que? tiene un montos de bolsas, que estaría haciendo, parece cansado -_Disculpa es que Shion me pidió que comprara algunas cosas, por eso me retrase- _con que fue eso._

-Y bien para que quieres hablar conmigo?- _acabare con esto y me iré._

-Bueno Nezumi..- _está colocando las bolsas en el suelo...no sé, pero no me gusta esta sensación que tengo – _Te quería preguntar…- _se está acomodando las mangas de su camisa ¿Por qué se arregla tanto?_

_-_Que me quieres preguntar?- _tengo un mal presentimiento._

-Pues acércate un momento- _que hará?...huh? me ha colocado su brazo alrededor de mis hombro ¿Qué! Se está acercando a mi oído…._

-Tranquilo no te hare nada Nezumi- _si eso espero….-_Pues te quería decir que-

_Pero qué demonios! el Moyashi está abrazando a Nezu…._

-Que!..- _Nezumi se ha separado con mucho nervios del ¿Qué mierda le diría el Moyashi para que se ponga así? Además se ha puesto rojo._

_-_Vamos Nezumi, vamos hacerlo- _que! Hacerlo! Acaso….no me digas que harán…acaso será… e..eso…no! eso es imposible claro que no._

_-_P..Pero por qué yo?- _se está poniendo más nervioso…Maldito Moyashi que pretendes hacer._

_-_Porque es tu deber?- _su deber? –_Ven vamos?- _he! a donde irán!_

-Espera no me jales así!-

_Demonios! ¿Por qué se le tiene que ocurrir eso a Allen? ¨Quiero que le des este regalo a Shion¨ acaso no ve que es una sortija esta demente no puedo darle eso a él, sería muy vergonzoso ¨es de nuestra madre¨ aunque sea de quien sea no puedo darle eso ¨ como trabaja en el exterior me pidió que se lo diera, pero quiero que tu se lo des¨ Maldito Allen acaso eres bipolar, si hago eso sería demasiado comprometedor, definitivamente no lo hare, es ridículo, aunque me ponga una pistola en la cabeza no lo hare._

_-_Bien llegamos- _huh? estamos frente a su casa, maldición! Sin darme cuenta me arrastro hasta aquí –_Vamos tiene que entregárselo-

-No! no lo hare- _esto es ridículo._

_-_Claro que sí! Vamos pasa- _no! Deja de empujarme a la puerta Allen no hare esa mierda- _Vamos no te resista!- _no!_

-¿Qué no se resista? –_he!...pero si es._

-Huh?..Kanda- _mi hermano, pero, ¿qué demonios hace él aquí? Parece que está muy agitado._

_-_Qué demonios hacen?- _huh?..._- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí! - _Otra vez me está mirando feo ¿pero que le sucede?._

_-_Oye deja de gritarnos ¿Qué mierda te pasa Bakanda?- _huy toco fondo._

_-¿C_ómo me has dicho Moyashi de mierda!- _se ha enfurecido, era de esperarse. _

-Mi nombre es Allen! Vez ni para eso eres bueno recordando flequillo recto – _je! flequillo recto pero de dónde saca ese tipo de cosas. _

_-_Maldito te acabare en este momento!-_ le molesto mucho más que Bakanda, sus venas están estallando._

-Vamos inténtalo!- _dios se están cuadrando, al parecer esto va en serio tengo que detenerlos, pero me gustaría dejarlos…no, no hagas eso Nezumi detenlos ya. _

_-¡_Oigan, cálmense!-

-¡Tú no te metas! Quítate!- _he!...el demente me ha tumbado, maldito Kanda te matar…_

_-_ Nezumi!- _huh?..-_ ¿Estás bien? Acaso eres idiota Kanda pudiste herirlo, como se te ocurre tirarlo de esa manera-

_-_Esto es una total mierda, no lo soporto mas – _huh? que estará murmurando Kanda._

-Hey me has escuchado Kanda, discúlpate- _no sé por qué pero a Allen le encanta molestarlo más._

-Que mierda hay entre ustedes dos!- _he?… _

- Pero que pregunta es esa- _estúpida diría yo._

-No intente esquivar lo que sucede!- _qué? Lo que sucede?_

-Pero de que hablas nosotros no tenemos nada- _es cierto Allen tiene razón no tenemos nada…un momento esto es raro._

-No tienen nada! Entonces como explicas sus encuentros secretos como este y el hecho que los vi en una posición que desearía olvidar- _he! Posición….wou, wou, wou no me digas que..que Kanda nos vio cuando tropecé con él y a malinterpretado la cosa. _

_-_De que estás hablando idiota?- _si es así entonces, el hecho de que actuara indiferente conmigo en estos días, será.. _

_-_Ahora vas a negar que ustedes están saliendo juntos!- _lo sabía, piensa que Allen y yo estamos saliendo. Pero es idiota eso jamás pasaría, y creo que también Allen lo piensa, su cara esta pálida_ _y no reacciona, Tengo que aclarar esto._

_-_Hey Kanda parece que malinterpretaste las cosas- _yo jamás estaría con este imbécil, no es mi tipo- _Allen y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación- _vamos Allen reacciona ayúdame con esto._

-Patrañas! No niegues las cosas- _dios pero que imbécil es? Suena como si estuviera celoso o algo así….huh? un momento puede que…_

_-_Kanda, Nezumi tiene razón nosotros no tenemos na..-

-Oye dime una cosa- _será que él?.. –_ Dime, si él y yo tenemos algo de lo que tanto alardeas ¿Cuál es el problema?...- _huh? se ha sorprendido…interesante, jugare un poco. _

-Espera Nezumi que dices, no sigas malinterpretando las cosas- _perfecto Allen ha vuelto en si._

-Y quien dice que son malinterpretaciones he! Allen-

-Entonces si tienen algo?- _bien esta mirándonos, a ver qué expresión tiene ante esto._

-Espera un momento Kanda, nosotros no tenemos nada, Nezumi deja de decir tonteri… – _he! - _N..Nezumi_- ¿pero qué haces? se está acercando a mí…he! me está sujetando por la espalda..huh?...sus ojos, sus ojos muestran malicia…¿qué pretendes Nezumi!_

-Aléjate del Nezumi!- _he!...Kanda se ha metido entre nosotros –_Maldito ¿Qué haces?- _he! Lo ha sujetado por la camisa, si sigue así lo asfixiara._

_-_Kanda suéltalo lo matar…-

-Jajajajaa No puede ser!- _Nezumi se está riendo._

-De qué demonios te ríes idiot…- _huh? se ha soltado del agarre de Kanda. _

-Hehe Perdón. Ya dejémonos de juegos – _juego? Qué? estaba jugando? pero que demonios pretendía sacar con esto, Kanda está más molesto. _

-Maldito Nezumi te matare!- _lo ha atacado…huh? que? Pero cómo? Nezumi desvió su ataque tan rápido y ha tumbado a Kanda al suelo sentándose sobre él...Sorprendente no sabía que Nezumi tuviera esa agilidad…he? parece que le está diciendo algo, no logro escuchar. _

-Hey cálmate un poco Kanda, deja de estar haciéndote ilusiones falsas, Allen y yo no tenemos nada, nunca estaría con el sería algo espeluznante- _y lo digo en serio._

-Tsk…quítate..- _huh? se está moviendo, parece que está sintiendo la presión…huh?- _He dicho que te quites!- _demonios se ha levantado con todas sus fuerzas. Je! aun le queda esa fuerza de zafarse de mis llaves, espero que no se desquite mucho conmig…huh? pero qué? Un regalo gigante._

_-_Disculpen, me darían un permiso_- Esa voz. _

_-_ Huh! Pero que demonio..-_ ha asustado a Kanda al colocarse detrás del._

_-_Hola a todos- _huh?..Pero si es.._

_-_Nea!..-

-Hola Allen-

_Parece que Shion le informo a tiempo, pero llego en el momento menos oportuno y qué demonios traerá en ese regalo? no creo que sea algo pesado es muy grande…huh? que fue eso? senti algo estraño a mi derecha…he! Kanda los está mirando muy feo y además esta empuñando sus manos con mucha fuerza…acaso…mmmh…interesante. _

_-_Mira te traje este obsequio- _fuerte rival. _

-He! Pero por qué? Acaso estas adelantando la navidad o algo así?- _pero que idiota, acaso no recuerda que es su cumpleaños también…_

-Maldito…- _huh? Kanda acaba de murmurar algo, parece que le está afectando mucho, no deja de fruncir el ceño y de mirarlo con odio, bueno de mirar a Nea con odio mas bien._

_-_Si eres tonto, claro que no, acaso se te olvido- _he? Nea le está tocando sus cabellos, espero que kanda…hay no esto es malo le afecto._

_-_K..Kanda t..tranquilízate- _está despidiendo un aura acecina…he? a comenzado a caminar.. se está dirigiendo hacia Allen- _Espera Kanda!- _meterá la pata. _

-He! Pero si es Kanda ¿Cómo estás? También vienes par…- _demonios lo está mirando muy desafiante- _Sucede algo Kanda-

-Estorbas maldito entrometido..- _he? lo ha insultado, esto es malo._

-Pero que te pasa Kanda, por qué le hablas a Nea así-

-No es tu problema Moyashi de mierda!-

-Que!-

_Hay no,_ _aquí empezamos otra vez, ya comenzaron a insultarse, y eso que salimos de una. Pero esta vez es por él. No lo puedo negar pero es un fuerte contrincante, aunque su expresión no es muy preocupante ante esto, es como si no le importara, a deferencia de Kanda que esta estallando ante su presencia. Si no para meterá la pata, y después se lamentara, puede que esté sujeto no tenga los mismo sentimientos que tiene Kanda hacia Allen….Demonios eso se escucho raro en mis pensamientos todavía no me estoy acostumbrando el hecho de que Kanda le gusta a Allen. _

_-_Tsk Kanda ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan idiota?- _huh? Allen le está dado la espalda y ahora se está disculpando con Nea._

_-_Pues no lo dejare!- _como? Kanda lo ha jalado por su brazo, y ahora se están mirando cara a cara...he! Allen se está sonrojando…demonios no me digas que el también…huh? Nea se está colocando detrás de Allen, y parece que su reacción cambio, es como si algo le detonara una molestia…acaso._

_-_Suéltame Kanda!- _están comenzado a forcejear._

_-_Suéltalo- _he! Nea se ha metido y le esta sujetando la mano a Kanda, parece que con fuerza, del tiro soltó el brazo de Allen._

_-_No me toque!-

_Esto es malo, no dejan de mirarse con desafío, esto es peligroso…tengo la sensación de que algo saldrá mal, no me gusta. _

_-_Kanda vámonos-_ la mirada de Nea es algo peligrosa. Tengo que llevarme a Kanda. _

_-_No! déjame, este imbécil lo mat…- _no! no te quedaras Kanda. _

-Ya es hora de irnos -_ huh! Nezumi me estaba mirado muy frio_ - Disculpa por las molestias Allen, nos vamos- _esa mirada desde siempre no me ha gustado...pero como?... _

_-_Ok..-

_Eso fue raro con solo una mirada de Nezumi, Kanda cambio su actitud, y eso que estuvo molesto con él hace rato malinterpretando esas cosas, que quiero olvidar? es que como se le ocurre pensar en esa idiotez, lo aceptaria con Shion, porque hay si hay razón, pero conmigo..._

-Oye estas bien Allen?- _he! demonios me he dejado llevar por mis pensamiento, y se me olvidaba que Nea estaba aquí._

-Si estoy bien, y disculpa lo de hace rato-_ no entiendo por qué se comporto Kanda tan brusco con Nea. _

_-_Descuida, la gente celosa siempre es así- _he?.._

-Celosa?..- _Kanda celoso._

-Si, puede que este celoso de este súper regalo que es solo para tiiii mi querido Allen- _huh? regalo, cierto el regalo! No lo termine de abrir por el idiota de Kanda..._

_¨Estorbas maldito entrometido¨ _

_huh?.._

-Allen ¿Por qué no entramos?- _he!..- _Está haciendo mucho frio sabes-

_-_Ah! Disculpa, si vamos pasa adelante-_ aun estoy recordando esa estupidez, si lo que dice Nea que Kanda tiene celos ?por qué los tendría con él? no entiendo..._

_-_Oye Allen Tienes llaves, parece que la puesta esta cerrada- _huh? cerrada. _

_-_Eso es imposible si Shion está adentro, déjame ver…ves esta abiert…-

-SORPRESAAAAA!- _he! Pero que es esto, que hacen todos aquí? _

_-_Hermano! Feliz cumpleaños –_ He! Cumpleaños?...- _Vamos sopla las velas!- _es una torta?..._ _cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños, se me había olvidado, con razón Nea me dio ese regalo, y pensar que era de otra cosa, que idiota soy._

_Esto es fantástico, todos están aquí, hasta el señor Kamui y la señora Miranda con su esposo. También están los muchachos y… ¿Qué mierda es eso?_

-Ya era hora que llegaras mocoso, me estaba cansando- _Cansando ¿qué mierda dice? como se cansara ese bastardo con esas mujeres alrededor del. _

_-_Oye pero que pretendes- _esto no es un burdel viejo pervertido. _

-De que hablas?- _maldito no pretendas que no sabes._

-Cross este es el chico-

-Si..Lamentablemente- _huh? como que lamentable!_

_-_Pero que lindo es!- _he! No espera que haces, no me abrases así._

_-_Bien, ya que el crio llego es hora de tomar- _que tomar. _

_-_Espera eso no!-

-Tsk como molesta, ya cállate y toma, eres mayor no, así que deja de quejarte. O le temes a una simple copa de vino-_ maldito desgraciado claro que no le temo, ya verás no te daré el gusto…es solo vino después de todo….- _Eso es hasta el fondo crio-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno al parecer ya se ha calmado Kanda, aunque no ha soltado sus puños desde que nos marchamos, y también sus pasos son muy fuertes acaso piensa destrozar el piso. <em>

_Bueno es mejor que este así, que peleando con Nea, por un instante el aura de ese tipo me alerto mucho. Es mejor tener distancia ¿no es que me cause miedo? pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y sé que el lamentara si seguía, bueno, no creo, el no se lamenta por nadie, pero de igual manera._

_Pero algo me sorprende, no esperaba que la mirada fría que agarre de mi madre aun serviría en Kanda, recuerdo que el temblaba junto con mi padre cuando ella los miraba así, y como buena táctica tuve que agarrarla. Solo dos veces lo intente con Kanda, no esperaba que resultara, pero resulto. _

_Solo espero que no se moleste por eso, pero no me quedaba de otra. En fin, ya lo hecho esta, ahora lo que quiero saber e…huh? Kanda se ha detenido, se está volteando..Rayos no me gusta esa mirada es algo acusante. _

_-_Nezumi_- _

_-_He! Dime-

-Por qué demonios me detuviste?- _hay no Kanda, no quiero caer en polémica….aunque sería un buen comienzo. _

_-_Pues porque era peligroso-

-Peligroso! Pero que mierda dices-

-Ves por eso sería peligroso?-

-A que te refieres con eso!- _parece que me puede escuchar._

_-_Pues que no estabas pensando en lo que hacías, y si continuabas meterías la pata, como conmigo, o crees que no me di cuenta que tenias celos por los malentendidos que creaste conmigo y Allen-

_-_Que? como que celos!- _yo no tengo celos._

_-_Pues si, celos, tienes celos-

-Claro que no tengo celos!- _pero que estupideces son esas, celos yo?_

_-_Ok, dices que no tienes celos, entonces como me explicas el hecho de que me arrebataste a Allen cuando trate de acercármelo- _que?_

-Maldito entonces eso lo hiciste para cabrearme, te matare!-

-Vez, no niegues que te afecto eso, y que sentiste una gran furia dentro de tu cuerpo y era dirigida hacia mi- _he! qué? Eso no es….-_ O me negaras que sentiste deseos de matarme- _de matarte?.._

_¨Maldito Nezumi te matare¨ _

_¨Aléjate del Moyashi!¨_

_Demonios no puede ser, eso es imposible... _

_-_Parece que te diste cuenta, estas confundido verdad?- _he?- _No sé si debería pregúntate, pero parece la mejor ocasión, veo que no solamente de mi lo celas sino también de Nea- _de Nea…- _Así que respóndeme ¿te gusta Allen? – _huh?... ¿Qué si me gusta Allen?_

_-_Y..Yo..yo..- _se ha quedado perplejo y se ha sonrojado. Está haciendo un golpe muy fuerte para él. _

_-_Creo que deberías de pensarlo, así que me lo puedes responder en otra ocasión. Vámonos para la casa ya se está haciendo tarde y está pegando el frio…- _esta Chaqueta no me está ayudando much….huh? que es esto? Algo está en el bolcillo de mi chaqueta…huh? demonios! Es la sortija que me dio el idiota de Allen para Shion…huh? Shion! –_Maldición!-

-Huh?...¿A dónde vas Nezumi?-

-No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo- _he! pero? Huh?..su bufanda se ha caído._

-Espera Nezumi!-

* * *

><p><em>Maldición se me había olvidado lo de Shion, me matara si no me presento a la estúpida reunión, con tantas emociones, se me había olvidado que él le tenía una fiesta sorpresa. <em>

_Tengo que llegar, aunque…rayos si lo hago el idiota de Allen me hará entregarle a Shion de frente este estúpido anillo, y no quiero hacer eso, aunque no creo que me haga entregárselo, con todo el disparate que paso puede que se le olvidara, eso espero. _

_Ya estoy cerca de su casa, espero que Shion no se esté preocupando mucho por mí._

_-_Nezumi!- _huh? esa es la voz de Kanda…he! me ha seguido! –_he! Pero que demoni… ¿Por qué has regresado a este lugar?- _rayos... _

_-_Pues…-

-Nezumi! Que bien ya has llegado- _huh? es el Moyash…he! no, no es él? Pero qué?_

_-_Disculpa la tardanza Shion, se me complicaron algunas cosas- _huh? Shion?…Shion?...he! cierto el Moyashi tiene un hermano que se llama Shion, con que es este. _

_-_Ah! Pero si es Kanda ¿Cómo estás?- _demonios! Tiene mucho parecido al Moyashi, a diferencia que este tiene los ojos rojos y una pequeña marca en su mejilla izquierda, no como la de Allen que le cubre casi toda su mejilla y parte del oj…huh? acaso lo he llamado por su nombr…._

_¨ ¿Te gusta Allen?¨_

_huh?..._

_-_Oye Kanda estas bien? Tienes la cara roja no tendr…-

-Bien! Que fiesta tan genial! Hip!- _he! pero qué? Que susto, quien ha grit..huh? pero si es Allen! _

_-_Hermano! No puede ser has bebido mucho- _esta ebrio…huh? Kanda está sorprendido. _

-Hip! Yo pero que dices Shion ¡Hip! Yoo no estoyyy tomado Hip!- _si como no, no lo estas, acaso no se da cuesta que lleva una corbata amarada a la cabeza y se tambalea de un lado a otro. Cuantas abra tomado._

_-_Heee! Pero miren si es Kanda hip! Perfecto contigo quería hablar- _he! se está acercando- _Toda la noche me he estado preguntando hip!- _ya está frente a Kanda- _Dimee hip! Acaso estabas celoso de Nea y de Nezumii he?-

-Q..Que! Pero que dices?- _Kanda está nervioso. _

_-_Hermano pero que dic…huh? Nezumi-

-Espera un momento Shion, no te metas- _perdóname por detenerte así, pero esto puede ser muy revelador._

_-_Y bien Kanda hip! Dime estabas o no- _Allen le esta tocando con un dedo el pecho de Kanda. _

_-_Para que quieres saber idiota! Eso no es tu problema!- _Kanda se está alterando ya, pero que idiota es. _

_-_HEE! Entonces si es cierto hip! Estas celoso?-

-Claro que no!-

-Claro que si hip!- _pero que idiota es Kanda ha caído en su juego, solo lo está provocando._

_-_Que no es cierto estúpido Moyashi!-

-Mi nombre es Allen idiota! Por qué no puedes recordar mi nombre! Por qué no lo puedes recordar?...-_huh? los ánimos de Allen se están aplacando – _No es tan difícil, es Allen!, Allen!- _Kanda está sorprendido por esa actitud._

_-_Hermano-

-Espera Shion-

-Pero Nezumi-

-Solo espera-

_-_Pero que dices?- _huh? Kanda ha hablado- _Claro que se tu nombre-_ lo está tocando por la mejilla, dios esto es un gran avance, entonces si le gusta, ahora falta Allen, aunque con esto es más que obvio. Se ha puesto rojo con solo el toque de los dedos de Kanda._

_Ahora solo falta la…Huh? Allen se está acercando a él…¿he? acaso…dios! No puede ser ¿Lo besara? He! no puede ser! Lo ha besado! Allen ha besado a Kanda sorpresivamente... _

_Esto es historia…._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final<strong>: Kiaaaa Ahora que harás Kanda ante esto te declararas XD bueno aunque es obvio que si XD hehe

Perdón por la tardaaaaza de este fic pero no podía pasar por alto el cumple de Allen, pero bueno valió la pena, Nezumi saco su perres y su maliciosa mentecilla pero dio sus frutos XD unió a mis queridos Allen y Kanda Wiiii XD

No se les olvide comentar o tentare por separar a sus parejitas wajajaja.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de Autora: **hola, hola XD perdón por el mero retraso ando medio desconectada y las ideas se me están acabando porfa no olviden leer el final necesito de su ayudita XD

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lo que una rata podría hacer"<strong>

_Se dice que después de una gran fiesta siempre queda el desastre, y parece que es cierto. Tras haberme quedado con Shion en su casa cuidando a Allen, porque el muy tonto se desmayó después que hizo aquello con Kanda, tuve que llevarlo a su cuarto y el muy imbécil quiso agarrarme de almohada, dios es que estuve a punto de matarlo, pero estaba Shion, aunque me cabreo que lo agarrara a él como un mísero peluche después que me soltó, por su culpa no pude quitar la vista de ellos en toda la noche y ahora estoy demasiado cansado para hacer esto._

_-_Perdón Nezumi- _ detesto limpiar._

-Descuida Shion- _aun no puedo creer que esta casa este así de alborotada, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Shion hacer todo, me molestaría verlo solo a él limpiando y recogiendo el desastre de su tío._

_-_Discúlpame, siento que te estoy obligando a limpiar Nezumi- _asssh que cansado es. No ha dejado de disculparse desde que se levanto._

-Ya olvídate de eso, además yo decidí ayudarte- _esto es muy molesto._

_-_Sí pero…

-Ya te dije que está bien, no me molesta- _ además así podre aprovechar y besa…_

_-_Mmm… Dios como me duele la cabeza. Maldito Cross, me las pagaras- _Tsk demonios.._

_- ¡_Hermano! ya has despertado- _y en el momento menos oportuno esta apunto de besar a Shion._

_-_Buenos días Shi…huh?Pero ¿qué hace Nezumi aquí?- _se ve fatal parece que le está afectando la resaca._

_-_El se quedo durmiendo aquí hermano.

-¿Qué?- _demonios me está mirando feo, me imagino que estará pensando cosas obscenas._

_-¡_Oye! no paso nada- _ no soy un maldito pervertido como tú. _

_-_No te creo.

-Pues cree lo que quieras, además si hubiese hecho algo, no lo haría solo ya que cierta persona cogió a Shion como almohada.

_-¿_Qué! De qué hablas? Y… ¿Qué estas insinuando con eso!- _je parece que si capto la indirecta._

_-¿_Hermano no recuerdas que ayer te desmayaste y…?

-¿Me desmayé?- _Huh?..–_ No me digas, tanto fue mi borrachera que me desmayé- _se ha puesto azul _-Demonios, me estoy sintiendo mal- ¿_acaso no recordara lo sucedido?_

-Hermano, ¿te sientes bien!- _por su poca expresión ante nosotros me parece que no lo recuerda, aunque debería de preguntarle para asegurar._

_-_Allen, ¿Qué recuerdas de ayer?- _ tengo que saber._

-Huh?...Pues recuerdo que el mald…Cross me dio unas cuantas copas- _se ha detenido en decirle maldito a su tío je! Será porque Shion está aquí- _Y de ahí no recuerdo más nada, solo que estuve cantando con Nea y después nada…aunque…espera un momento ¿hice algo más de lo que no debía?- _pues si lo hiciste y muy bien hecha. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa perversa. _

_-_Pues hermano no recuerdas que b….

-¡No! no hiciste nada, solo cantar y después caíste dormido- _Demonios Shion estaba a punto de abrir la boca _–No debes de preocuparte, ¿Por qué no vas a tomarte un baño mientras que nosotros hacemos el desayuno- _puede que no sea un buen momento. Tengo que hablar con Shion antes que meta la pata…_

_-_Tienes razón me iré a bañar….huh? espera un momento ¿por qué te tengo que hacer caso?- _y nuevamente el celopata entra en acción-_ Y ¿por q…wah- _huh? se ha puesto azul-_ Demonios enseguida regreso…- _ya se está marchando, parece que le vino un ataque de nauseas._

_-_Estará bien Allen- _ya está preocupado._

_-_Claro que sí, eso se le pasara después de unas cuantas vomitadas, ahora preocúpate en hacerle algo para comer.

_Y también para ver cómo le decimos las cosas que pasaron? ¿Y por qué? si él no recuerda nada de lo que hizo con Kanda, traerá problemas, ya que Kanda si lo recuerda y muy bien, puede que en este momento se esté retorciéndose en sus pensamientos y repitiendo esa imagen una y otra vez. ¡Je! es que me encantaría verle la cara. La noche anterior cuando Allen le dio ese beso era de total sorpresa que hasta no se movió cuando el cayó en sus brazos y, más cuando regrese de llevar a Allen a su cuarto noté que su mirada aun no cambiaba, dios! era de grabarlo, de verdad que lo traumó, aunque no para mal porque cuando me le acerqué y le hablé su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate y salió huyendo como la propia chica enamorada pero refunfuñona gritándome que lo dejara en paz, je! me recordó una de esas tantas escenas del teatro donde la chica aun negaba sus sentimientos. Bueno ahora lo que toca es si decirle o no, aunque no quiero, meterme en eso sería traerme más problemas como la confusión que tuvo el idiota de mi hermano, mejor me cayó y lo dejo así que ellos se resuelvan. _

_- _ Nezumi..- _he?_

_-_¿Qué sucede?- _está muy cerca de mí, cuando llego él a sentarse a mi lado__?_.

_- _Dime ¿Por qué no dejaste que le dijera lo de ayer?- _he__?__! – _Se que él no sé por su manera de actuar- _he?...- _No se tu, pero yo creo que deberíamos de decirle- _pero si le decimos…._

_-_Crees que lo tomara bien? Has pensado en eso?-_ como que no lo ha pensado, __h__a colocado su cara de duda…huh? retiro lo dicho esta sonriendo._

_-_Pues sí, lo he pensado, y no debes de preocuparte, porque al igual que a mí el siempre ha gustado de Kanda- _He! Que a él siempre le ha gustado- _Creo que fue desde aquello, o eso creo- _aquello? _

-¿A qué te refieres con aquello?

-Bueno, él me contó una vez cuando éramos pequeños que Kanda lo salvo de caer de un barranco, y que cuando lo vio sobre él, le pareció lindo- _interesante..- _ Claro yo aun no conocía a Kanda en ese entonces así que lo asociaba con una niña por la descripción de su cabello- _ je! era de esperarse de las personas que llegan a conocer a Kanda _

_-_Y entonces como te distes cuenta de que le gustaba?- _no ha llegado al punto._

-Bueno Fue cuando entre a la misma escuela que él y te conocí- _ya_, _ósea hace 7 años…huh? un momento entendió sus sentimiento después que me conoció?...no me digas que?_

_- _Oye ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta?- _no puede ser que él desde hace tiempo estaba…_

-Bueno fue cuando comencé a tener sentimientos hacia t….he? – _se ha dado cuenta de sus palabras que se ha puesto rojo. _

_-_Sentimientos hacia quien? – _no quiero ser pícaro pero me encanta la mirada que tiene ahora, es de total vergüenza- _Dime como fue que te diste cuenta?- _ se ve adorable._

_-_Pues…. Ah! Mira ya el agua para el té esta lista- _me cambio el tema. _

_-_Oye Termina con la oración de hace rato– _ no me evadas Shion__. M__e le __acercaré, __vamos voltea y veme a los ojos, no me dejes con las ganas de saber eso- _Y bien cómo fue que te distes cuenta?-

_-¿_He? P..Pues….no Nezumi es algo vergonzoso- _huh? me ha empujado con sus manos…_

- ¿pero que puede ser tan vergonzoso?

-Es qué?...yo- _se está avergonzando mas, pero que adorable se ve, perdón pero no aguanto._

_-_Oyesi dices que es vergonzoso, que puedes perder en decirme si ya está todo claro- _ como este beso que te do__i._

_-_…-

-¿He! Pero qué?- _Allen! he? Demonios estoy sujetando a Shion demasiado cerca para su gusto –_NEZUMIII ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!- _aassh aquí empezamos, mejor me marcho antes que me asesine su hermanitis crónica nunca se le quitara._

-Nezumi ten- _huh? es un trozo de pastel- _Llévaselo al señor Tiedoll y este es otro para Kanda- _je! no creo que el se lo coma pero se lo llevare._

-Bien, nos vemos entonces- _se que no es un buen momento pero uno pequeño no afecta- _Hasta pronto!-

-S…Si...

_-_**NEZUMIII!-** _je! se dio cuenta-_No huyas!-

_-_Hermano déjalo- _c__ó__mo que lo deje!_

_-_Pero qué dices? No puedo dejarlo, no puedes permitir que él haga eso contigo. Besarte cuando él le dé la gana ¿acaso te parece bien eso?- _vamos responde…he? se está poniendo rojo._

_-_Pues…a mi no me molesta- _como? – _Me gusta q..que me bese desprevenido- _no puede ser…mana que hago…– _He? que sucede Allen estas azul te sientes mal todavía-_si un poco- _Déjame traerte algo- _si por favor estaré sentado aquí en el mueble._

_Es tonto de mi parte ponerme siempre así cuando los veo pero no lo puedo evitar, aun no me acostumbro, Assh! Qué más da, es molesto, pero si él está bien con eso para mi también, pero que no lo vuelva hacer frente de mi o lo matare. Todavía le falta camino para convencerme de que es el indicado para Shion._

_Aunque eso de que se quedo anoche aquí no me gusto, ni menos ese comentario de hacerlo solo, acaso ya estará pensando en hacer algo indebido con él? Demonios eso si que no ni siquiera tienen un año para que lo estén haciendo no definitivamente ¡no! _

_-_Aquí tienes hermano- _he? ah! Eso huele delicioso._

-Gracias- _si esta delicioso el té._

_-_Allen, esto, rec…huh? pero qué?- _he! que sucede se ha detenido en plena oración, que estará viendo..huh? no es la bufanda de Nezumi- _No puede ser! se le ha olvidado-

-Llámalo y dile que la venga a buscar.

- Cierto – _Genial así me escuchara unas cuantas cosas, esta vez no se escapara- _Hermano parece que lo tiene apagado- _demonios._

_-_Pues sigue intentándolo.

* * *

><p><em>Al fin ya estoy en casa, no esperaba extrañarla tanto, bueno en realidad no esperaba con ansia verle la cara a Kanda ¿En dónde estará?<em>

_-_Nezumiii al fin llegas me tenias preocupado ¿en dónde estabas?- _assh es el abuelo._

_-_En casa de Shion.

-Cierto ayer tenían la fiesta y..-_huh? que ver con esa aura tristona- _Por qué no me viniste a buscar Nezumi? - _he? cierto yo lo tenía que buscar pero con todo aquello se me olvidó._

_-_Lo siento abuelo, pasaron muchas cosas pero mira esto te lo envía Shion-

-Que bien unas de sus tarta de fresas- _es de esperarse que le guste, siempre pelea por que le haga una, bueno yo tampoco me quejare a mi también me gusta- _Oye y para quien es la otra- _huh? claro el me dio otra para Kanda…Kanda! _

_-¿_Donde está Kanda?-

-Está en su cuarto- _genial _

_A ver, debe de estar sufriendo de pasmo cerebral…huh? no está, pero el televisor de su cuarto esta encendido debe de estar cerca…pero huh? que es eso? Fotos ha estado viendo fotos en su cama.. he! son de él con Allen, parece que fue cuando eran pequeño. _

_-¿_Q..,Qué haces aquí- _he? ya ha llegado__!__ – _Que haces?- _huh? que hago? Pues…_

-Miro unas pequeñas fotos interesantes- _ se ha sorprendido._

_-_Suelta eso y lárgate de aquí!- _je! esta avergonzado sus orejas están rojas._

_-_Bien, bien tranquilo no tienes por qué gritarme así si son solo fotos de ti ¨con Allen¨ -

_-_Lárgate de aquí!

_¡Uy! se enojó, me ha sacado a patadas de su cuarto. Jeje, pero que esplendida mirada al saber que cargaba esas fotos jejee…y pensando en eso esas fotos, no me digas que al igual que Allen, el también le gustaba.. mmmh…bueno por cómo era la foto Allen sonriendo mientras le agarraba la mano a Kanda da mucho que decir y además Kanda aparece avergonzado, me pregunto quién habrá tomado esa foto, puede que Shion sepa lo llamare para que venga…huh? pero qué? tengo llamadas de él, lo llamare._

_-_Shion.

-Nezumi, gracias a dios contestas, mira dejaste tu bufanda aquí en la casa- _huh? mi bufanda, perfecto será una buena ocasión._

_- ¿_Por qué no me la traes? y así podremos hablar de un asunto que te parece-_ a ver si cae. _

_-_Claro, no hay problema ya te la llevo nos vemos ahí entonces - _perfecto se que con esa él vendrá._

_-_Bien nos vemos aquí-

_Jejeje aquí se decidirá todo._

Minutos después el timbre sonó, al fin habían llegado! Sonrió con malicia.

_-_Hola Nezumi, perdón por la tardanza- _je! como lo planee. _

_-_Tranquilo pasa, tú también Allen- les invito a pasar. Allen no parece muy a gusto y me sonríe forzosamente. Espero que esto valga la pena, porque me estaré jugando el pescuezo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota finales<strong>: XD fue horrible estuvo WTF.

Dios Kanda con fotitos lindas de Allen con èl y escondiditas XD kiaaa me encanto, me recordó a una serie llamada Mawaru Pingudoramu donde una chica llamada ringo pega la foto de su amado en el techo y lo acosa toda las noches

Me imagino a kanda haciendo eso XD claro de una manera más fría como es el XD

Espero que le haya gustado pero necesitare de su ayudita no sé cómo lograr que ellos permanezcan aunque sea un rato hablando XP estoy en desconexión no tengo imaginación para que ellos ya entablen su relación XP

Denme ideas XD imagínense el escenario y creen una pequeña disputa entre ellos para su comienzo.

Claro no se olviden que Allen no recuerda lo sucedido XD pero siente corazón XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de autora:** hola! Hola bueno tras una buena racha de no escribir aquí les tengo un regalito, publicare tres seguiditos aunque tendrán tardanza uno del otro, para así mantener la expectativa XD

Gracias a las lectoras que me dieron muchas ideas XD porfa sigan dando buenas en los próximos capi XD las quiero XD

* * *

><p>"Promesa"<p>

Kanda..Kanda!¨

¨Que quieres¨

¨ ¿Es verdad que dijiste que te casarías conmigo?¨

¨Que! Pero quien te dijo eso? ¨

¨ Lavi ¨

¨Tsk! Estúpido bocón¨

¨Entonces es cierto!, es cierto!¨

¨He? claro que no! como se te ocurre¨

¨Pero yo…¨

¨Tu qué?¨

¨Bueno…Pues pensaba que sería una buena idea, ya que serias una linda esposa¨

¨Que! Pero qué demonios dices!¨

¨ Pero que malo tiene así estaríamos juntos para siempre¨

¨Tsk idiota, nunca me casaría contigo¨

¨Heeee! Porque no?¨

¨Porque no! Y punto¨

¨Espera no te vayas! Aunque sea dime que estaremos juntos¨

¨No! y deja de seguirme¨

¨Bueno si tu no quieres yo siempre estare junto a ti¨

_Juntos…._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Huh? pero qué?...un sueño…cuando me he quedado dormido y…¿Por qué tuve que soñar eso? _

_¨Estaremos juntos¨_

_Tsk maldición…¿Por qué demonios tenía que soñar con eso nuevamente? Me prometí que lo olvidaría ya que todo fue mentira, una total mentira…..Maldito Moyashi ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tuviste que revolver este sentimiento nuevamente?_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno puede que esto sea una mala manera pero no se me ocurrió mas nada. La tención está subiendo y, siento que las energías de Allen están tocando mi espalda como agujas afiladas.<em>

_Claro era de esperarse, cuando llegaron, los invite a la sala y al ofrecerles té Shion me acompaño y como era obvio su perrito en celo lo siguió asechando mi espalda por si hago algo con Shion que está a mi lado preparando las tazas para el té de una manera muy adorable._

_Assh! Que cansino es esto, pero creo que es mejor así, si hago lo que tengo en mente, él no se resistirá y si calculo bien el momento se que se encontraran, además es perfecta la ocasión mi abuelo no está y la casa se presta para la situación ya que por lo grande que es de seguro tropezaran o algo así, bueno eso espero._

_En fin, yo creo que es el momento daré un chance a que se tome el té de jazmín, y empezar la acción. _

_-_Bien, así que, díganme que les trae su visita?- _sé, que es tonto preguntar, porque lo sé, pero por algo hay que empezar. _

_-_Bueno dejaste tu bufanda en casa así que te la traje Nezumi-

_-_Ah! con razón decía yo que me faltaba algo- _Allen esta mirándonos fijamente, perfecto._

_-_Si eso mismo le dije a Allen, se que esta bufanda es tu preferida- _huh? y como lo sabe si no se lo he dicho...mmh claro es que soy tan obvio siempre me la pongo, bueno aunque ya no puedo decir que es mi preferida hay una que me gusta más y me la dio…mmm no estaría mal decirlo. _

_-_Tienes razón, pero ahora tengo otra cosa en preferencia-_ Je! Allen se a engrinchado con lo que dije._

-He! Qué cosa en preferencia tienes!- _resulto. _

-Bueno ¿quieres saber qué es?-

-Si!-

-Bueno déjame buscarlo….con Shion-

-He? y porque con..Huh?- _están escapando - _ oigan esperen! he?– _Rayos maldita silla! quítensen del medio!...huh demonios ahora donde se abran metido, maldición se han escapado - _Shion, en donde estas Shion!-

_Bien no se ha dado cuenta, al fin sirvió de algo el almacén que mi abuelo hizo junto a la puerta de la cocina, por su rabia no se dio cuenta de ella. _

_-_Nezumi porque nos escondemos- _huh?_

_-_Bue…-

_-_Shion en donde estas!- _Demonios! _

_-_Nezumi, Allen est..-

-Shiiii espera-_ todavía está cerca._

_Vamos aléjate, sigue andando ya que quiero que te encuentres con él, y que se acabe todo esto. Ya que de verdad quiero que te centre en tus asuntos, y me deje quieto con Shion, no sé hasta qué punto podre soportarlo con sus ataques de protector celopata, y además pienso que si están ellos dos juntos mis problemas de no solo en casa si no por fuera se terminaran, o eso espero. _

_De igual manera lo que me importa ahora es que se termine eso y pasar más tiempo con Shion como ahora, bueno, aunque decir ahora no creo, este lugar es muy pequeño, y Shion esta de lado mío con su cuello doblado, si vamos a pasar un buen rato acá deberíamos de acomodarnos._

_-_Oye colócate aquí-

-He? pero?-

-Ven que estas incomodo, y no te alarmes por lo de Allen deja que se aleje un poco y te cuento-

-O..Ok-

_Bien, así estará más cómodo, si coloca sus piernas sobre las mías sentándose en el centro entre ellas, su cuello tendrá más libertad, y me dará facilidad de ver por las rejillas de la puerta a Allen, que al parecer no está._

_-_Bien se ha marchado, podemos salir-

-O..Ok Ne..zumi- _huh?  
><em>

_-_Oye que tienes?- _no deja de estrujar su camisa_- ¿Que tienes ganas de ir al baño?-_ mmh...me lo está negando, entonces ¿porque esta tan nervioso? a ver levántame esa cara Shion - _¿Qué tie..- _he? se ha sobresaltado al momento cuando le sujete la cara…huh? espera como estamos ahora.. Demonios es lógico! Estamos demasiado cerca y en una posición muy comprometedora, rayos esto es peligroso, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte y, también quiero, quiero….demonios qué más da, nadie nos ve._

_-_Ne..Nezum..-

-Shiiiiss- _solo por un momento….déjame besart.._

_-_Nezumi! Shion! Pero que hacen hay?- _Tsk maldición!  
><em>

_-_Señor Tiedol! Oush! Mi cabeza- _je! se altero y golpeo su cabeza con la pared. _

_-_Estas bien Shion!-

-Sí, si él está bien abuelo, dame un permiso para salir-_ porque siempre me rodean los inoportunos, cuando será el día que tendré privacidad._

_-_Y que hacían ahí?-

-Nada, y dime qué haces tú aquí no deberías de estar trabajando-

_-_Sí, lo que pasa es que se me olvido algo aquí en el almacén, pero ya regreso rápido me estan esperando, así que, Shion estás en tu casa se libre de hacer lo que quieras, bueno nos vemos, ah! Nezumi ven acá- _huh?_

_-_Que..-

-Compórtate y, la casa es muy grande para que estén en ese lugar- _Que!- _Bueno hasta lueguito, que la pasen bien- _acaso el…no eso es imposible no creo que haya dado cuenta. _

_-_Ne..Nezumi- _huh? _

_-_Dime – _está nervioso, me imagino por lo de ahora su rostro está muy avergonzado. _

_-_B..Bueno lo..lo de hace rato pues..yo- _se ha quedado callado_- No mejor olvídalo, porque no buscamos a Allen- _he? _

_-_Oye espera, que me ibas a decir?- _  
><em>

_-_No, no es nada, ven vamos a buscar a Allen- _está nervioso sera que..._

_-_Bien, pero primero ven acá- _si pienso que es, no creas que con la interrupción de mi estúpido abuelo me cortara lo que no termine, asi que ven...  
><em>

_-_Pero que mierda hacen! – _Tsk! Esto no puede estar pasando- _Huh? Porque Shion está aquí?- _sientos deseo de matar definitivamente- _Y bien responde Nezumi-

_-_Está de visita Kanda, así que no molestes vámonos Shion!-

-He? pero Nezumi para donde…-

-Oye espera! -

_Aunque sea en mi cuarto estare a salvo de estos corta notas.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Demonios me he perdido en esta casa, no esperaba que fuera tan grande, creo que ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las puertas que he abierto y, para que, para terminar en mas pasillos, esta casa parece un gran laberinto. <em>

_Me pregunto dónde estarán Nezumi y Shion, es que si los encuentro matare a ese bastardo de Nezumi por meter a Shion en sus juegos infernales, espera que te encuentre. _

_-_Vamos Shion- _He! esa es la voz de Nezumi están cerca pero por don…- _Ven apresúrate- _he? como? que se apresure…-_Vamos al segundo piso- _he? al segundo piso. _

_-_Nezumi estás seguro, no se molestaran por estar en tu cuarto- _que! cuarto, eso no! Eso no!_

_-_Shion!- _maldición por donde salgo para llegar hasta ellos…huh? bien por aqui me servirá, al parecer llega directo hasta las escaleras...perfecto ahora solo sube...__demonios porque son tan largas estas escaleras_..._huh? y ahora para donde cogieron, en que puerta se abran metido._

_Maldicion en cada lado del pasillo hay como tres entrada, cual será? cual será?…asshh! Vamos entra en cual sea, si me toca revisar todas lo hare, total es por una buena razón._

_Comenzare con esta, se ve normal aunque está un poco oscura no creo que estén aquí…huh? que es eso? Una flor? Huh? ¿Pero cómo puede estar esa flor dentro de ese franco de vidrio? es extraño, haber me acercare más..Huh? increíble! Hay un jardín en el balcón de la habitación, que hermoso._

_Sorprendente se ve que están muy bien cuidadas, hay muchas especies, me pregunto quién las cultivara, bueno aunque esa es una respuesta muy clara, el señor Tiedoll, no creo que Bakanda y Nezumi mantengan este jardín tan bello. _

_Solo el señor Tiedol mantendría esto al igual que su agradable vista y el ambiente que tiene, es muy propio de el, puede que aqui disfrute pintando, aunque no me imaginaba que fuera jardinero...  
><em>

_Bueno ya está, no es momento de perder el tiempo en tomar un poco de aire, ni ver flores, tienes que buscar a Shion y al bastardo de Nezumi. Revisare la siguien….waaaa! oush…..mmh eso dolió…pero quien dejo esta maldita caja en el medio, siento que mi cara esta roja me la he golpeado muy fuerte… que tendrá esa caja huh? pero si son fotos…he! pero si es Kanda...ok ese es Kanda!…dios eso no puede ser él, no puede que desde pequeño sea tan mono…huh? pero qué demonios estoy pensando mono! mono...Aassh soy un caso perdido, ya admítelo Allen.  
><em>

_Porque ya no lo puedo estar negando, desde que paso aquel incidente con Nea en el aula de profesores y también la confusión que el tuvo con su hermano, mi corazón late de forma extraña, y me da miedo lo que pueda sentir o lo que pueda saber, a veces me gustaría marcharme para no encontrarme con el, pero verme aquí en su casa aunque con distinta razón, me mantiene nervioso y no negare pero, menos mal que no se encuentra en casa o no sé qué haría, bueno puede que si...AAH! en fin ya debería de marcharme, guardare todo esto par..huh? y esta foto? que? Pero si soy yo de pequeño y tambien Kand…._

¨Kanda tomate una foto conmigo¨

¨No!¨

_He? que fue eso?_

¨Vamos solo una¨

¨Déjame en paz no me las tomare¨

_Pero qué? ¿Qué estoy tratando de recordar?..._

¨Kanda mira!¨

¨Que! ¨

Sonrie¨

_¿Porque mi corazón me está doliendo? ¿Que son estos recuerdos? ¿Qué me sucede? _

_-_Tsk es inútil eso n…he?-

_Kanda! _

_Allen! _

**Nota final:** Allen curioso en modo protector XD y tambien sufriendo por sus recuerdos escondidos O.o

Bueno lo del jardín se preguntaran porque Kanda tiene eso, bueno según noticias oficiales ese es uno de sus gustos le gusta la jardinería XD nada mas imagínense a Kandita podando a sus lindas flores y Allen mirándolo fascinado KIAAA ya tuve derrame.

Bueno espero que le guste el siguiente muestra un poco el pasado de ellos XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de autora**: Hi, Hi bueno como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente XD

Espero que les guste es algo dramático XD

* * *

><p>Verdad a medias<p>

_Qué significa eso? Que recuerdos son estos? porque aparezco en esta foto con él? acoso yo…_

¨Nunca te abandonare Kanda¨

_Qué? _

¨Mentiroso¨

¨No es mentira siempre estaré contigo Kanda¨

_Huh? pero cómo?...no recuerdo haber dicho eso y tampoco haber estado con...Kanda! _

-P...Pero qué demonios haces aquí!-

_-_P..Pues yo-

¨Nunca te dejare¨

_Que es esto? Ash! Mi cabeza...s..siento que estallara._

_-_Oye estas bien?-

_Pues…creo que..no…_

_-_He? Allen! ...-

_Se ha desmayado y también esta pálido pero que le sucede…tsk maldición Moyashi me estas preocupando, vamos despierta, despierta! Esto no me gusta. _

-K..Kanda_- _

_Huh? a…acaba de balbucear mi nombre…._

* * *

><p><em>. <em>

_Allen.._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Allen.._

_.  
><em>

_He?...alguien grita mi nombre ¿pero quién será? Siento que reconozco la voz pero no recuerdo quien es._

_Allen _

_La voz se hace más fuerte, pero de quien será? _

_-_Allen despierta!-

_He? pero que?...Kanda? Un momento porque se ve como un niño? _

_-_Ya era hora, vámonos nos están esperando-

_Cómo? Esperando?…_

-Sip!-

_He? pero que es esto? soy yo de niño, acaso estoy soñando.._

_-_Oye mañana iré a buscarte-

_Pero siento que ya había pasado…acaso es un recuerdo? ¿Pero porque no me acuerdo? _

_-_Bien, pero no me busque tan temprano aunque sea déjame dormir hasta la hora-

-Que! Claro que no si te dejo llegaremos tarde y no quiero ser castigado por ti nuevamente-

_Castigado?…espero eso… _

-Pero Kanda-

_Cierto yo siempre llegaba tarde a las clases y era…_

-Pero nada! nos vemos mañana Moyashi-

_MALDITOOO! Porque sigues llamándome así! Ahora que lo pienso todas las mañanas después de que llegabas de entrenar me buscabas y me llamabas por ese nombre lográndome pararme mal humorado y...espera un momento, Kanda me buscaba todas las mañanas para ir al colegio? Pero en qué mundo era ese! Eso es imposible, el no habría hecho eso jamás…jamás…aunque…¿Rayos porque no me acuerdo bien? ¿Qué sucede? _

_-_Allen vamos a jugar- _huh? pero si es Lavi…dios no puede ser, era así de adorable- _Ven, Ven vamos Allencitooo- _bueno más o menos, como que desde pequeño fue fastidioso _

_-_Bien ¿pero que jugaremos?- _huh? _

-Ya lo veras, ven que Alma y Kanda nos esperan-

_-_No me digas que jugaremos a la casita- _he? a la casita pero qué?- _Odio siempre ser el hijo- _no me digas que me la pasaba jugando eso con ellos._

-Vamos Allen ese papel te queda genial, además Alma como tu hermano mayor se sentirá triste igual que tu padre y tu linda madre-

-Maldito conejo yo no jugare!- _he? eso quiere decir que…_

-Oh vamos Kanda, si no juegas entonces quien será la madre-

-No me interesa!- _no puede ser desde pequeño lo confundían con una mujer._

_-_Bueno si no quieres ser la madre, entonces Allen hoy es tu día de suerte cambiaremos de papel, tú serás mi linda esposa y Kanda será nuestra hijita mal humorada- _que!_

-En serio!- _como? yo de esposa._

-Claro que no! El no será tu esposa- _ Kanda…_

_-_Porque no! tu no quisiste, déjame a Allen como mi esposa es más linda que tu- _he? _

_-_Maldito conejo suéltalo!- _se están peleando por mi?_

- Que te da celos que tu esposito se quede con otro-

-No! tú te puedes pudrir pero Allen…- _huh? – _Tsk olvídalo me largo-

-Pues así es mejor, yo me quedare con Allen..He? y en donde esta?- _es cierto en donde estoy hace un rato estaba en los brazos de Lav…He cuando llegue junto a Kanda._

-Déjame acompañarte-

-Tsk Haz lo que quieras-

-Allen porque te vas con él!- _porque así mi corazón lo quería._

-Perdón Lavi, jugaremos después- _ya lo recuerdo._

_En ese momento sentí algo en mi pecho que no lo podía entender, pero me mataba el saber que era, sabía que algo sucedía, que hasta busque su significado, busque por cada síntoma que me daba de mareos al tocarlo, hasta el cosquilleo de mariposas en mi estomago, pero aun así no lo entendí._

_Claro cómo era posible que un niño de 7 años podía entender lo que era el significado de amor, aunque me lo daban ese sentimiento era distinto ya que era algo especial en el, pero no fue después de ese día, cuando escuche a lavi diciendo que él quería casarse conmigo, dirán que tonto eres por darte cuenta en ese momento después de tanto buscar, pero recuerdo que me llene de mucha alegría, una alegría que de momento me dio a pensar en lo mucho que quería estar a su lado, que quería permanecer siempre junto a él y que nadie lo tuviera. _

_Recuerdo que salí corriendo buscando a Kanda a decirle si era cierto y aunque él lo negó mi corazón se mantenía contento, porque al sostenerle la mano él la sostuvo sin problemas que hasta me sonri…he? que sucede? De repente se ha oscurecido._

_-_Kanda! Por favor déjame pasar-

_He? Pero que hago en la puerta de su casa, y alterado ¿que habrá sucedido? _

_-_Pero si es Allen he? pero si estas todo empapado, corriste hasta aquí y con esa tormenta? y tu padre?-_ es el señor Tiedol _

_-_Donde esta Kanda!- _huh?_

-Está arriba pero….oye espera! No corras espera Allen!..Ya subió bueno puede que él lo anime, el haber perdido a sus padres a estas alturas de edad es duro…rayos porque tenía que pasar esto- _señor Tiedol… _

_Es cierto Kanda perdió a sus padres cuando tenía 11 años por un accidente de tránsito pero, aunque ellos quedaron vivos al siniestro, su muerte más que todo fue por la falta de rapidez de los doctores, a no darse cuenta de que sus heridas fueron más que todo internas no duraron mucho. _

_Supe que Kanda golpeo a todo los doctores al enterarse de la verdad, y aunque yo no pude llegar al hospital sé que la paso mal, pues cuando llegue a la habitación de él aun estaba enfurecido y con las manos ensangrentadas de tanto golpear la pared que aun seguía golpeando, corrí asustado y sostuve sus manos logrando abrazarlo, no pude sentir ningún forcejeo pero si las pequeñas gotas que brotaban de sus ojos, y junto con las mías toda la noche él se descargo_

_Lo único que mantuve esa noche era la promesa de que nunca lo abandonaría y que siempre estaría a su lado, siempre juntos en las buena y….._

**-Mana!- **

_He! (Se levanta alterado) _

_-_Al fin despiertas- _Huh?...K..Kanda –_ Ten – _he? es un pañuelo pero para qué? Si yo no...Huh? estoy llorando!–_ Llevas más de un buen rato así- _como? -_ No sé qué sueño tuviste pero…-

-Sueño?-

¨Mana!¨

-Oye..- _huh? __Que significa esa cara? se ha puesto pálido, acaso no se acordara de lo que soñó o no lo quiere recordar…huh? se está levantando _-Oye espera-_ está tambaleándose- _Oye he dicho que te esperes- _así no podrás.._

-Suéltame!- _he?_

_-_Oye pero qué diablos te pasa!-

_-_ No me sucede nada solo déjame en paz!- _qué?_

_-_Pero que mierda te pasa! Acaso se te olvida que estas en mi cuarto y que te desmayaste haciendo que me preocupara estúpido idiota! Y ahora me dices que te deje en paz después de haberte cuidado–

-Pues me disculpo! No quise desmayarme y tener ese estúpido sueño y recordar algo que olvide y…- _Huh? se ha volteado- _y…y también…olvidarme..que por eso..yo..yo- _he? está llorando?_

-Oye..- _huh? esta temblando._

_Pero que es lo que lo altera tanto? que clase de sueño tuvo para que lo alterara así?...no soporto verlo así y tampoco verlo llor… _

_-_Perdón Kanda- _He? se está disculpando pero porque?- _Perdón por no acordarme y de no cumplir esa promesa..p..perdón- _que?- _Perdón lo siento- _he? espera!_

_Pero Que está sucediendo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> bueno, bueno el final me me fui en picada los circuitos se safaron XD y bueno termine asi lo bueno es que me dio una pequeña idea del otro la cual medio tardare en publicarlo porque estoy en duda si los uno al siguiente o que tenga más recuerdos aunque debería de dejarlo para después XD

Ah! Una cosa para que no se enreden en las edades cuando nuestro Allen tuvo sus primeros sentimientos en esta historia fue a los 7 años y Kanda tenía 10 años, y bueno cuando Kanda perdió a sus padres imaginarios Allen tenía 8 años así que bueno es por si a las dudas tú sabes

Y bueno su edad actual es Allen 16 años y Kanda 19 XD esa es la edad mansa jejeje

Bueno mi lindo regalito no sera cumplido hasta mañana sorry pero el ultimo tendra un extra XD

Besos no dejen atrás sus Review XD me llenan de ideas


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas ****de ****autora: **bueno, bueno, después de mucho tiempo les traigo su dosis por partida doble, hasta nuevo aviso... asi que disfrutenlo, wajajajaja!

**Advertencias:** drama y sufering

* * *

><p><strong>¨Hermanos¨<strong>

_Serás mío de ahora en adelante_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué fue todo eso?<em>

_"Perdón Kanda…Perdón por no acordarme, perdón por no cumplir esa promesa… discúlpame… lo siento"_

_ ¿Qué?... Acaso él…_

_"Perdóname"_

_No, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasado, el no puede estar haciéndome esto, porque si lo estuviera haciendo, entonces él…¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿!por qué demonios me vienes con esto Moyashi!? Acaso me has estado jugando una broma, acaso siempre tuviste presente mi existencia y me has estado mintiendo y viéndome la cara de idiota…¡Maldita seas Moyashi! Si es lo que estas pretendiendo hacer juro que no te lo perdonaré._

_-_ Esta vez no te tendré compasión- _no dejare que escapes._

* * *

><p><em>Mmm parece que habrá mucha movida, esto es está saliendo como lo esperaba, pero lo que me preocupa es que hace un momento Allen salió de la casa muy alterado, como si huyera, acaso Yuu no se atrevió a decirle... <em>

-Nezumi-

_No, eso no puede ser si mis cálculos eran los correcto él no lo rechazaría más bien se llevaría la sorpresa._

-Nezumi-

_Dios espero que todo dé en el clavo, no quiero llegar a tener que.._

_-¡_Nezumi!- ¿_he? –¿_Me estás escuchando? ¿qué te sucede?- _demonios! se me olvidó que Shion estaba aquí._

_-_No pasa nada, solo estaba distraído-

-No me veas la cara de tonto, se que te pasa algo, además cuando miraste por la ventana te sorprendiste y dejaste de escucharme- _debió ser cuando miré a Allen salir_

_-_Descuida no es nada solo que vi salir a tu herma…he? -

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A quien viste?...uhmmm? ¿Ese no es Kanda?- _mmm interesante así que mis cálculos eran correctos-_ ¿Qué lleva en sus manos?-_ ¿En sus manos?.. _

-¡He! Pero si es Mugen-

-¿Mugen? ¿Quién es Mugen?-

-Es la estúpida espada de mi hermano, él le puso ese nombre ¿pero qué hará con ella? ¿Acaso piensa acabar con Allen?-

-¡Con Allen! Qué tiene que ver el con eso?!-

-¿He? nada...- _demonios abrí mi boca sin pensar._

_-_Nezumi dime!-

-Esto..bueno…-

_-¡_Nezumi!-

_-_Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate ya te digo.

* * *

><p><em> Esto es malo ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Ahora que pensará Kanda sobre lo que dije, me imagino que no me entendió o puede que esté confundido además he salido corriendo como un cobarde…!Maldición! Es de esperarse porque ni yo sé lo que dije, y pensándolo ¿por qué motivo me disculparía? ¿Por qué le pediría perdón a Kanda?...<em>

_-_Demonios¡ ¿No entiendo nada?¡-

_Esto es muy confuso ¿porque no puedo recordar bien las cosas? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?¿cómo es posible que de tanto tiempo que llevo conociendo a Kanda no me haya acordado de esos momentos que tuve con él ? Creo que estoy enloqueciendo,¿ o acaso lo he olvidado...? porque si fuera así... él realmente me odiaría, hasta yo mismo me odiaría si me olvidara de alguien y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca estuvo ahí…rayos!_

_-_Soy despreciable-

_Ahora que lo piendo en el momento en que yo regresé al instituto después de regresar de Inglaterra él se sorprendió y trato de acercarse a mi muchas veces pero siempre lo interrumpía hasta que cuando lo logró y trató de decirme algo yo le pregunte qué ¿Quién era? Y eso desató en él una furia que por poco me mata, ahora ya entiendo porque lo hacía…demonios no tengo perdón, ahora ¿qué haré?, no puedo pararme frente a él y decirle "Oh mira recordé todo, me podrías perdonar y volver a empezar" eso sería estúpido, además es obvio que no…espera ¿perdonar? Acaso será esa la razón por la cual me disculpe, es lógico, pero, aunque sea por eso ¿Por qué no me siento satisfecho? Acaso habrá pasado algo mas…mmm…grrrr demonios! Vamos, vamos recuerda aunque sea trata de hallar esa respuesta si quieres resolver las cosas y aunque sea estar a su lad… _

_"Estaré …Siempre…Kanda" _

_¿He? Q..que habrá sido eso..esas palabras, acaso le habré dicho algo más a Kanda que no me recuerde, pero ¿qué será? qué será lo que le dije?…demonios! no me acuerdo de nada. _

**_ "¡MANA!" _**

_He? Pero qué?..tsk! mi cabeza, me duele. Está volviendo el mismo dolor que aquella vez._

_- ¿_Allen? pero qué haces aquí?- _huh..Quién es?-¡¿ _Oye te encuentras bien?!- _he? Pero si es el señor Tiedoll –¡_Allen, estas sangrando! – ¿_he? Maldición!_

_-_D..Descuide estoy bien- _rayos está pasando nuevamente, me trato de contener la hemorragia con mis manos._

_-¡_Claro que no estás bien! mírate, estas sangrando por la nariz, vamos a un hospital-

-¡No! No se preocupe señor Tiedoll, ésto me pasa en algunas ocasiones, pero no es para alarmarse ve ya se me quito- _me alegro de que al menos se haya detenido._

_-_Eso no me convence Allen, eso no es normal- _si ya lo sé- _Deberías de ir a un medico-

-Descuide sé que no fui un poco convincente pero esto me pasa cuando tengo mucha presión y estress, ya yo estoy en control con eso- _Aunque no pensaba que me volviera a pasar._

_-_De igual manera tengo que llevarte a un medico así me sentiré más tranquilo, y podre...-

-¡Mooo-yaaa-shiii!- _huh? Rayos esto no es bueno _

_-¡_Kanda! Pero ¿qué haces aqu...oye ¿por qué tienes a Mugen?- _algo está mal..._

-Maldito Moyashi, te matare!- _lo sabia no es bueno, me matará! _

-Kanda detente! _Que estás haciendo- el señor Tiedoll se ha puesto en frente, de cierta manera me siento aliviado. Lo que menos quiero es pelear ahora con Kanda._

_-_No te metas en esto anciano, esto es entre él y yo, así que suéltame! Mataré a ese bastardo-_debo de huir._

_-¡_No! No puedo permitir que hagas eso, primero debes de calmarte, ¿qué es lo qué te sucede, Yuu?-

-No es asunto tuyo, asi que suéltame!- _rayos se ha soltado del señor Tiedoll, maldición, viene directo hacia mi, que hago no puedo moverme, no puedo, no puedo…huh? Pero qué?...se ha detenido...jiii la punta de su espada está en mi pecho!- D_ebería de matarte en éste instante Moyashi..._- no entiendo..._-Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo - _si tanto deseas hacerlo, ¿qué te detiene Kanda?_- ¿Por qué? Dime ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Acaso me crees un idiota!-

-No, no lo eres, yo no quería...-

_¿¡Qué?! Se estará burlando de mí._

_-_Solo que no lo recordaba- ¿_qué no lo recordaba?_

_-¿_A qué juego estás jugando?, cómo que no lo recordabas, si hace un momento me dijiste que lo sentías-

-Es cierto, pero es que yo, yo…-¿_huh?_

_-¿_Tú qué?!-

-Yo..yo aun no..- _estoy confundido, ni sé que quiero decir..._

-¿Aún tu no qué? Maldición ya habla de una buena vez!-

-¡Demonios! no lo sé! Aún no sé porque te pedí perdón, aún no sé porque no recordaba, no lo sé, es confuso! ¡Así que déjame en paz!-

-¿He? Oye espera! No dejaré que te vayas, me debes una explicación-

-Ya suéltame! Como quieres que te dé una explicación si aun no lo sé, ya déjame-

-Kanda ya suéltalo, no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero así no debes de resolverlo lo estas presionando mucho, no es bueno para Allen-

-Tsk... no te metas en esto anciano-

_No aguanto más, siento que me voy a derrumbar._

_-_Claro que si me meto Yuu, así que suéltale el brazo a Allen-

_Tengo que alejarme de Kanda o si no..yo, yo acabaré..._

_-¿_Huh?-

-¡Ya suéltame!- ¿_he? Se ha soltado, no puedo quedarme aquí._

_-¡_Oye! vuelve aquí, Moyashi!- _maldición- ¡_Detente!- _rayos! no puedo alcanzarlo, se está alejando nuevamente de mi, maldición no puedo permitirlo, no puedo -_ No te alejes de mi!-

_¿Cómo? _

_-_Ya detente Moyashi! No puedes alejarte de mi nuevamente! Acaso no me prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre!-

_"Estaré contigo siempre Kanda"_

_No puede ser, eso era…eso era lo que faltaba, ahora lo entiendo y también…huh?.._

_El sonido del metal y el vidrio haciendose trizas junto a un sonido retumbante es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar. De pronto todo se ha quedado en silencio..._

**_-¡_****Allen!- **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado... no dejen de comentar... porque ya he activado los motores...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas ****de ****autora:** bueno, bueno, después de mucho tiempo les traigo su dosis por partida doble, hasta nuevo aviso... asi que disfrutenlo, wajajajaja!

**Advertencias:** drama y sufering

* * *

><p><strong>¨Hermanos¨<strong>

No mueras

* * *

><p>¡ALLEN!<p>

_Mmm…¿qué sucede?_

¡ALLEN, RESISTE!

_¿He?_

_-¡_Vamos, resiste! Ni se te ocurra morir!

_Morir…es cierto fui arrollado por un auto__…ask... mi cuerpo, siento que todo me duele, no puedo moverme, estoy muy cansado..._

_-¡_Allen ¡vamos resiste! No te duermas! Ya estoy llamando a la ambulancia-¿_señor Tiedoll?- _ Kanda! Ya deja al conductor, él no tiene la culpa-

_Kanda…_

-¡ Maldición, eso lo sé!, pero, pero si el…-

_Kanda…tu_

_-_Ya te dije que lo sueltes, ven ayúdame, dame tu camisa y presiona aquí, no podemos permitir que Allen siga perdiendo sangre, no es tiempo de ensañarse con ese hombre-

-P..pero- _je hasta en éstas condiciones eres un idiota._

_-_Pero nada vamos coloca tus manos acá en el hombro y presiona, buscare algo para vendarle.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?! Todo esto es mi culpa- _Kanda tonto. Hago el intento por mover mis labios para hacerte llegar mis palabras._

-no….tú no…tú no tienes- ¿Moyashi_? Está consiente..._

_-_No, no hables-

-T..Tonto, no…no quiero que te culpes- ¿_que? – _N..No es tu culpa- cállate Moyashi..._  
><em>

_-_Callate Moyashi, solo gastas tus energias, maldición_- su mano…-_M..Me gustaría acariciar tu rostro-

-P…Pero que mierda estás diciend…- _está fría…maldición!- _No me hagas esto, no te puedes alejar de mí, no te lo perdonaré, no lo haré-

-L..Lo se idiota…así que..n..no llores…- ¿_he?_

-¡ALLEN! MIERDA! ABUELO!

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Disculpe ha llegado alguien alguien llamado Allen a éste hospital!-

**-**Esto..Bueno- _la chica de la administración parece ir muy calmada solo me hace impacientarme, es muy lenta._

- ¡Por favor necesito que me diga!- _ella parece reaccionar algo asustada._

**-**Shion! Cálmate así no podrás saber, tienes que tranquilizarte-

-Pero Nezumi!-

**-**Shion Mírame, no te precipites el estará bien, Señorita, sabe si un joven que fue arrollado está en éste hospital-

-S..Sí, el fue llevado a emergencia y en estos momentos lo están atendiendo-

-Nezumi…-

-Muchas gracias, ven vamos, puede que mi abuelo este por acá-

-Oiga espere, ¿es familiar suyo el paciente?-

-No, pero él sí-

-¿Podría hablar con usted?-

_Esto no puede estar pasando ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar nuevamente?, ¿ahora qué hago? no pude proteger a Allen, padre dime qué puedo hacer ahora._

_-_Shion- ¿_huh? _

_-_Señor Tiedoll…he? Dígame, dígame ¿cómo está mi hermano?!Dígame que fue lo que paso!-

-Bueno…todo fue muy repentino, Yuu estaba persiguiendo a Allen cuando el de repente se paro en medio de la calle y sin previo aviso fue arrollado, nosotros pudimos hacer lo necesario para traerlo hasta acá incluso Kanda se encargo de llevarlo a la camilla y los doctores le dijeron que aun seguía con pulso y que no se preocupara que estaría en buenas manos, aun no sabemos todavía nada, tenemos que esperar a que salga de la sala de operaciones, Yuu está esperan.. Oye espera ¿a dónde vas, Shion?!-

-Ya entiendo, muchas gracias, oye abuelo ¿dónde está Shion?-

-Pues salió corriendo por esa dirección-

- ¿Que!? Y por qué no lo detuviste?-

-Bueno es que se fue sin decirme nada...-

-Iré por él, trata de llamar al señor Marian y dile lo sucedido y que venga lo más rápido posible-

_Maldición, tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo que encontrar a Shion y __decirle lo que me dijo la enfermera o puede que Allen muera_

_"Joven es importante que todos los familiares estén aquí por si sucede algo o necesit__e algo, en éstos casos si las heridas son muy graves puede que se necesite transfusiones o hasta trasplantes, por ese motivo si llegara a suceder el hospital actuaria rápido en los estudios"_

_Demonios ¿dónde te metiste Shion?_

_-¡_Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- _Shion…Está hablando con Yuu..?- _ El no pudo haber sido tan descuidado tuviste que hacerle algo, vamos respóndeme- _No. Mas bien está discutiendo con él. Ha agarrado del cuello de la camisa al idiota de mi hermano, será mejor que detenga ésto antes de que vaya muy lejos.  
><em>

_-_Shion, suéltalo -_ trato de aflojar las manos de Shion, su agarre es algo fuerte._

-Suéltame Nezumi! Sé que él ha hecho algo a Allen, así que responde!, vamos contesta!-_ Shion…pero qué te está sucediendo ese no eres tu- ¡_Dime! Dime ¿qué le hiciste?!- _detente no sigas._

_-_Todo es mi culpa- ¿_qué? Yuu...no- _Tienes derecho, golpéame si quieres – _pero qué dices._

_-_Shion..-¿_huh? esta temblando-_Shion vam…-

- ¿Qué es tu culpa?- _como? – ¿A_caso dijiste que es tu culpa?!-

-Si..- _pero que dic…he!? Lo ha golpeado._

-¡Shion!-

- Pero¿ qué demonios estás diciendo?, yo no te pregunte eso! Yo no te pregunte si tenias la culpa! Acaso eres idiota, dime ¿acaso tu manejabas ese auto, acaso tu empujaste a mi hermano a la calle? no, verdad! - _Shion está muy enojado, su voz nos ha dejado atónitos a mi y a Yuu_ -Entonces ¿por qué demonios dices que es tu culpa?, yo Solo quiero saber que fue lo que le has dicho, solo eso, así que no digas que es tu culpa…si lo vuelves a decir…ten por seguro que yo…te volveré a golpear, T..Te golpeare..Si lo dices- _shion…se a desplomado, su voz ha quebrado, realmente no sé qué hacer._

-Vamos tranquilízate Shion-

-P..Pero Nezumi yo…yo…- _al final se ha venido abajo._

-Vamos, llora, desahógate, o prefieres ver a tu hermano con esa cara, no preferirías dárle una gran sonrisa y un bienvenido a casa cómo lo has hecho siempre, qué dices no piensas igual Yuu-

-...- _Yuu no dice nada, tan sólo ha girado el rostro para evitar cruzar miradas._

-Ves, así que no te detengas-

_Pero que patético soy, soy un completo idiota, no es momento de estar echándome la culpa, lo más importante ahora es que él se recupere y que salga ileso de esa sala, ya que si no lo hace yo..._

_-_Disculpen ustedes son los familiares del paciente: Allen Walker-

-Si, lo somos-_ alguien más ha hablado por nosotros al quedarnos algo paralizados viendo al doctor que había salido de la sala de operaciones._

-Señor Cross- _escucho a Nezumi nombrar al tutor del Moyashi..._

-Dígame qué sucede-

-Pues... al parecer el joven ha entrado en un estado de shock y está ha perdido mucha sangre debido a una gran hemorragia interna, necesita donantes lo más rápido posible o morirá-

-Morir…- _Shion ha apretado con fuerza mi chaqueta._

-Shion-

_No...No puedes morir, Allen_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales: <em>**_espero que les haya gustado, que pasara con Allen? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo_


End file.
